Pacto ClanDestino
by Midori Gale
Summary: Joshua siempre ha visto siluetas oscuras entre las personas sin entender qué son, hasta el día en que una de esas apariciones lo desafía cambiando su vida. "Las Sombras", entidades de otro plano que amenazan con invadir nuestro mundo en busca de poder, sólo pueden ser detenidas por quienes como Joshua tienen habilidades místicas.
1. Sombras en la oscuridad

**Sombras en la oscuridad**

Era de noche y el parque estaba iluminado por farolas blancas, sin embargo, las densas copas de los árboles más grandes creaban puntos ciegos llenos de oscuridad, donde nada se distinguía desde afuera. Aquél sector de la ciudad resultaba ser un sitio seguro y tranquilo, un pequeño pulmón rodeado por altos edificios residenciales y con una concurrida avenida a un costado, mas, las luces de los vehículos no alcanzaban el inusual evento que acontecía en el parque, oculto bajo una de esas sombras impenetrables, resguardado de los balcones por el tupido follaje de verano.

—¡Suéltala! —Exclamó un joven en la penumbra. Su silueta, dibujada contra la luz en la distancia, daba a notar que tenía el torso descubierto y que la forma de sus músculos era un tanto irregular, sobre todo por la parte de los hombros.

A unos metros frente a él se encontraba un sujeto que parecía estar realmente fusionado con las sombras, apenas distinguible en cualquier rasgo, y que sujetaba contra sí a una niña, la que mantenía amenazada. Ella reclamaba asustada, forcejeaba, pero la fuerza de su captor era superior.

El joven dio un paso para tantear la reacción del individuo, quien a su vista estaba rodeado en tinieblas, las que salían de él como ondas de vapor en todas direcciones. Éste apretó más el brazo contra la niña, alzándola.

Cerca de ellos, escondido tras unos arbustos y un grueso tronco, se encontraba otro chico, a quien lo rozaba la luz de un farol lejano. Era alto, de alborotado cabello negro y ropas de color oscuro, lo que le permitía mimetizarse con el entorno y la noche. Miraba en dirección de la discusión, con un círculo de luz lleno de inscripciones que giraba sobre sí mismo bajo sus pies. Separó sus manos, estirando los brazos lentamente, como si temiera ser descubierto por hacer un movimiento brusco.

«No hagas una tontería Joshua» pensó refiriéndose al joven que estaba encarando a ese ente sospechoso, «sólo necesito que lo distraigas, sólo un poco más.»

—¡He dicho que la sueltes! —volvió a exigir Joshua, apretando los puños. Como el sujeto la levantara más ella comenzó a quejarse por el ahogo. «Maldita cosa...»

Joshua intentaba mantener la mente fría para no precipitarse, pero no podía. Era consciente de que "aquello" disfrutaba más torturando, porque con eso también lo torturaba a él, sin embargo su fin era uno solo: acabar con su rehén. De esa forma acabaría con su fuerza de voluntad y ganas de luchar para siempre.

«Cuánto te está tomando Demian.» Se quejó Joshua, a punto de perder el control. «A este paso realmente va a matar a Irina.»

Y esa idea, sumada a los débiles reclamos suplicantes de la chica, desataron todo. El miedo, la adrenalina, la incertidumbre a lo desconocido, la ansiedad y expectación de todo lo nuevo que acababa de conocer, se mezcló en un combustible poderoso e impulsivo que lo hicieron actuar sin pensar. La vorágine golpeó su pecho, a donde llevó su mano derecha sin pensarlo a la vez que cargaba contra el hombre, en una carrera tan veloz que de estar consciente se hubiera asombrado.

Lo atrapó por un hombro con la mano libre para luego darle un certero puñetazo en la quijada mientras ambos caían hacia atrás. Su puño estaba rodeado con un resplandor blanquecino, el que al entrar en contacto con la sombra hizo saltar manchas negras, como si lo desarmara en una brea cristalina.

En el suelo le asestó otro golpe a la vez que liberaba a la niña, llevándosela consigo al colocarse de pie, retrocediendo torpemente.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Demian al ver que Joshua desapareció. Tenía un círculo de luz con otro tipo de inscripciones entre sus manos y estaba a punto de posarlo sobre el suelo cuando todo ocurrió. Se asomó sin deshacer el conjuro que sujetaba y pudo ver la escena, en el momento que su colega se apartaba a tropezones con la chica.

Sin perder más tiempo dejó caer el círculo y le dio un empujón en el aire. Éste se deslizó sobre el césped, las hojas y la tierra hasta posicionarse bajo la sombra, la que comenzaba a reincorporarse. Se expandió hasta atraparla, paralizándola en medio de su acción, absorbiendo toda la oscuridad que la componía y haciéndola desaparecer en su interior. Al acabar, el conjuro se desvaneció y sólo quedó un hombre desmayado sobre el suelo, de apariencia ordinaria.

«¿Cómo pudo?» Se preguntó Demian, acercándose confundido. «Al inicio no podía tocar a la sombra y por eso fue imposible frenarla. ¿Cómo lo consiguió?»

Joshua estrechaba desesperadamente a la chica, que se veía pequeña entre sus brazos. El miedo que sintió al creer que la perdería fue tan intenso y real que su cuerpo aún temblaba.

—Estás a salvo —le dijo para confortarla, cayendo lentamente en cuenta de la situación y que ella no decía nada, ni se movía. Bajó la vista para revisarla, descubriéndola con la mirada perdida y un conjuro de luz alrededor de su cabeza. Se reincorporó sin soltarla— ¿Qué haces?

Demian se acercaba con una mano extendida hacia ellos, con los dedos tensados como si sujetara algo.

—Iba a nublar sus recuerdos para que dudara de lo que acaba de ocurrir, pero... Ella es una de nosotros.

—¡¿Qué?! No, espera. —Joshua estiraba un brazo para poder agarrarlo de la ropa y así apartarlo de ella—. No lo hagas, no la despiertes.

—¿Eh? ¿Pero tú entendiste lo que te dije antes de venir para acá? Necesitamos a todo aquél que nos pueda ayudar en este asunto para mantener a las sombras a raya. —Apartándose de forma brusca, indignado, pero sin deshacer el conjuro que estaba sobre Irina y que la mantenía en trance. Entrecerró los ojos. «Aunque si lo pienso fríamente, si la sombra la buscó a ella para acabar con Joshua, quiere decir que ella es muy preciada para él. Qué interesante.»

—Lo sé, sé que lo dijiste, pero no quiero que ella se involucre, que pelee y vea estas cosas desagradables. Si no hay más alternativa te dejaré que lo hagas pero por ahora no, por favor. Tendré más cuidado para que las sombras no me descubran ni den con ella.

—Ten presente que, al igual que tú o yo, ella tiene poderes especiales. Están dormidos, como pasó contigo, por eso no los demuestra, pero tampoco significa que las sombras lo vayan a ignorar también.

Joshua bajó la cabeza, preocupado. ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué hacer? Recién se le había presentado esta "realidad paralela", y era consciente de que desconocía demasiado.

—Ahora... —continuó Demian tras verlo más sumiso, más como el Joshua que él recordaba de hacía un rato—. Tú fuiste desarrollando tu don hasta despertarlo por cuenta propia. Si ella no ha manifestado nada, creo que estará a salvo, porque la conoces, ¿no es así?

—Sí... Somos compañeros de clase, y nunca he oído que vea o le pasen cosas extrañas, como en mi caso.

Demian resopló cansado, pero por dentro se sentía triunfal. Había descubierto una mina de oro en información y Joshua no se lo imaginaba.

—Bien, no la despertaré, pero debo nublar sus recuerdos de todas formas para que no se asuste. Anda, dejémosla saliendo de aquí.

Joshua tomó el bolso de Irina, la sacudió para quitar la tierra y se lo colocó, como si tratara con una muñeca, para luego guiarla con delicadeza hasta el límite de la penumbra.

—Listo —ordenó Demian jalando a Joshua hacia atrás. El círculo en la cabeza de Irina desapareció al igual que ellos, tragados por un conjuro que se dibujó en el suelo con un solo gesto del joven moreno.

Irina pegó un respingo a la vez que parpadeaba. Examinó el parque mirando por encima de su hombro, muy extrañada. Recordaba que la seguían, pero no había nadie tras ella.

«¿En qué me quedé pensando que no recuerdo cuándo pasé por aquí?» Se dijo echándose a andar para llegar rápido a su casa. Se alarmó porque su cabello, atado en una cola de caballo, estaba más desordenado de lo que creía.

En un callejón, tras unos negocios que estaban cerrados por la hora y en otra parte de la ciudad, Joshua y Demian emergían del círculo que los teletransportó. Demian apareció de pie, como si viniera de deslizarse sobre una tabla, mientras que Joshua caía desestabilizado, rodando por el concreto y quejándose con una voz aguda, distinta a la de antes.

Su fisonomía era completamente normal ahora y de porte resultaba casi tan pequeño como Irina. No tenía más de catorce años.

—Ah, volviste a la normalidad —examinó Demian aguantándose la risa que le causó ese aterrizaje forzoso.

—¿Sí? —preguntó entre inseguro y triste. Si se hubiera quedado como adulto se habría metido en problemas, pero a la vez fue genial y se lamentaba que acabara tan pronto. Se examinaba entero en lo que podía con sus ojos claros—. No sé cómo pasó.

—Quizás ocurrió porque derrotamos a la sombra y todo está bien. "Misión cumplida". Recuerda lo que dije: al parecer tu poder te sobrepasa y por eso adapta tu forma a una que es capaz de controlarlo... Lo que me lleva a preguntarte, ¿descubriste algo al final de la pelea que te permitió tocar a la sombra?

—Creo. Sentí un poder desbordando mi pecho e inconscientemente envolví mi puño con él.

—Hum, hace sentido. —Y le clavó un dedo allí de forma inesperada, teniendo que inclinarse debido a la diferencia en estaturas—. Ésa es la fuente de tu poder y a la vez tu punto débil, debes cuidarte mucho para que no te ataquen ahí. Como lo domines podrás hacerle más daño a las sombras y los monstruos que éstas llamen.

—Pero no sé cómo hacerlo, lo de hoy fue instintivo...

—Para eso estoy yo, para aclararte todo lo que debes y necesitas saber. Soy consciente de que apenas te dije lo básico antes de que tuviéramos que correr a atrapar a la sombra, la que desafiaste sin querer. Mañana a primera hora nos juntamos y te explicaré todo con calma, como son vacaciones de verano asumo que no tienes nada que hacer... ¿o sí?

Joshua negó con la cabeza porque no tenía nada planeado para mañana, al menos nada más importante que entender todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Por otro lado, estaba algo aturdido porque se dio cuenta de un detalle muy importante.

—Gracias —dijo sintiéndose incómodo—. Si no fuera porque me estabas vigilando "eso" habría matado a Irina.

Demian se avergonzó. No estaba acostumbrado a que le agradecieran por lo que hacía, por enfrentar a las sombras que perturbaban a la sociedad sin que esta se percatara. Siempre lo había hecho en secreto, como correspondía, pero también siempre luchó solo.

—Te dije que gente como nosotros son muy pocos, y menos son los que nacen sin guía, lo que es peligroso, por eso llaman la atención de los que ya estamos activos. Más adelante tú serás capaz de detectar a otros si están cerca.

—¿Sabes? Por un lado siento que no puedo asimilar lo que pasó, pero por otro ansío saber más.

—Mañana, ahora debes volver a tu casa o se preocuparán.

—Eso... No puedo volver así, —dijo apartándose de Demian, enseñándole el pecho desnudo— mi polera se rompió cuando cambié.

—Tienes razón... Ah, pero ya sé. Vámonos.

Lo atrapó sorpresivamente por un brazo y desaparecieron de la misma forma que antes, dejando el callejón solitario en completa quietud.


	2. Realidad Paralela

**Realidad paralela**

Joshua iba sentado al fondo de una micro, junto a la ventana detrás de la puerta. Miraba atentamente los letreros de las calles para bajarse en donde le había indicado Demian.

Apenas eran las diez de la mañana y la micro estaba casi vacía, lo que para él era un alivio, porque así podía evitar encontrarse con gente "poseída por las sombras", como había ocurrido ayer...

Desde pequeño él siempre había visto siluetas difusas sobre algunas personas, como manchas borrosas. A veces eran un leve halo negro mientras que en otras ocasiones la persona estaba consumida en oscuridad, pero acababan siendo visiones pasajeras, casi algo que veía entre parpadeos o de reojo.

Con los años lo había aprendido a ignorar porque, además de que nunca pudo explicarlo bien, la gente se apartaba al oírlo hablar de algo tan macabro y que nadie más veía, y todo iba bien hasta hace unos meses, donde las visiones comenzaron a ser más recurrentes y vívidas. La gente desaparecía en una masa negra y viscosa o se veía como monstruos de película de terror. No todos y por suerte no permanecían así para siempre.

Dedujo de a poco que eso se relacionaba con que a la gente le pasaran cosas malas, provocadas por ellos mismos, pero no tenía cómo confirmarlo hasta ayer, cuando caminaba por el centro de la ciudad y el hombre que iba delante de él, gritando enojado por su celular, se volteó abruptamente causando que ambos chocaran. Joshua vio cómo el manto oscuro lo envolvió por completo. Lo normal era que con un segundo vistazo la visión desapareciera, pero esta vez no fue así y sin quererlo miró directamente en los ojos vacíos y blancos, los que parecieron examinarlo hasta lo más profundo de su ser. La piel era negra e inestable, el rostro poco definido... Y nadie más en toda la avenida notando aquello, sólo él.

Del pánico salió corriendo y como eso no lo persiguió dio por acabado el episodio.

Horas después, a punto de entrar en su casa fue abordado por Demian, quien se lo llevó para preguntarle respecto a lo sucedido con esa visión. Si "eso" le hizo algo, y confirmarle que podía ver lo mismo que él, además de revelarle su extraña habilidad y un poco de información sobre qué estaba pasando.

Las preguntas más vitales que tenía, y hasta el enojo por enterarse de que lo vigilaba de hacía rato, desaparecieron cuando Demian le explicó que al mirarlo directamente se delató, y por la guerra eterna entre "las sombras" y los que eran como ellos resultaba inevitable que luchasen. Algo que Joshua no podía intuir pero que la sombra sabía a la perfección, sin embargo, ésta no había ido a por él y tampoco lo amenazó, entonces, ¿dónde estaba?

Como explicaba Demian, las sombras no atacaban en medio del gentío a menos que pudieran encubrir sus actos con algún fenómeno más común. Solían crear caos sin revelar su existencia porque la intriga y desconcierto en las personas les daba más poder. Pero, camino a su casa, Joshua estuvo en una posición desfavorable varias veces y la sombra no apareció para atacarlo, lo que presionó a Demian para revelarle todo bastante rápido y así descubrir dónde se había ido, incluyendo liberar sus poderes.

_"A veces no van directamente por nosotros, sino que buscan herirnos de otras formas, como que lastimen nuestra confianza o destruyan algo que queremos"._

Tras asegurarse de que su familia estaba bien, Joshua sólo pudo pensar en la chica que le gustaba, Irina. Ayudado por Demian y sus poderes la encontraron rápidamente, pero la sombra se les adelantó, aprovechándose de que ella ya había despedido a la última de sus amigas y estaba sola al adentrarse en la oscuridad.

Por suerte pudieron salvarla.

Se le encogió el corazón al imaginarse cómo pudo haber acabado esa situación. Pese a que todavía no le confesaba sus sentimientos por ella, y era algo que veía muy lejos de intentar, para él Irina era muy valiosa ya que representaba lo que era "ser normal". Era su ancla cuando sentía que todo se hundía a su alrededor debido a su hogar inestable y las preocupaciones innecesarias con las que debía acarrear.

De pronto reaccionó, cuando vio la plaza en donde debía bajarse quedar atrás. Alterado se puso de pie y tocó el timbre, pero el próximo paradero estaba a dos cuadras.

* * *

><p>—Al fin. —Sentenció Demian.<p>

Joshua terminó de acercarse desacelerando el paso, jadeando porque corrió como una bala para no llegar aún más atrasado, y porque ya estaba haciendo calor.

—Anoche no podía dormir con todo lo que pasó —dijo tirando sus cosas y dejándose caer sobre el césped—. Y en la micro me pasé y me tuve que bajar después.

La plaza no tenía más de cien metros de largo y de ancho y estaba cortada por cuatro caminos de tierra que conectaban todos sus extremos. Tenía una fuente averiada en el centro y unos cuántos árboles, de los cuáles unos tres o cuatro eran bien grandes y tupidos.

Aparte de ellos dos casi no había nadie en el lugar.

—Éste es un sitio seguro para reunirnos —comentó Demian orgulloso—. No es céntrico, no es importante, no vive demasiada gente en los alrededores ni tiene negocios muy interesantes cerca.

—Pero... ¿No sería más seguro ir a tu casa? Digo, así me podrías explicar mejor cómo funcionan tus poderes y los míos, y según me diste a entender ayer, ahí no sería un problema porque saben lo que haces.

—Porque no puedes ir allí —dijo a secas para luego mostrarse normal otra vez—. No es por desconfianza, ¿está bien? Además el conocimiento es poder, y creo que cuando entiendas todo a la perfección será más seguro practicar tus habilidades.

—Tú eres el que sabe, así que escucho.

—Antes que nada debo entender cuánto tiempo tengo para entrenarte. ¿Te irás de vacaciones o saldrás de la ciudad en algún momento?

—No. —Joshua negó apesadumbrado, meciendo la cabeza y bajando la vista.

Demian miró atento la tristeza que dejó escapar Joshua, porque no era la típica de un chico que no tiene un verano a todo reventar, sino más bien la de alguien que no puede descansar incluso cuando debería.

—De todas formas no perdamos un minuto más —sentenció—. Como te comenté ayer, sólo los que son como nosotros pueden ver a las sombras con su verdadera apariencia. Para el resto de las personas no hay nada allí, todo sigue tal cual y lo único que podrían notar es el cambio en la actitud. Ahora, pasa igual en el caso de ellas hacia nosotros, somos distintos y resaltamos inmediatamente de entre la multitud. Si no sabes ocultar tu naturaleza te pueden detectar sin que te enteres.

—Eso suena muy peligroso...

—Por el momento estás "bien". Con esa forma tu poder decrece, se oculta, así que no te notarán fácilmente hasta dentro de un tiempo, donde asumo ya sabrás manejarte con todo esto.

Joshua asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza. No permitiría que Irina volviera a estar en problemas por un descuido suyo.

—Las sombras no se materializan por completo en nuestro mundo porque vienen de otro plano. Podría decirse que son algo parecido a las emociones... Mira, todas las personas alternan entre lo bueno y lo malo, está dentro de lo habitual, pero hay ciertas fuerzas que manipulan a la gente para que rompan ese esquema, y con eso ganan poder y relevancia en su plano sin que nadie se percate.

—¿Las sombras son parte de esas fuerzas?

—Así es. Lo normal es que esas fuerzas sólo muevan hilos desde su plano porque no pueden venir aquí, pero encontraron una forma de traspasar el límite y salir a nuestro mundo. Aprovechan que alguien pierde el control de una emoción negativa o que le sobrepasa y se apoderan de esa persona, ejerciendo su voluntad aquí lo que es obviamente más poderoso que mover hilos desde su lugar de origen.

—¿Quieres decir que antes no se tragaban a la gente?

—Antes sólo podían meterte ideas en la cabeza o si acaso hacerte perder el control en un arrebato. Hace mucho que algo no anda bien y últimamente el proceso se ha acelerado, por eso tu despertar fue repentino y precipitado, pero es algo que ha venido escalando desde hace unas generaciones.

—Ya veo... Es raro, pero voy entendiendo. —Joshua se puso a meditar un poco para ordenar su cabeza. «Suena tan irreal pero tras lo que viví anoche no puedo negarlo, explotó en mi cara y no es algo que me esté inventando.» Miró a Demian. «Y no estoy solo. Al final obtuve una explicación a lo que me ocurría.»

—Lo aceptaste muy rápido, eso me facilita las cosas.

—Más bien es esto, ¿cómo explico lo que pasó? Podría negarlo y creer que lo imaginé pero estás aquí, contándome todo con tanta naturalidad que debe ser cierto. Pienso que si no te creyera el loco sería yo.

Se sobresaltó porque Demian se inclinó bruscamente hacia él, casi picándolo con el dedo índice con el que lo apuntaba.

—Y más te vale creer —sentenció—. Dudar en el momento incorrecto puede hacerte caer contra ellas, porque pueden ver a través de ti como si fueras una botella de vidrio, llena de todo lo que te compone: tus gustos, tus miedos, tu fortaleza. No pueden leer tus pensamientos pero podrían encontrar aquello con lo que derrotarte antes de que te percates.

«Eso fue lo que pasó ayer...» Espantado por ese detalle, y porque se dio cuenta de que Demian ya sabía más de lo que podía imaginarse.

—¿Entiendes ahora porqué explicarte las cosas es hasta más importante que aprender a usar tu poder? Y hablando de ello, cada uno de nosotros tiene poderes y habilidades distintas, así que no sé a ciencia cierta qué haces tú. Puedo guiarte pero será un proceso de prueba y error.

—¿Cada uno de nosotros? ¿Hay más aparte de tú, yo e Irina?

—Claro que sí, aunque no podría decirte cuántos y quiénes. De hecho el habernos encontrado los tres ya es todo un acontecimiento. Mejor parto explicándote cómo entendemos nosotros que empezó todo esto.


	3. El inicio

**El inicio**

Hace mucho tiempo, en lo que a futuro se conocería como fines de la época oscura, las personas creían en todo y nada a la vez. La información sobre la realidad era escasa, era un lujo reservado a unos pocos, los que preferían ocultarla porque una población ignorante resultaba ser más obediente y dócil. Así, la superstición nubló la existencia de las mayorías, quienes se aferraron a diferentes creencias.

Al no entender muchas cosas la vida se tornó dura, no había tiempo para reparar en aquello que estuviera por fuera de lo banal. Encontrar la respuesta a una interrogante podía ser prescindible, se adjudicaba a un suceso misterioso si no se podía explicar y se dejaba allí. Quien pensara diferente, quien no siguiera la corriente, quien traspasara el límite en busca de más respuestas era visto como un problema ambulante.

Pero nadie puede ser privado de la forma más básica de aprendizaje: la experiencia propia. Cuando algo sucede, deja información. Si el evento se repite y el resultado es igual, confirma la información obtenida anteriormente, por ende es algo que se puede asumir, dar por hecho.

De esa forma algunos comenzaron a ganar conocimiento, a darse cuenta de que las cosas no eran como aparentaban ser.

Gente dotada hay en todos lados y respecto a incontables materias, todo depende del lugar y las oportunidades para que se desarrollen. Como la época en que nacieron no les daba información decidieron salir a buscarla, y algunos tenían métodos bastante peculiares, habilidades natas e inusuales que pusieron a trabajar para descubrir qué había más allá. Con el paso del tiempo, y afortunadamente sin que los atraparan, comenzaron a reunirse, encontrando pistas a lo que buscaban en los hallazgos del otro.

La sociedad hermética era un obstáculo para ofrecer sus dones y conocimientos en pos del avance; como revelaran lo que podían hacer, lo que sabían, serían ejecutados por aquellos que no querían que las personas abrieran los ojos. Entonces se percataron de que su enemigo no era alguien en una posición elevada, sino que algo más trascendental y abstracto, algo que se beneficiaba del miedo, la ignorancia, la confusión y la falta de libertad, que podía prescindir de la existencia terrenal.

Como este grupo era capaz de moverse por los diferentes planos que rodean a la realidad no tardaron en encontrar al causante. Un enemigo poderoso, capaz de afectar los sucesos de este mundo, manipulando los pensamientos y bloqueando la percepción de las personas.

_Las Sombras_.

El "mal" es necesario para que haya equilibrio, no se puede erradicar, sin embargo ellas causaban más del necesario en sus ansias de poder, estaban fuera de control.

Ya que en la realidad este grupo no podía intervenir directamente, porque se expondrían absurdamente, comenzaron por rescatar a las personas usando sus dones, como por ejemplo visitándolas en sus sueños, apoyándolas desde allí, salvándolas de las pesadillas causadas por las sombras y entregándoles la verdad de una forma más práctica y sin los tapujos de la realidad.

Lentamente comenzaron a notar cambios alrededor de aquellos a los que intervenían. Eran cambios pequeños pero que representaba un avance abismal a tantas décadas de quietud e indolencia.

Cuando las sombras los descubrieron empezó una cacería desesperada para detenerles. Presionaron los límites de su campo hacia el mundo real, y como consecuencia torcieron las leyes que envolvían todo lo que fuera tan abstracto y místico como ellas. Eso afectó los poderes de este grupo, los acrecentó e hizo cambiar, permitiéndoles percatarse del caos que se había desatado. Ambos mundos comenzaban a traslaparse debido a la batalla, en una vibración que no retornaría a su armonía previa.

Decidieron poner a un vigía en la puerta donde se encontraban ambos mundos por medio de un ritual. Él controlaría la influencia de ellas sobre la realidad para que se mantuvieran dentro de los parámetros normales, sin que invadiesen otra vez. Tras hacerlas retroceder en una batalla de fuerza espiritual, y reducir el tamaño de la torcedura, llevaron a cabo el rito, el que se hizo dos veces por seguridad.

El mundo no cambió en un parpadeo, pero lentamente dio paso a una nueva era. Las personas se permitieron disfrutar de cualidades que antes creían estaban prohibidas, y algunos descubrieron talentos increíbles en las artes, en la ciencia, en la exploración.

Las sombras todavía podían llegar a este mundo, más débiles pero no por ello menos vengativas, así que cada miembro de esta "orden" acogió seriamente su rol. Instruyeron a sus descendientes para que se cuidaran y supieran cómo combatirlas. Les enseñaron a manejar los poderes adquiridos en la batalla, los que salían a la comprensión normal de cualquiera que estuviera ajeno a todo lo que ellos vivieron. Esas habilidades acabaron siendo la única evidencia de lo sucedido, y también, la única alerta para saber si la guerra que desataron fue realmente efectiva.

* * *

><p>—¿"Realmente efectiva"? —preguntó Joshua, inseguro de si Demian había terminado de relatar o no.<p>

—Según lo que sé, si nuestros poderes se vuelven más fuertes significa que las sombras encontraron una nueva ruta para llegar a este plano, lejos del vigía, por ende hay que hacerlas retroceder otra vez. Pero eso es toda la base.

—¿Toda? ¿O sea que quedaron malditos para siempre tras haber vencido a las sombras?

—Más o menos —respondió Demian con la cabeza apoyada en una mano—. Siempre he pensado que ellos, "la orden", creyeron que estas habilidades irían debilitándose con el paso del tiempo. Mis padres piensan que si se lleva a cabo una nueva guerra se solucionaría lo que nuestros antepasados no resolvieron, porque parece que hubo cabos sueltos en el ritual o quién sabe, fue hace mucho tiempo... —Demian divagó unos segundos en conclusiones que murmuró por lo bajo.

Joshua esperó un rato por si continuaba, pero como no, preguntó:

—¿Qué o quién era el vigía?

Demian se encogió de hombros.

—Ni idea. El relato siempre se ha traspasado de forma oral, no está escrito, así que si hubo una descripción en algún momento se perdió con el tiempo.

—¿Por qué no lo escribieron? —Sorprendido.

—¿Para acabar metidos en problemas por manejar información que las sombras podrían usar en su contra? Recuerda que pueden manipular a la gente. Nosotros somos capaces de mantenerlas a raya con nuestros poderes, pero si hablamos de la sociedad en que vivimos, pueden fregarnos bastante si no nos cuidamos.

—Es verdad, no lo había visto así. —Joshua se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo.

—Ya te acostumbrarás. Mantén siempre ambas vidas separadas: la normal y la de nuestra labor. Si las mezclas podrías meter en problemas a los que te rodean.

—¿Pero cómo lo consigo? No sé si pueda ocultarlo bien de mi familia. Tendré suerte si mamá no me pregunta por la polera que perdí... Espera, dijiste que esto era como una tradición familiar, pero en mi caso no se aplica, ¿por qué?

—Porque tú eres un cabo suelto.

—¿Eh?

—Voy por orden. Hay poderes que sólo pueden ser heredados de padres a hijos. Esas familias, como la mía, son quienes mantienen la tradición y conservan la mayoría de los conocimientos. Por otro lado, están aquellas habilidades que sólo requieren de alguien afín que las aprenda para obtenerlas, aprendices, y estos no tienen por qué entender el cuento completo, más allá de saber manejar lo que han adquirido y utilizarlo adecuadamente para defenderse. A veces no tienen idea de que hay otros como ellos... Por eso me sorprendí ayer, es raro que nos reunamos varios a la vez. Eso quiere decir que algo importante ocurrirá.

—¿Importante...? —Iba a reclamarle la sacada de vuelta, pero Demian continuó sin más.

—Las sombras rompieron el equilibrio en el pasado y quienes las detuvieron se convirtieron en la herramienta de balance. Donde haya sombras, habrá alguno de nosotros; donde estemos nosotros, aparecerán ellas. —Demian se enderezó—. Eres alguien cuya línea desapareció sin dejar legado, y fuiste traído de vuelta porque tu poder es lo que faltaba para frenarlas en lo que estén tramando. Es un don que está ligado a tu alma, por eso no lo heredaste y es único en su clase.

Joshua apretó los puños y se echó hacia adelante, emocionado.

—¿Soy una reencarnación?

Demian puso cara de desaprobación, enderezándose.

—Y qué si lo fueras, no eres el único sobre la faz de la tierra que ha reencarnado. Ah, sí, ésta… Irina es otro caso como tú, de alguien con un poder inusual, aunque como no lo ha demostrado no tengo idea de cuál será...

Eso paralizó al chico, pero haciéndolo pensar algo bastante agradable. ¿Existía la posibilidad de que él e Irina se conocieran de antes? ¿Que hayan vivido juntos en una vida pasada? Era un lazo más que increíble, significaba mucho para él, como si escribiera su destino dándole grandes esperanzas, pero antes de embelesarse en cualquier deducción fantástica vio a Demian recogiendo sus cosas.

—Ah, ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó colocándose de pie, viéndolo sacudirse el pantalón.

—Es casi la una, buena hora para almorzar. Cruzando la calle hay un local de comida china, vamos por algo y regresamos.

—¿No sería mejor que me quedara? —Temeroso de algún posible encuentro sorpresa con "el enemigo".

—Nah, prefiero que me vayas soltando todas las dudas que puedas tener mientras nos traen la orden para llevar. Además, los chinos funcionan distinto, estamos a salvo.

Joshua lo miró de forma asombrada pero a la vez insegura. «¿Demian dijo aquello como broma o es acaso una información importante?»

* * *

><p>En la tarde fueron a una estación de servicio cercana para usar el baño, puesto que Demian seguía explicándole cosas respecto a ellos: lo que debía hacer al encontrarse con una sombra, los diferentes tipos que se han encontrado, señales para reconocerlas si estaban cerca, como también le iba comentando sus experiencias personales y deducía cómo haría para guiar a Joshua, ya que a él lo habían entrenado desde que era niño, y desde siempre supo lo que debía hacer.<p>

Joshua salió sacudiendo las manos y salpicando agua, puesto que no había papel con qué secarlas ni una máquina de aire en el baño. Descubrió a Demian hablando por celular.

—¿Qué? Pero… ¿Voy? —Dándole la espalda así que no vio al pequeño salir—. No, aún no. Sí, tengo que explicarle eso, sabes que tomará un par de días. —Volteando, descubriendo al chico que lo miraba con curiosidad—. Todavía tienen todos sus poderes, me reiré de ustedes si eso les llega a dar problemas.

Con ello apartó el teléfono y cortó, guardándolo en el bolsillo del jean.

—Mmm… ¿Algo con las sombras? —Claramente la palabra "poderes" en la última línea le dio la pista necesaria. Podía considerar a Demian un extraño todavía, pero si estaban destinados a trabajar juntos de ahora en adelante, era inevitable que se conocieran, y lo vería hablando por celular de esa forma más de una vez.

—Podría decirse —dijo pasando al mini market para comprar una bebida helada además de un litro de agua—. Este calor es una pesadilla. ¿Quieres algo?

«Tampoco es que lo fuercen a vestir de negro y andar con jeans». Pensó Joshua de forma burlona. ¿Por qué Demian no andaba con pantalones cortos como él si sabía que harían más de treinta grados? «Yo me estoy cocinando y voy mil veces más fresco que él, no entiendo cómo lo soporta.»

En ello indicó los helados y sacó una paleta, algo congelado era más que bienvenido. Hurgó en el bolsillo de su mochila buscando dinero pero fue detenido por Demian, que ya la había pagado junto a lo demás.

—Vámonos, te llevaré a donde podemos entrenar.

—¿Entrenar? Ah, espera, déjame pagarte.

—Por hoy, y sólo por hoy, corre por cuenta "de la orden" —bromeó Demian, guiándolo hasta la calle—. Me llamó mi padre para avisarme de algo que ocurre, pero todo está bajo control. Verás, te expliqué los cinco tipos de sombras más frecuentes que uno se puede encontrar. Eso es lo más básico que debes saber, pero en la siguiente etapa tenemos algo un poco más complejo y que para vencerlo debes saber pelear, no basta con desanclarlo y mandarlo de vuelta a su dimensión.

—Imagino que todo es mucho más enredado de lo que me explicas.

—Y lo es, pero es mejor que lo vayas entendiendo a medida que te acostumbras, no saco nada con bombardearte. —Bajó la botella de gaseosa, apartándola de sus labios y dejándola a un tercio de su contenido—. Maldito calor.

—Ayer peleé… bastante bien si contamos que no sabía qué hacer. Con algo de guía podría…

—En cierto modo fue suerte, esa sombra no era tan poderosa, aunque empezó a transfigurar al último momento.

—Se volvió como líquida —dijo Joshua apretando el puño derecho, donde aún podía sentir esa sensación gelatinosa de cuando la golpeó.

—Las sombras pasan por etapas al venir y cada fase aumenta su presencia. Ocurre igual con las aberraciones que las acompañan, los "monstruos", los que no llegan jalados por la emoción de una persona, sino que son incubados por sombras que llevan tiempo aquí. Los ubican en el lugar que es más apropiado y cuando eclosionan son... todo lo que tu imaginación pueda dar. Tienen diversas formas, tamaños y ataques.

—¿Monstruos? ¿Los ven las personas?

Demian negó con la cabeza, botando la botella vacía en un basurero.

—Para el común son invisibles, como las sombras, sin embargo afectan de forma física a las personas y al entorno, usualmente como accidentes inexplicables. Son muy problemáticos y molestos, porque ganan poder alimentándose de almas o de la energía vital de las personas. Si te agarran y estás solo considérate fuera de combate. —Lo miró aparentemente tranquilo, pero con el rostro alzado—. Para que estés muy atento porque esas cosas han comenzado a aparecer aquí, en esta ciudad.

Ante aquello Joshua casi perdió lo que quedaba de su paleta. ¿En qué estaba metiéndose realmente? La sola idea de que una de esas cosas lastimara a los que conocía lo descolocaba.

Demian echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se pasó a llevar el flequillo para refrescarse. Entendía que Joshua pensaba, o tal vez estaba demasiado perturbado como para preguntar, así que continuó comentándole.

—Desde la generación de mi padre que las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Los monstruos que aparecían eran cada vez más fuertes, pero también sus poderes se incrementaron. Pienso que, llegado cierto momento, si no reunimos todas las fuerzas posibles de nuestro lado... Podríamos salir bastante mal. —Demian se apresuró por frenarlo en su reclamo—. Sé que no quieres incluir a tu amiga, pero aunque alcances tu máximo nivel, si esto sigue avanzando no habrá otra alternativa. Respetaré tu petición, pero a cambio quiero que vayas aceptando los hechos.


	4. Primer entrenamiento

**Primer entrenamiento**

—¿**N**o podemos buscar a más como nosotros en el entretiempo? —preguntó Joshua, abatido.

—Podemos, pero que los encontremos es una historia diferente. Igual aún queda bastante tiempo, por ahora concentrémonos en tu condición, en que aprendas a defenderte y luchar bien.

—De cuerdo... —dijo con desgano bajando la mirada.

—Debemos luchar juntos de aquí en adelante y necesito que te concentres para que me sigas el ritmo —aclaró Demian en un tono bastante cercano y amigable, pero no tardó nada en retomar su actitud despreocupada—. Hay que aprovechar al máximo estas vacaciones de verano para entrenarte todos los días, sin falta.

—E-Espera —Joshua no tuvo más opción que reaccionar rápido, olvidando lo que estaba pensando—. No puedo entrenar todos los días, tengo cosas que hacer...

—Dijiste que no te ibas de vacaciones, ¿entonces qué debes hacer? Uno que otro día lo entiendo, para que no te descubran en tu casa ni tus amigos, pero recuerda que las sombras no van a descansar porque tú lo hagas.

—Lo sé, es sólo que... —Complicado porque no estaba seguro en decírselo a Demian, pero al final se rindió—. Quería encontrar un trabajo para este verano. Algo acorde a mí, claro, apenas tengo catorce años...

—¿Trabajar? —Demian se detuvo sorprendido, mirando hacia abajo al chico que apenas le llegaba a la altura del pecho.

—Quiero ahorrar para algo, ¿vale?

—Hum... ¿Problemas en casa o es que quieres alguna cosa así medio loca?

—¿Tú qué crees? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos. Estaba muy incómodo porque él no solía compartir sus asuntos personales, pero aunque Demian todavía no se ganaba su total confianza, aceptaba que era como un cómplice incondicional por este asunto de las sombras—. No a todos nos dan mesadas porque sí.

Demian reanudó la marcha al acordarse de que era el único que conocía el lugar a donde iban.

«Vaya.» Pensó saliendo de su aturdimiento. «Pero sin querer lo seguí hasta su casa y conocí un poco su situación, así que hace sentido... Lo que no me esperaba es su determinación.» Carraspeó para romper el silencio incómodo—. Creo que puedo hacerme cargo de eso.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! No necesito que me ayudes.

—Y no lo haría —respondió Demian con solemnidad—, pero conozco gente que podría darte algo por el verano y que también conoce nuestra condición.

—¿Otros… como nosotros?

—Algo así. Fueron en un momento como nosotros, pero su tiempo ya pasó.

—¿Que ya pasó? ¿Te refieres a la generación anterior?

—Así es.

* * *

><p>Demian le contó a Joshua sobre su padre y un poco a qué se dedicaba su familia respecto a las sombras. Cómo habían traspasado el conocimiento de generación en generación, aclarándole que ellos se especializaron en mandar a las sombras de regreso a su plano o apresarlas en dimensiones de bolsillo. No se enfrentaban con ellas directamente, por eso se las ingeniaban con trampas y trucos.<p>

—Es mucho más fácil atrapar y enviar de vuelta a una sombra que está débil. Mientras más dura sea la paliza, mejor para mí. Mi padre siempre hizo equipo con mi tío, quien tiene cómo atacarlas, y él me ayudó varias veces en mis primeras misiones, pero es un hombre ocupado así que tuve que aprender a arreglármelas solo. —Se detuvo frente a un enorme muro con grafitis—. Llegamos.

El alto muro que se alzaba frente a ellos encerraba una cuadra enorme, llena de árboles y con algunas construcciones como cilindros de concreto. Hasta donde Joshua entendía, eso era parte de una planta eléctrica o de tratamiento de aguas, nunca lo tuvo muy claro.

Demian apoyó la mano en la pared, dejando uno de sus círculos mágicos que aumentó de tamaño hasta tomar la altura de una persona, se aseguró de que no había nadie en la calle y lo jaló rápidamente hacia adentro.

—Todo el terreno pertenece a la misma empresa —explicaba él de lo más tranquilo una vez adentro, contrario a Joshua que revisaba constantemente por si alguien los descubría—. Mantienen todo este rincón con vegetación porque es un acuerdo con la municipalidad, es un área verde no pública, valiosa y si la gente no está estropeándola, invaluable. Éste es un lugar perfecto para entrenar, créeme, he venido por años y nadie se pasea mucho por este lado, excepto cuando deben regar.

—Con ese muro de tres metros lo normal es que nadie entre.

—Bien, empecemos, trata de transformarte como ayer.

—No estoy seguro de poder conseguirlo —dijo Joshua sacándose la polera azul, para evitar que ocurriera lo mismo.

—Tienes que poder, no es tan difícil. Recuerda lo que experimentaste cuando te liberé.

Joshua pensó un rato, rememorando lo sucedido ayer: el círculo de Demian se había desvanecido y tras unos segundos de que nada pasara pudo ver ondas de energía que se movían por encima de su piel. En ese momento se asustó, porque aumentaban en número y aunque no emitían una luz real, para él el destello que irradiaban era cegador. El cuerpo le quemó y cuando el calor y ahogo cesaron, él ya no era el mismo.

Lo único agradable fue la sensación que tuvo en el pecho a lo largo de todo el proceso. Sintió una ligereza increíble en su corazón, como si liberaran una fuerza que estaba sepultada bajo un montón de preocupaciones.

Se concentró para llamar esa cadena de reacciones. Quería sentir su pecho ligero otra vez, quería sentir que podía tomar control de sus temores...

Pero los minutos pasaron y nada sucedió.

—No quiere ocurrir, ¿eh? — evaluó Demian acercándose, adivinando qué era lo que intentaba hacer.

—No. ¿Cómo haces tú con tu magia?

—Ah, es algo totalmente distinto porque lo mío tiene que ver con estrategia, no con un aspecto físico. Tuve que aprender los círculos uno por uno y debía dibujarlos para que aparecieran, hasta que los memoricé con todos sus detalles. Ahora los traigo con sólo imaginarlos nítidamente a la vez que ejecuto el gesto correspondiente. Tú tienes ventaja sobre mí en ese sentido, sólo debes entrenar tu cuerpo y poco a poco se te hará todo más natural.

—Entrenar…

—Trata de transformarte, esa forma libera tus poderes.

—No tengo idea de cómo, no sé qué pensar, qué decir o sentir para que ocurra. ¿Y si me liberas por segunda vez?

—Una segunda liberación es inútil, no funciona así. Pruébalo todo, no nos iremos de aquí hasta que consigamos algo. Si no sabes cómo traer tus poderes a voluntad para una pelea resultas inútil.

—Gracias…—masculló malhumorado.

* * *

><p>Las horas siguientes fueron un dolor de cabeza para Joshua. Pensó en todo, se concentró como pudo, hasta fue atacado por Demian buscando alguna reacción reflejo, pero nada daba resultado.<p>

—¿No hay nada que te hayan dicho sobre lo que puedo hacer? —rogó Joshua—. Necesito una pista, algo más allá de "revive lo que pasó ayer".

—Eres una línea perdida, no hay de dónde sacar información —reclamó Demian fingiendo enojo, mientras el sol se ponía. «Ayer se vio tan natural luchando y ahora nada. No puedo decirle qué hacer, si no lo descubre por sí mismo no será lo suficientemente fuerte. ¿Qué estará saliendo mal?». Se masajeó las cejas—. Para que te hagas una idea, es como cuando dibujas, o te estás imaginando un libro mientras lo lees. Visualizas algo que no tienes literalmente en frente. Mientras mueves el lápiz o pasas por las palabras tu mente está haciendo esa proyección simultánea. Trata así… Espero que se te dé alguna de las dos, porque así me lo explicaron una vez y no me funcionó.

Después de la infructuosa tarde Joshua estaba decaído, por el cansancio, el sudor y el hambre, la frustración, pero tomó aquél consejo como la luz al final del túnel. Las artes no eran lo suyo, pero si se trataba de libros era un tema distinto, ya que era un ávido lector.

Inhaló profundo, sin cerrar los ojos. Quería recrear esa experiencia de conectar sus movimientos con la mente cuando ésta divaga en otro lugar, cuando no ves lo que tienes al frente sino que algo más allá de la realidad. Acercó sus manos al pecho, sintiendo un tenue calor.

«Increíble…». Evaluó Demian, no creyéndose que ese consejo era todo lo que necesitaba Joshua para dar con la solución. Justo cuando iba a acercarse vio el resplandor que nació entre las manos del chico, y luego se erizó por un mal presentimiento que conocía muy bien.

Levantó un círculo de magia de cuatro capas frente a él, como un escudo, que detuvo a tiempo un poderoso rayo blanco y azulado que lo golpeó, rompiendo los dos círculos exteriores tras reventar.

Joshua reaccionaba torpemente, levantando las manos.

—¡Fue sin intención! De pronto sentí su calor entre mis manos y luego ¡BAM! Apenas pude verlo.

—Eso es porque tu poder supera la fuerza de tu cuerpo —dijo deshaciendo el círculo para verlo bien, confirmando que no había cambiado su aspecto como anoche—. Por eso tomaste esa apariencia más adulta que lo puede controlar. Tenemos mucho por hacer… Pero por hoy trata de repetir lo del rayo un par de veces.

—¿Repetirlo? Pero y si…

—Se trata de mí, no me harás nada. Aunque es potente tu rayo no da para tumbarme.

Hizo tronar los dedos de las manos, entretenido por el nuevo desafío. Siempre entrenó con sus padres y tíos, los que ofrecían el mismo tipo de reto por más que variasen, e igual estaban por encima de él, al punto que si ellos querían podían aplastarlo con sus habilidades.

El poder de Joshua igualaba al suyo pero era un novato sin experiencia, y correr con la seguridad de ambos y de terceros era algo bastante interesante para él.

Demian sonrió negando, asumiendo una postura relajada con los brazos extendidos.

—Vamos, hazlo hasta que puedas sujetarlo entre tus manos sin que escape, al menos por unos segundos.

Pese a la expectativa, Joshua se sentía rendido e inútil. Había sido un día largo y confuso, y ahora estaba algo mareado por todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. O por el hambre. No se podía transformar y su poder se revelaba en su contra, ¿qué más? La posibilidad de que Demian descubrió su secreto lo horrorizaba, sus sentimientos hacia Irina eran su tesoro más codiciado, era algo suyo y de nadie más, y aunque guardárselos lo lastimaba a veces, lo valía cuando la veía, le hablaba o ella hasta le dirigía una sonrisa.

Si una sombra se atrevía a tocarla…

Eso gatilló una fuerza e ira que lo motivaron las dos horas restantes. Tenía que poder detenerlas si, otra vez por su error, la iban a atacar. Las sombras eran espeluznantes, temibles y a nadie le gusta vivir bajo amenaza, no dejaría que todo eso se le aproximara. Él se encargaría de que no entrasen en su vida.

El rayo blanco se reveló hasta el final, Joshua no conseguía controlarlo por más de unos segundos antes de que explotara en cualquier dirección. Demian le recomendó que se encontraran allí al día siguiente para seguir entrenando, y como ya era tarde lo devolvió a su casa con un portal que lo dejó en el antejardín. Joshua sólo debía fingir que entraba abriendo la reja y cerrándola desde adentro.

Estaba molido, comería, se daría una ducha y dormiría profundo. Entró a su casa pensando qué inventarle a su madre y hermanas cuando se topó con la imponente figura de su padre que iba de un cuarto a otro.

—¿Son estas horas para llegar? —Preguntó él con tono severo y distante.

—Estuve todo el día buscando trabajo, hizo tanto calor que esperé a que refrescara para volver y luego no pasaba la micro… —respondió intentando mantenerse firme, avergonzado por mentir, pero luego frunció el ceño.

—¿Conseguiste algo?

—En un lugar dijeron que iban a llamar.

—O sea es un no. Mañana sal y busca otra vez —dijo el hombre con desaprobación, dejándolo solo y volviendo a sus asuntos.

Joshua lo vio alejarse y no pudo evitar poner cara de hastío y rabia, pero luego se dio cuenta de que, desde una de las piezas casi al fondo del pasillo, una niña de unos doce años lo estaba vigilando, apoyada en la puerta. Apresurado cambió la expresión, su hermana era tan dócil que no se merecía esa mirada.

—¿Vienes a jugar? —preguntó ella, un poco insegura.

—Claro Kala —le dijo acercándosele para saludarla—. Pero y Mady...

—Se durmió —dijo ella abriendo más la puerta.

—Mejor —dijo triunfal él, con un tono que sacó una risita tímida de Kala—. Voy por algo de comer que me muero de hambre.

—Mamá aún está en la cocina.

—Espérame.

Camino a la cocina se mentalizó que debía entrenar muy duro. No dejaría que las sombras se le escaparan cuando se las topara y atacaran a los que a él le importaban. Absolutamente no lo permitiría.


	5. Cambio de planes

**Cambio de planes**

Al día siguiente Joshua regresó a la calle por donde entraron al terreno "de entrenamiento", pero Demian no se encontraba en ella. ¿Habría llegado muy temprano? Lo dudaba. Le quedaba tan lejos el sitio que era probable estuviera atrasado otra vez. Observó el muro hacia arriba, caminando lentamente como si sólo fuera de paso por allí; no podría treparlo aunque lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas.

Miró por encima del hombro esperando a que su compañero hubiera aparecido, pero no se veía a nadie, ni siquiera venían autos. A lo sumo en una casa había una viejita regando el jardín delantero, aprovechando que aún estaba fresco. Él la miró disimuladamente mientras se acercaba al punto por donde cruzaron la muralla, tratando de no llamarle mucho la atención.

Vaciló entre detenerse o seguir, Demian le advirtió que nunca esperara quieto en los alrededores del lugar o a la larga levantaría sospechas.

La viejita se agachó, desapareciendo tras un matorral de cardenales, y justo en ese momento algo atrapó a Joshua por la espalda, tapándole la boca a la vez que veía cómo la calle desaparecía atrás del muro, decorado por un círculo mágico que se desvaneció.

—Algo tarde pero te lo puedo perdonar —manifestó el chico de cabello negro desordenado—. Habrá que buscar una forma para contactarte.

—Por ahora no hay muchas opciones —reclamó Joshua, molesto. Pasó del pánico absoluto a la indignación, y aun así debía mantener cierta sumisión. Él era el nuevo, el desconocedor, estaba sometido por defecto a Demian aunque éste le mostrara condescendencia.

—Incluso si me consigo un celular para pasarte, si lo descubren en tu casa sería malo, porque no sabrían de dónde salió… ¿De verdad que tienes catorce años? —La mirada enojada de Joshua fue la única respuesta que obtuvo—. Ya lo solucionaremos. Por cierto, ¿qué tan motivado estás para empezar a trabajar?

—Quedamos que hoy seguiríamos entrenando, ¿no?

—Hoy sí, sí vamos a entrenar. —Y lo empujó para que avanzara a donde la vegetación los cubriera mejor—. Me refería a lo que te comenté ayer. La próxima semana puedes comenzar a trabajar donde mi tío, tiene un edificio de oficinas y alguien que acarree suministros y entregue paquetes le cae muy bien. No puedes entrar antes porque debe preparar el terreno para que no pregunten de dónde saliste tan repentinamente.

—¿EH? —Se plantó firme en el suelo y lo frenó—. ¡Te dije que no quería ayuda!

—¿No quieres hacer de suche? —Demian estaba sorprendido porque no esperaba que Joshua fuera exquisito con las opciones. Se apartó para no incomodarlo más.

—No se trata de eso… —dijo bajando la cabeza, la que se le había calentado porque sintió que lo pasaron a llevar—. Era algo que tenía que hacer por mí mismo…

—Si tu vida siguiera como antes de despertar no te diría nada, —comentó Demian en tono bajo para empatizar—, pero con lo que debes aprender ahora y el entrenamiento, es mejor que estés en un lugar seguro, donde saben lo de tu condición. Cuando controles tus poderes y puedas pelear deberás correr al enfrentamiento para ayudarme. En un lugar "normal" te echarían por no respetar el horario, y entiendo que necesitas el empleo, aunque desconozco los por qué.

Joshua entrecerró los ojos, aceptando que Demian tenía razón.

—¿Es aquél tío con el que ibas a enfrentar sombras cuando aún entrenabas?

—El mismo. Tiene otro tipo de habilidades y no somos parientes consanguíneos, pero siempre ha estado con nosotros por hacer equipo con mi padre. ¿Sigues molesto?

—No —respondió Joshua botando un suspiro. En verdad debía estar agradecido porque la situación se tornó muy a su favor—. Fue sólo la sorpresa, no esperaba que lo tuvieras listo tan rápido.

—Ah, eso está bien, lo entiendo. Acostúmbrate porque a veces ellos se adelantan incluso a mí. —Y dicho esto Demian caminó alrededor de Joshua, examinándolo de arriba a abajo detenidamente, indicándole que se quedara quieto.

Tras unos minutos de intenso análisis, donde examinó sus brazos y también lo empujó de forma leve, sin intenciones de botarlo, concluyó:

—Creo que ya sé por qué no puedes controlar el rayo.

—¡¿Sí?!

—Eres muy débil.

Aquello fue como una bofetada para el peliverde, era lo que menos esperaba escuchar. Sentía que lo catalogaba de inútil y desvalido.

—Aunque el rayo sea algo abstracto, "espiritual", por más fuerte que sea tu deseo y tus intenciones, si tu cuerpo no es capaz de proyectarlo adecuadamente seguirás perdiendo su control —explicaba Demian levantándole la polera, la que Joshua bajó de sopetón. Confirmaba su delgada y prqueña fisonomía, en caso de que ayer no la hubiera visto bien—. Haremos un cambio de planes, entrenarás físicamente estos días antes de volver a usar el rayo.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó sorprendido—. Si peleamos contra una sombra no podré hacerle daño, y tampoco sabemos si me transformaré.

—Unos reflejos rápidos me sirven en lo que preparo una estrategia, no es obligación que las muelas a golpes. Bien, hoy iremos a la piscina.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—Dicen que hoy hará más calor que ayer, y nadar es buen ejercicio. —Hizo gesto moviendo brazos y hombros—. Controlas el rayo con tus músculos superiores, nadar te viene perfecto. Nos vamos.

Joshua no alcanzó siquiera a quejarse, Demian lo atrapó y dejó cerca de su casa para que recogiera sus cosas, en lo que él iba por las suyas. Cuando se reencontraron Joshua tuvo que excusarse por la demora, sus hermanas casi descubrieron a donde iría y le costó mucho engañarlas.

Ahora esperaba a que se absorbiera el bloqueador que le prestó Demian, notando que tenía las mangas de sus poleras marcándole la piel de los brazos, en una línea casi perfecta que dividía la piel algo tostada de la blanca.

—Es de lo más poco sexy que he visto en mucho tiempo —confesó Demian elongando sobre la toalla—. Sé que broncearte no te interesa, ¿pero de verdad nunca andas sin polera? ¿Incluso por el calor?

Joshua tenía cara de hastío.

—Y no es lo último que te toca soportar —dijo con la misma expresión—. No sé nadar.

—¿Qué? —deteniéndose—. ¿No sabes nadar?

—Nope, jamás he aprendido. Tampoco es que vaya a muchas piscinas, o al mar. —Terminó de decir complacido por ofuscarlo.

—Eres inaudito —dejó escapar entre dientes—. Ya, comienza a trotar alrededor de la piscina para que entres en calor, cinco vueltas.

—¿Para qué?

—¡Diez vueltas!

«Tampoco es que yo haya podido escoger si quería participar en todo esto o no.» pensó Joshua algo molesto pero tragándose las quejas, o acabaría en algo peor para él.

—Concéntrate en todo lo que te he dicho hasta ahora para evitar el contacto directo con cualquiera. Ve, ve —insistió para terminar de echarlo. «Mientras me aseguraré de que no haya algo que nos pueda meter en problemas.»

La piscina era enorme y ofrecía distintas profundidades, desde una zona que rondaba el metro de agua hasta otra que tenía tres metros en lo más hondo, conectadas con el resto que fluctuaba entre el metro veinte y el metro setenta, y que era la parte más amplia.

Demian examinó el lugar de un extremo a otro, colocándose de pie y moviéndose por el sector, buscando posibles amenazas como acostumbraba a hacer cuando estaba fuera de casa. Gracias a su experiencia podía encontrar sombras o reconocer las situaciones que las atraían sin delatarse a ellas. Afortunadamente todo se veía tranquilo, como correspondía a una piscina ya que era un lugar de relajo y diversión.

El público ibas de familias a nadadores solitarios, y lentamente se iba llenando de más personas a medida que avanzaba el día.

Había unos casos puntuales que deberían evitar, pero nada problemático si no los enfrentaban.

Joshua acabó sin aliento tras dar las diez vueltas, pero apenas pudo tomar un sorbo de agua cuando Demian le quitó las zapatillas y lo empujó a la ducha de entrada. La lluvia que lo empapó le dio escalofríos y cierta molestia que detestaba, algo normal cuando se regaba con agua fría.

Se detuvo en la orilla mirando el agua profunda con cierto recelo. No previó que Demian esperaría el momento exacto en que los dos salvavidas que había miraran en otra dirección para empujarlo adentro, saltando él después. Le puso las manos en la orilla antes de que emergiera manoteando atolondradamente.

—¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! —gritó Joshua, tosiendo, apretándose las narices porque le había entrado agua hasta el cerebro.

—Era más rápido, así no perdías calor. Empecemos, hum... A ver, sujétate de la orilla así y patea con ambas piernas de esta forma, tienes que estar paralelo al suelo.

Joshua intentó imitarlo, pataleando descoordinadamente. Demian dejó de mostrarle el ejercicio y se dedicó a levantarle el cuerpo cuando comenzaban a hundírsele las piernas, picándole en el estómago para incomodarlo y mantenerlo paralelo al suelo.

—Ahora responde las preguntas que te vaya haciendo.

—¿Eh?

—Sin dejar de patalear o te alejaré de la orilla —dijo firme como lo viera deteniéndose. Por su estatura podía estar de pie allí sin problemas, contrario a Joshua que desaparecía bajo el agua—. ¿Cómo pueden aparecer las sombras?

—Depende del tipo el cómo llegan —respondió entrecortado y con esfuerzo, alzando la cabeza sobre el nivel del agua—. Por lo general buscan a personas con emociones negativas y de malas intenciones, o consumidas por alguna ambición que les haga obviar la presencia de estas.

—¿Sólo cosas malas las atraen?

—En su mayoría... ¡Ough! —Se quejó porque casi tragó agua—. Pero no siempre. La gente débil de espíritu puede ser fácilmente influenciada o confundida.

—Muy bien, puedes parar —le permitió Demian—. ¿Cuáles sombras pueden beneficiarse de la gente débil?

Joshua lo pensó un poco a la vez que aprovechaba para respirar.

—Cuatro de las cinco.

—¿Todas de igual forma?

—Mmm... No. Les conviene más a las aetha y a las parásito. Si la persona es débil pero buena no le sirve a los... a los te... te... ¿Los gusanos?

—Tegmas —confirmó tranquilo.

—Esos y... ¿los que rastrean?

—¿Vennates? ¿A esos les sirven las personas débiles pero buenas?

—Sólo para implantar a un parásito o atraer aethas que lo acosen.

Demian se cruzó de brazos e hizo un gesto aprobatorio.

—Bastante bien. Los nombres te los perdono porque recién los conoces, pero memorízalos antes de que te enseñe los siguientes. Muy bien, repite el ejercicio.

No muy a gusto Joshua frunció el ceño y trató de ponerse horizontal para patear. Le incomodaba un poco que todo sonara a órdenes, pero fuera de eso se estaba divirtiendo. Apenas podía acordarse de cuándo fue a una piscina como aquella. Siempre se refrescaba manguereándose o bien... cuando abrían un grifo en su calle, sino iban a las fuentes de algún parque con sus hermanas y se bañaban con ropa.

Distraído en lo que pensaba no se dio cuenta de que Demian le hizo una pregunta, y por no responder éste lo jaló de los pies, llevándoselo piscina adentro, obligándolo a volver como pudiera a la orilla.


	6. Monstruo de sombra

**Monstruo de sombra**

El ejercicio les abrió el apetito y salieron antes de lo planeado para almorzar. Se instalaron en las toallas para secarse y se dispusieron a comer los sándwichs que trajo Demian.

—Los hizo mi mamá. Tuvo pocos minutos para prepararlos, por eso están algo desarmados.

—Ni cuenta me di con lo rico que están —respondió Joshua feliz por estar llevándose algo al estómago—. ¿Tu mamá sabe todo esto? ¿Ella también tiene poderes?

Demian le dirigió una leve mirada incómoda, no acostumbraba a hablar de su familia y sobre el asunto de las sombras todo junto. Eso porque nunca tuvo a alguien que conociera su secreto.

—Ella es alguien normal, no tiene poderes, pero es muy intuitiva. —Dándole un mordisco al emparedado y masticándolo un rato antes de seguir—. Mi viejo le explicó todo cuando eran jóvenes, creo que antes de que decidieran casarse. Por más que él le ocultara lo que hacía y la protegiera para callado, al momento de tener hijos estos lo delatarían ya que nuestra habilidad es heredada, y debe enseñarse desde muy temprana edad.

—¿Y ella no tuvo miedo? ¿De las sombras y la amenaza?

—Tal vez, nunca me ha comentado al respecto. Se me ocurre... No importa qué haya pensado ella, o qué haya sentido, le creyó a mi viejo y creyó que con él era suficiente para, qué se yo, estar segura o que todo resultaría bien. —Levantó las manos e hizo gesto de quitarse la culpa—. Cosas del amor.

Joshua bajó la cabeza. A sus ojos el papá de Demian había sido my valiente por contarle semejante verdad a quien le gustaba.

«Y su mamá pese a saberlo siguió con él...» Poniéndose colorado. ¿Qué era menos terrible? ¿Declararse a Irina o tener que contarle todo esto?

—Hablando de "cosas del amor"... —dijo Demian poniendo tono cargoso y viéndole burlonamente—. ¿No sería mejor si despertamos a Irina? Así sería inevitable que ustedes dos estuvieran juntos todo el tiempo, se podrían conocer mejor.

—¡Que no! —gritó hecho un tomate.

—Alguien extra en el equipo siempre es bienvenido, pero si ella te gusta...

—¡PARA! —Comenzando a pegarle manotazos, desesperado por detenerlo. Después se dio cuenta de que metió la pata al dejar en evidencia sus sentimientos y cayó ofuscado, enterrando la cara en la toalla—. No es para la risa.

Demian se divertía molestándolo, pero al oírlo decir aquello sintió algo de compasión. Ciertamente podía entenderlo ya que en su momento pasó por lo mismo.

—Quiero que entiendas una cosa —dijo con tono serio y ameno, para que se diera cuenta de que ya no bromeaba—. Tarde o temprano ella se va a enterar de las sombras. Por más que la resguardes, es una de nosotros y no puede huir de su deber porque a la larga la dañará. Por ahora yo soy quien está a cargo y eso no lo puedes cambiar: soy quien tiene los recursos y entiende mejor lo que pasa. Si me veo en la obligación de despertarla, porque lo necesitemos o porque su vida depende de ello, deberé hacer mi trabajo te guste o no, pero para que estés tranquilo, te confirmo que de momento podemos dar pelea los dos.

Joshua apenas hizo una mueca, aun echado boca abajo mirando su pan mordisqueado. Entendía bien lo que decía Demian y le daba la razón, por eso era incapaz de reclamarle, pero aún así... Aún así...

Debido al silencio Demian prosiguió.

—Puede parecerte que no tienes el control, pero si te enfocas, sí lo tienes, en ciertos detalles. Tú la conoces, yo no. Para ti es alguien importante, para mí es una posible colega solamente. Puedes elegir entre ser sincero con ella o no, y dependiendo de lo que elijas, ser consecuente con tus acciones. Eso te evitará más problemas.

Joshua gruñó, abrumado.

—Es complicado —dijo medio de mal humor—. Aún... Aún estoy confundido con lo de las sombras. No puedo relacionarla a ella con esto otro porque siento como si fueran dos mundos distintos.

—Oh, bien, te encuentro la razón.

—¿Eh? ¿De verdad?

—Yo estoy acostumbrado a esta realidad porque crecí con ella, se me olvida que tú no y que apenas te la he chantado hace dos días solamente, es natural que no te parezca normal. Aún así ten presente lo que dije.

—Vale —suspiró rendido.

Tras eso continuaron almorzando sin decir demasiado.

«Es tan extraño» pensó Demian examinando a Joshua. «Casi como si él no fuera un chico normal, es demasiado tranquilo y... Es como si algo faltara.»

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. Pero ya que estamos, sigamos con la explicación de los monstruos de sombra en lo que bajamos la comida —dijo frotándose las manos y sacando la botella de bloqueador.

* * *

><p>Demian no esperó a que pasara una hora, como corresponde si comes y quieres volver al agua. A los cuarenta minutos agarró a Joshua y se lo llevó para continuar enseñándole nado, necesitaba que empezara a bracear cuanto antes.<p>

—Parece tan enredado —dijo Joshua tomando un respiro, afirmándose de la orilla—. Pero a la vez no lo es.

—¿Flotar?

—No. Me refiero a identificar cuándo aparecerá una sombra. Muchas cosas las atraen o pueden hacer que cambien su estado, pero me doy cuenta de que no toda persona triste o que esté pasando un mal momento es un imán para ellas.

—Así es. Las sombras no están atadas a emociones, lo que buscan son huéspedes, rehenes y marionetas para utilizar. No hay un sentimiento que les pueda jalar por sí solo, debe ser un cóctel de cosas. Sí pueden llegar a manipular una situación que no les compete para convertirla en una que sí, como usar la pena, la frustración o la rabia de alguien y motivarlo para que acabe en venganza, pero como ves, ese es un proceso paulatino.

—¿Una "explosión"?

Demian negó con la cabeza, sentado en el borde de la piscina.

—La "explosión" es cuando el poder de la sombra se libera ó cuando cumple su cometido, ya sea poseer a la persona, conseguir que haga algo insospechado al manipularla o haber ganado suficiente fuerza como para volverse un vennat, una sombra independiente. Aunque... También le decimos así a una "posesión espontánea", pero son casos muy raros y poco usuales, porque pasar de un "posible objetivo" a ser "alguien manipulado" en cosa de segundos es como... ¿En qué momento las sombras se dieron cuenta de que podían hacerlo?

—Pero, ¿no se supone que son seres inmateriales? ¿Que pueden ver a través de nosotros?

—Sí, pero no andan pendientes de cada persona sobre la faz de la tierra, sino, tú y yo no estaríamos aquí, empezando porque habrían aniquilado a mis antepasados hace mucho. Ven distinto, pero no son adivinos.

—¿Eso debería tranquilizarme, supongo?

—Por eso usan a sus monstruos. —Pero Demian siguió explicando, orgulloso de estar dejándolo todo claro—. Los colocan en cualquier parte y no tienen que hacerse cargo de ellos. Después, estos dañan a la gente y así crean una situación ventajosa o descubren a posibles víctimas.

—¿Son como tu radar? —preguntó molesto porque no le hiciera caso.

Demian lo miró enojado, le puso una mano en la cabeza y lo empujó hacia abajo, hundiéndolo.

—No me compares con una de esas basuras.

—¡Entendí, entendí! —suplicó en un momento que pudo sacar la cabeza.

—Las sombras se alimentan de la negatividad y del caos, pero por medio de los monstruos pueden absorben la energía vital de la gente, algo que por sí mismas son incapaces de hacer. Cuando luchemos, los monstruos son prioridad.

Escucharon un pitazo de silbato y Demian soltó a Joshua, asustado, pensando que el salvavidas lo regañaría, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos iba hacia él. Aquél que se encontraba al otro extremo resolvía una riña entre niños. Había uno en el suelo llorando y varios que intentaban huir corriendo, a lo que el salvavidas les pitaba para detenerlos.

«Menudo susto...» pensó Demian, percatándose de lo vacía que estaba la piscina.

—Si sigues haciendo eso conseguirás que ya no me guste esto de nadar —se quejó Joshua. Como lo notó distraído miró hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de lo mismo—. De pronto desaparecieron todos.

—Plena hora de almuerzo. —Se puso de pie y estiró los brazos hacia arriba, botando la pereza—. Y yo me estoy achicharrando así que voy a entrar. ¿Hum?

—¿Qué cosa?

El peliverte no entendía por qué Demian pasó del relajo absoluto a estar preocupado, así que trató de dar con aquello que atrajo su atención, en la parte más honde de toda la piscina. Allí el otro salvavidas sacaba del agua a una niña de trece o catorce años que parecía haberse fatigado de forma repentina, llevándosela hacia la caseta con camilla que estaba atrás, al otro lado de la reja.

Ya que la parte más profunda quedó desierta, Demian notó algo extraño y forzó la vista, inclinándose hacia adelante.

—Hay alguien en el fondo y no emerge… —dijo el joven consciente de lo extraño que sonaba eso—. ¡No puede ser!

—¡¿Qué, qué cosa?!

—Hablando del diablo, hay un monstruo de sombra justo en el fondo. Creo que por eso la chica se habrá cansado de la nada, debió absorberle su energía vital mientras nadaba. Vayamos ahora que no hay nadie, hay que deshacerse de él cuanto antes. —Y dicho esto se lanzó con un largo piquero, nadando velozmente hacia allá para poder acortar distancia sin llamar la atención.

—¡Espera! —Joshua fue tras él, braceando descoordinadamente, mezclando todo lo que le evitara hundirse aunque eso resultara ser más cansador.

Cuando llegó donde empezaban los tres metros de profundidad se detuvo para poder respirar, viendo cómo Demian paralizaba con un enorme círculo de magia unos tentáculos desagradables que salían del filtro.

—Tiene a alguien atrapado contra el suelo —le dijo maniobrando para permanecer a flote—. Si voy yo perderé el conjuro que lo aprisiona. Trata de rescatarlo tú.

—¡¿Yo?! ¡No sé si pueda llegar tan hondo!

—¡No es seguro que nos deshagamos de esta cosa antes de que la persona se ahogue! Que sea inténtalo —le ordenó Demian apretando los dientes, sentía cómo los tentáculos querían aflojar el círculo.

Joshua se sintió más presionado que nunca y sin haber hecho nada comenzó a faltarle el aire. Una persona corría peligro por culpa de algo que seguramente no veía, era algo que se escapaba a su comprensión pero allí estaban ellos, quienes podían hacer resolver la situación...

Golpeó el agua e inhaló profundo, se afirmó de la orilla como si fuera a salirse de la piscina pero se dio impulso hacia abajo, hundiéndose rápidamente con eso. Apenas consiguió alcanzar la profundidad media, pero se forzó a nadar como pudo hasta aquella cosa que se veía morada o café bajo el agua, carnosa e irregular.

Buscó con la vista, tratando de no salir a flote, cuando notó un tentáculo que aplastaba a alguien. Por el traje de baño supo que se trataba de una chica, la que aún pateaba y que con sus manos intentaba quitarse aquello, pero era como si no pudiera tocarlo.

Joshua emergió para tomar aire, topándose con la mirada de Demian.

—¡Lo intentaré! —le confirmó, repitiendo su técnica para sumergirse, esta vez, más cerca de la chica y con un impulso mayor.

Abajo trató de tomar el tentáculo para quitarlo, pero era demasiado pesado. Cambió de lado para que la niña lo viera, quizás si ella ponía de su parte podría desatorarla más fácilmente, pero justo en ese instante Joshua se percató de quién se trataba...


	7. Nick

**Nick**

«Irina…». Joshua se paralizó, esperando que ella lo viera y que con eso todo se revelara.

Pero no pasó.

Irina bajó la cabeza sin abrir los ojos y lentamente dejó de forcejear, con el miedo marcado en su expresión.

Desesperado Joshua volvió a la carga pero el tentáculo era inamovible, lo soltaba un poco y los músculos en éste ejercían presión, empujándolo. Trató de crear el rayo entre sus manos pero se fue hacia la superficie y aunque quiso volver ya no tenía aire en los pulmones. Estiró un brazo hacia ella, viéndola dejar de pelear.

—¡¿No lo puedes quitar?! —preguntó Demian cuando Joshua salió tosiendo por culpa del ahogo.

—Sálvala… —le rogó acercándose—. Tiene a Irina y no la puedo sacar, por favor…

Algo por dentro lo hería, le arrancaba el corazón con cada súplica.

—¡¿A ella?! Qué demon… Aléjate, lo más probable es que cuando la libere el monstruo se saldrá del anillo de contención y arremeterá contra ti.

Demian se sumergió en el acto, sin reparar en que Joshua no se apartó.

El dolor interno que invadía al pequeño apenas le permitía mantenerse a flote. Nadar hasta la orilla para salirse era un imposible en ese momento. Primero la sombra que quiso exterminar a Irina anteayer y ahora justo fue atrapada por un monstruo…

Pero lo de ahora era una coincidencia, ¿no? Demian le explicó que los monstruos no cazaban, no iban tras alguien específico como las sombras, así que tenía que serlo. No era su culpa y sin embargo no podía sentir alivio, porque fue incapaz de rescatarla. Quería hacer algo, pero no sabía cómo; lo intentó allá abajo y fracasó, ni siquiera pudo moverla de abajo del tentáculo.

«Prometí que la protegería pero ahora no pude hacer nada. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no podré cumplir mi palabra?»

Fue el punto de inflexión, donde vio cómo todo se oscurecía.

El dolor que lo invadía se concentró en su pecho y fue como si lo atravesara. La sensación lo doblegó, dejándolo sin aire, haciéndole perder el control de su cuerpo, sin embargo sentía que este se movía todavía bajo el agua.

Entre tanto, Demian había colocado un portal debajo de Irina, aprovechando que el tentáculo hacía presión contra el suelo para sacarla fácilmente. Emergieron detrás de unos arbustos, donde estaban los generadores de la albrca, con una oleada de agua que los acompañó en la teletransportación.

La revisó rápidamente para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Respiraba de forma débil y permanecía desmayada por el robo de su energía, pero al parecer la rescató a tiempo, que era lo más importante. Se colocó de pie, sin apartarse de ella, y buscó a Joshua para indicarle dónde estaban, así lo reemplazaba mientras él iba a acabar con el monstruo, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte.

«¿Salió o no de la piscina?» se cuestionó. Tampoco lo veía en donde tenían sus toallas. «Por favor que el monstruo no lo haya atrapado en lo que yo me llevaba a Irina…»

Se escuchó un borboteo extraño en la piscina seguido de un golpe fuerte, como si algo hubiera explotado bajo el agua. Demian vio la agitación en la parte más honda y preocupado golpeó el suelo con el pie descalzo. En la tierra se dibujó el "círculo-radar", la flecha giró sobre el eje, marcando algunos pequeños puntos pero no se detuvo, ya que no encontraba lo que Demian estaba buscando: al monstruo.

«¿Ya no está?» Sorprendido. Si el radar no daba con él era porque simplemente ya no se encontraba en ese plano.

Un poco aturdido reordenó sus prioridades. Debía buscar a Joshua, así que dio otro golpecito al suelo para reiniciar el radar. Ahora la flecha se detuvo casi al instante, apuntando la parte honda. Demian alzó la vista y descubrió a Joshua en la orilla, asomando apenas la cabeza y mirándolo fijamente.

«¿Se pudo transformar?» Atento al pelo largo, las facciones adultas y las marcas azuladas en su piel. Así no podría salir del agua sin llamar la atención.

Demian creó un portal a su lado y se concentró para que la otra parte calzara con su compañero en el agua. Cuando abrió los ojos Joshua estaba junto a ellos, de rodillas sobre la tierra y agachándose para recoger a Irina. A la luz del día los símbolos que lo cubrían y las formas irregulares de su cuerpo, de los hombros y brazos, se podían apreciar perfectamente.

—¿En verdad tú lo destruiste? —preguntó inseguro. Sentía algo extraño respecto a él mientras lo veía recargar la cabeza de Irina contra su pecho—. Hey...

‹¡No la toques!› gritó Joshua, atrapado todavía en la negrura que paralizaba su cuerpo, la que no le impedía ver y escuchar.

Demian se sobresaltó y limpió un oído. Escuchó a Joshua pero claramente el que tenía en frente no había dicho nada, más bien fue como un susurro mental.

—¿Joshua? —exclamó, buscando la respuesta en el sujeto que tenía en frente.

—Mh… Vaya, vaya —dijo finalmente "Joshua", levantando la cabeza—. Estás en un nivel muy avanzado, puedes oír mentes.

—Tú no eres él —recalcó Demian, notando el tipo de mirada y actitud, diferentes a las de su compañero cuando estuvo como adulto la otra vez.

—Ciertamente no, pero soy parte de él. Ahora que ha despertado pude encontrar el camino y por fin regresar… —Concentró su atención en la pequeña figura entre sus brazos y la estrechó.

‹¡Quita tus manos de ella! Pensé que moría cuando dijiste que ibas a usurpar mi cuerpo porque te resultaba más cómodo. ¡No confío en ti!›

—Tranquilo, sólo estoy ayudándola al anular cualquier marca que haya dejado el monstruo, cosa que las sombras usarían para encontrarla más tarde.

‹¡¿Marca?!›

Eso llamó la atención de Demian e hizo a un lado su actitud hostil, pero sin tenerle mucha confianza todavía.

—Así que era cierto que los monstruos marcaban a la gente...

—Es una marca astral que sólo pueden ver aquellos que tienen contacto con el otro plano, sean o no de los nuestros.

—Entonces... —Demian se agachó—, ¿eres la línea perdida de donde reencarnó Joshua?

—Es algo más complicado que eso, pero podría decirse que sí. No tengo permitido decir algo que no venga al caso, así que tampoco cuentes con que lo sé y diré todo. —Hizo una leve pausa, esperando que Joshua se volviera a quejar, pero él estaba callado y prestando atención—. De ahora en adelante seré parte de Joshua, viviré en su interior y saldré cuando haga falta que actúe. Tú podrás escucharme cuando esté encerrado igual que como haces ahora con Joshua. —Sonrió confiado, clocando una mano en el pecho de Irina para traspasarle de su energía—. Mi nombre es "Nick".

—¿Nick?

Nick estrechó a Irina con suavidad y ternura antes de colocarla de costado, donde ella reaccionó y comenzó a toser, despertando lentamente.

—Toda tuya —le indicó apartándose de ella, yendo hacia los matorrales y árboles sin podar que estaban a un costado.

—¡¿Qué?! —Demian quiso seguirlo, pero no pudo porque Irina estaba terminando de despertar—. Hey, ¿te encuentras bien?

Por un instante a Irina le pareció ver a alguien extraño perdiéndose tras los árboles. Tosió otro poco hasta botar agua, con arcadas, para luego sentarse al sentir que ya había acabado.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó frotándose los ojos—. Sentí que algo me empujó y atrapó contra el fondo…

—Te atoraste con el filtro de la piscina, pero por suerte no fue nada grave. Te desmayaste debido al susto y la ansiedad.

—Pensé que me iba a ahogar… —Descubriéndose un poco embarrada por estar sobre la tierra.

—Ya pasó. —Demian trató de calmarla con una palmadita en su espalda—. Sé más cuidadosa y listo. Te traje hasta aquí para que no se juntara gente mirona y te tomaras el tiempo que necesitaras.

—Gracias —dijo avergonzada.

Joshua veía irritado tras los árboles, ya vuelto a la normalidad. Estrujaba las piernas de su traje de baño con una ira infinita.

‹¿Y pensabas aprender a controlar tus poderes sin la guía apropiada?› dijo Nick, siendo él quien ahora estaba encerrado adentro.

«No me agradas... No te quiero conmigo, no necesito tu ayuda. ¡Vete!»

‹Jajajaja› soltó Nick en una larga carcajada, con su voz grave y suave. ‹Por más que quieras no me iré, no hasta que estés listo, y todavía falta demasiado para eso. No quieres estar en una situación como la de hoy otra vez, ¿o sí? ¿Tener que rescatar a Irina y no poder hacer nada más que mirar?›

Joshua golpeó con el puño el árbol que tenía en frente.

«¡Claro que no! Quiero poder rescatarla, quiero poder ayudar, pero deseo hacerlo por mi cuenta, no que sea alguien más usando mi cuerpo.»

‹Entonces presta atención y observa bien› le dijo de forma brusca y cortante. ‹Soy quien sabe manejar todos los poderes que tienes y cómo transformarse a voluntad. Te puedo explicar todo lo que necesites pero hay cosas que sólo aprenderás viéndolas. Después, cuando compruebe que te las puedes arreglar tú solo, te dejaré en paz.›

«¿Y te irás?»

‹Sólo si de verdad estás listo.›

«¿Y cuándo lo estaré?»

‹¡Cuando lo estés! Y deja de pensar en cómo ignorarme o sacarme de ti, es inútil.›

Joshua se erizó porque había estado pensando en eso mientras hablaban. Su reacción le causó gracia a Nick

‹Leerte es demasiado fácil, necesitas entrenar en varios aspectos.›

—¡Basta! —exclamó colapsado. Primero Demian diciéndole que era un inútil de forma indirecta y ahora "esta cosa", que le hablaba en su mente y lo catalogaba de caso perdido—. ¿Qué eres de mí? ¿Un antepasado?

‹No, no lo soy. Diría que más bien soy una parte de tus poderes que fue sellada en un espacio atemporal, en donde las sombras no pudieran meter sus narices, esperando a que apareciera alguien con tu habilidad. En pocas palabras soy tu guía, así que más te vale irte acostumbrando a mi presencia.›

Joshua bajó el puño, tratando de comprender esta nueva y loca situación.


	8. Conflictos en marcha

**Conflictos en marcha**

Tener a "alguien" en su interior resultaba difícil de aceptar para Joshua, aunque ya transcurrieron un par días desde la aparición de Nick. Que le comentara cosas de la nada lo hacía sobresaltar, especialmente cuando estaba solo, y lo distraía enormemente cuando conversaba con otras personas… Pero lo peor era que Nick escuchaba sus pensamientos, veía lo que él se imaginaba o se le cruzara por la mente, no tenía privacidad en ningún momento. Sin embargo, agradecía que no fuera tan hablador como pensó que era, ya que le daba momentos de silencio cuando los necesitaba.

«¿Por qué apareciste después y no cuando Demian me despertó?»

‹Ya te lo he dicho, estar encerrado en un lugar atemporal no significa que también puedo ignorar las leyes del espacio. Hasta que no usaras el mismo poder que me liberó era imposible dar contigo, porque pese a ser un don único, es el hecho de que no sabes manejarlo lo que me llama. Es importante ya que si no aprendes a controlarlo bien se volverá catastrófico después.›

Conversaban de "forma silenciosa" en la mente de Joshua, camino a reunirse con Demian.

«¿Es porque el "proceso" se aceleró? ¿Y si todo hubiera seguido su ritmo normal no te tocaba venir?»

‹Más o menos.›

«¿Más o menos?»

—Parece que ya se van llevando mejor —comentó Demian saliéndoles al encuentro, casi al lado de Joshua. Había escuchado las últimas líneas de lo que hablaron.

Joshua lo miró enojado.

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? Ya no quiero pensar nada cuando estás cerca porque podrías escucharlo. ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?

—No voy leyendo mentes a diestra y siniestra —ahora él se molestó, picándole la frente con el dedo índice—. Necesito concentrarme de una manera especial para poder hacerlo, por eso no ando oyendo lo que piensan todos en la calle. Tampoco tenía contemplado aplicarlo contigo hasta que llegó tu guía.

‹Él dice la verdad› mencionó Nick. ‹A mí me escucha sin esforzarse porque estoy en una frecuencia superior a la de un pensamiento. Para él es como si yo estuviera afuera de ti, y ocurre lo mismo cuando cambiamos de lugares.›

—Aun así… —Joshua miró fijamente a Demian. «No me da confianza…»

‹Eso no lo escuchó ahora.›

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Demian.

—Nada —respondió Joshua moviéndose a propósito para que no pudiera concentrarse, haciendo como si se fuera a adelantar—. ¿De nuevo a la piscina?

—Hoy será más tarde, tengo que pasar a recoger unas cosas que me encargaron. En el camino podemos conversar, aún me resulta extraño escuchar a Nick…

‹Soy un suceso, vaya.›

Joshua no se quejó, un viernes que empezaba tranquilo se agradecía. El dolor muscular acumulado a lo largo de la semana le tenía acalambrado, al punto que su cuerpo reaccionara a medias. ¿Sería capaz de aguantar el trabajo con toda esa fatiga?

—¿Y cómo vas con todo esto? —le preguntó Demian retomando la conversación—. Te confesaré que desde el primer día me sorprendió tu "facilidad" para aceptar el asunto.

—En verdad… aún me cuesta creer que es real, pero lo que ha sucedido…

—Ya veo, ha sido más por resignación, "esperando que todo acabara tan repentino como llegó". ¿Sabes qué creo? Que tú desde antes no estabas quedo con los márgenes y estructura de la realidad, por eso aunque te sorprende no te desconcierta, no te cierras. Si no fuera así, no habrías despertado solo el otro día.

—¿Y si estaba predispuesto porque soy una reencarnación? Dijiste que algo no andaba bien.

‹Lo dudo. Lo único predispuesto es que despertarías en algún momento, pero aunque todo se aceleró, tu despertar podría haber ocurrido después, quizás más hacia el momento en que todo estallara.›

—¿Estallar?

Joshua entendía que las sombras y los monstruos han existido desde siempre. El "problema" ya estaba allí, rodeándolos, pero por cómo lo trataba Nick parecía que eso no era todo.

—Espera —dijo Demian como si detuviera a Nick, cosa que molestó a Joshua porque lo incomodaba—. ¿Quieres decir que nos tocará retomar la guerra?

‹Eso no podría asegurártelo.›

—¿Retomarla? —preguntó Joshua, confundido.

—Aunque no es seguro, podría tocarnos realmente... —Atajó a Joshua por los brazos, deteniendo la marcha—. Nick, tú debes saberlo, tú eres un espíritu antiguo.

‹Por más antiguo que sea no puedo predecir nada. Me encerraron para mantener a salvo los conocimientos que necesitaría aquél que reencarnara con el poder de Joshua, lo que menos sé es qué está pasando actualmente en el mundo. No puedo responder a tu pregunta.›

—Eres importante, algo debieron haberte dicho —cerniéndose sobre él—. Si te encerraron es porque sabían que tu rama desaparecería de alguna forma. ¿Cómo lo sabían? Dime.

‹Sólo fue por previsión y ya. Contrario a ti cuando Joshua usa su poder se delata de forma notoria porque altera su cuerpo. Quizás ése sea el motivo por el cual supusieron que le pasaría algo antes que a los que son como tú.›

—Demian… —interrumpió Joshua—. ¿Me puedes soltar? ¡No soy él!

‹En parte sí soy tú y tú eres yo, pero vale, suéltalo porque su cuerpo no es el mío.›

«¡No soy tú! Te dije que por cada vez que lo dijeras yo lo negaría.»

‹Vale.› Y en su tono denotaba que le importaba un comino su opinión.

«De hecho, yo no creo que tu aspecto real sea el de cuando tengo mi forma adulta, simplemente eres tú usando mi cuerpo.»

‹La próxima vez que salgas de la ducha lo vemos. Con lo inexperto que eres puedo tomar posesión de tu cuerpo cuando me plazca.›

Demian había soltado a Joshua a los segundos de su petición, y se hubiera puesto a pensar profundo la creciente duda que tenía de no ser porque…

—No quiero enterarme de lo que discuten ahora, pero de todas formas escucho a medias. ¿Lo conversan en voz alta o lo dejan para después? —Hablándoles con sarcasmo. Joshua se puso colorado, mientras que Nick ni se inmutó—. Si tomamos en cuenta que tú e Irina son dos ramas raras, perdidas, que han aparecido juntas, sólo puedo creer que sí ocurrirá algo importante, aunque no se trate de la guerra precisamente. —Se llevó una mano a la frente, masajeándosela—. Tienes que entrenar como bestia este verano.

—¿Como bestia?

—Y deberemos despertar a Irina, es inevitable.

—¡No todavía!

—Entiendo que no quieres que vea lo patético que eres con tus poderes, pero podría ser un problema mayor el no hacerlo a tiempo.

—¡¿Que qué?!

‹Por ahora eso puede esperar.› Comentó Nick aguantándose apenas la risa, Demian había planteado el "inconveniente" de forma magistral.

«¿Estás para ayudarme o para hacerme sentir mal?»

—Lo digo porque si lo que estuvo en la piscina te fue problemático, lo que vendrá a continuación será peor. Eso apenas era como una planta, si cosas así ya las pueden materializar y dejarlas listas para emboscar, no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que aparezcan monstruos más complejos y fuertes.

‹Déjamelos a mí. Me los cargo a todos en lo que tú lo mueles a él con entrenamiento.›

Joshua pateó el suelo enojado, sin detenerse.

—¿No se supone que yo debo aprender a pelear contra esas cosas por mi cuenta? Si lo haces siempre en mi lugar jamás me volveré más fuerte.

‹Cuando me demuestres que puedes solo, yo te dejo hacerlo, pero por ahora no entiendes ni de lo que hablamos.›

—Que sí entiendo.

Demian hizo un chasquido con los dedos frente a su cara.

—Ya, recogemos las cosas y vamos a practicar, sólo tienes este fin de semana libre para aprender lo que te falta. En el trabajo iré algunos días para supervisarte cuando no te toque hacer mucho. De allí, sábado y domingo no te atrevas a escaparte de mí.

—¿Y tú no tienes amigos que quieran estar contigo en las vacaciones?

Con esa pregunta Joshua buscaba saber que no pasaría pegado a Demian de ahora en adelante.

—Pft, sí los tengo, pero no están en la ciudad, se fueron a la playa mientras yo me quedé porque sabía que algo no estaba bien.

—¿No te preocupa que una sombra los pueda atacar?

—No, usualmente las sombras problemáticas se concentran donde hay alguno de _nosotros_. Debes entender que no podemos controlar a todas las sombras que hay en el mundo. Por acción y reacción algunas cumplen un papel importante en la existencia humana, pero aquellas que están fuera de norma son las que debemos erradicar. Es mutuo, ellas rompen nuestras reglas como nosotros rompemos las suyas al poder enfrentarlas.

—E… Espera…

‹Sí, quiere decir que ustedes dos atraen más "sombras problema" de un radio mayor a que si estuvieran solos.›

—Jeh' —Demian se burló satisfecho, pero algo nervioso por cómo reaccionaría Joshua a lo que diría—. Mi viejo y los tíos han enfrentado sombras desde nuestra edad. Tres de nosotros que han concentrado en esta ciudad la mayoría de "sombras problema" de la región, más o menos.

—¡¿Qué?!

‹Las sombras emergen por cualquier lugar, pero cuando se establecen campos de batalla entre ellas y nosotros, prefieren aparecer allí o los alrededores. Así evitamos que muchas de las más peligrosas vaguen por el mundo.›

Joshua comenzó a contar con los dedos, espantándose.

—Ellos eran tres, más nosotros dos: cinco, e Irina…

—Ah, no, espera —le frenó Demian, haciendo con las manos el gesto de tiempo fuera—. Los viejos no se nos unen.

—¿Cómo…? —Eso no le cuadraba en absoluto a Joshua.

—Es generacional. Déjame pensar cómo te lo explico… Todo este enfrentamiento no sólo se da peleándonos directamente con ellas, también transcurre en otros aspectos más sutiles. Nosotros poseemos las herramientas para erradicarlas, y ciertamente tenemos la ventaja de que al agruparnos las atraemos. Si nos sabemos cuidar estamos muy por encima de ellas y es cosa de suerte al pescar. Pero al ser de este plano tenemos al tiempo como mayor revés, y esa es una cosa que las sombras no experimentan.

‹Es un equilibrio entre ambas dimensiones, que se establece teniéndolos a ustedes esparcidos tanto en distancia, de lugares físicos, como brecha de edades. Un elegido muy joven y sin guía es una presa fácil para ellas, y es cuando pueden tomar ventaja.›

—También un elegido muy viejo y con su poder agotado —prosiguió Demian—. Todos nosotros nacemos con nuestras habilidades marcadas, las que aprendemos a conocer y manejar desde que despertamos. Usualmente alcanzan su punto máximo en la juventud, donde también estamos listos para preparar "a un sucesor".

Carraspeando en ese punto.

«O teniendo un hijo, algo que para nosotros no viene al caso todavía» pensó incómodo antes de seguir—. Cuando ese "aprendiz" comienza a manejar sus habilidades, va mermando lentamente el poder de su antecesor, como si se lo quitara. Por eso para algunos es una maldición: aunque no quieras hacer uso de tu poder, de todas formas las sombras te reconocerán porque lo posees, y si no lo sabes manejar significa fin del camino. No puedes estar tranquilo hasta que le hayas entregado la tarea a alguien más.

—¿Y si no la entregan nunca?

—Los poderes se pierden, son paralelos a tu vitalidad. Ja', aunque, uno aguanta mucho, mis padres y tíos todavía pueden pelear duro estando en grupo. Aún no consigo el máximo de las habilidades de mi padre, así que te haces una idea de cómo es.

«Y como yo salí de la nada…» Abrió mucho los ojos—. Ya entiendo por qué mi poder me sobrepasa. No lo heredé de nadie, vino completo conmigo.

—¡Justamente! —Dándole palmaditas en la cabeza, felicitándolo—. Ya comienzas a pensar como uno de nosotros.

—¡Auch! —Apartando su mano.

—Los viejos van en retirada, ahora nos toca a nosotros ponernos las pilas —comentó más tranquilo, deteniéndolo afuera de una tienda de telas y fundas—. Llegamos, lo recogemos y seguimos.

Pero Joshua no fue tras Demian, se quedó en la calle pateando piedrecillas. Continuaba muy enojado con Nick, por todo.

«Si las cosas están mal Irina no puede ser despertada todavía. Cuando tenga más poder aceptaré, porque podré protegerla.»

‹"Cuando tenga más poder"› mofándose, ‹escúchate. Tienes ya todo el poder que puedes alcanzar, pero no lo puedes manejar. Así…›

«¡Verás que no dependeré de ti!» Chocó con alguien al estar distraído—. ¡Wah!

—¡Ay! —Chilló la chica que salía del negocio de al lado, donde se vendían artículos de pintura y arte.

Joshua estaba pálido mirando a Irina. Apenas había reaccionado a agarrarla para que no cayera, pero cuando la vio estable la soltó rápidamente.

—Jo... Joshua —dijo ella sorprendida—. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—E… Estoy buscando trabajo… —Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, no quería revelarle nada de lo que estaba pasándole, pero luego quiso golpearse porque esa tampoco era la mejor respuesta. Actuó con normalidad, mirándola de frente. Apenas la pasaba por cinco centímetros de estatura—. Ah, la tienda de arte. ¿Aquí es donde siempre compras tus lápices?

Rápido cambio de tema, sin duda eso lo ayudaría.

—No, esos los compro en otro lado —respondió tranquila abriendo la bolsa—. Este verano quiero ver si aprendo a pintar con acrílicos, mi papá me regaló un atril para navidad y pienso ponerme a practicar. Vine aquí porque vendían más barato la pintura.

—¡Pintar con acrílico! Guau… A lápices ya haces cosas geniales. —Se puso colorado—. Qui-Quizás algún día me puedas mostrar lo que hagas.

—Si me sale bien sí —decía ella con total normalidad—. Joshua… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

—¡¿Qu-Qué cosa?! —Rígido como un poste.

—¿Ayer estabas en la piscina del recinto Mure?

Atorado a más no poder sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza. ¿Eso era bueno? ¿Era malo? ¿Estaba metiéndose en un problema porque ella lo vio y, aunque él a ella también, no se acercó a saludarla ni decirle nada?

—Entonces sí eras tú.

—¿Tú también estabas allí? —Mentir era la única opción saludable.

—Sí, y te vi —divertida porque asumió que él no la vio—. Estabas con un tipo que creo es de nuestro colegio, de pelo negro, parece que de cuarto medio —dijo mirando hacia el cielo, tratando de verificar en su mente si aquello era correcto—. ¿Qué hacías allí, y con él? ¿No que tú no sabías nadar?

Doble estocada.

«Irina, siempre tan perspicaz.» Pensó con una mano en el pecho, estrujando su polera pero moviendo los dedos como si le picara la tela. Estaba que se moría.

‹Me parece bien que lo sea, una chica despierta es más atenta para el trato con los demás.›

«Te voy a matar.» Por dentro estaba amenazador pero por fuera intentaba aparentar calma—. Él me está enseñando a nadar… Lo conocí cuando fui a practicar baloncesto en la plaza municipal antes de año nuevo y nos hemos llevado bastante… bien…

Se sentía como un timador diciendo mentira tras mentira.

—¡¿Sí?! Pensé que habías dicho que te daba igual. Mmm, ¿buscabas el trabajo para poder pagar la entrada?

—En... parte… Me gustaría poder llevar a mis hermanas también, pero… bueno… Sabes cómo están las cosas en casa... —«No puedo más, son demasiadas mentiras juntas.»

‹Sólo sigue, yo llevo el contador. Si pasas de las diez te premio enseñándote cómo controlar el rayo.›

«Qué clase de apoyo moral es ése.»

—No hablábamos desde que salimos de clases —dijo Irina algo sonrojada, bajando la cabeza, gesto que hizo reaccionar a Joshua—. El otro día Kari y yo casi tuvimos un accidente en la piscina, fue algo muy raro. Ayer me dejaron ir porque éramos un grupo como de seis y las chicas nos vigilaban bien, pero… Em... La próxima semana no tengo quien me acompañe, y quiero ir porque me divierto mucho en la piscina. ¿Podrías ir conmigo y a cambio te enseño a nadar?

—¿Accidente?

—Algo con el filtro en la parte honda, pero ya no me acerco allí. —Miró su reloj—. Tengo que irme ya, ¿qué dices?

Resultó que por fin una coincidencia era positiva, y hasta caída del cielo para él.

‹Eres patético, exageras demasiado.›

«¡Cállate!» Mirando con odio hacia un costado antes de recomponer su rostro para Irina—. ¡Claro! Pero antes de entrar al agua me deberás contar todo lo que pasó.

—Sí —respondió sonriendo—. ¿El miércoles puedes?

—Ahí estaré.

—A las once afuera. ¡Gracias! Tengo mucho que contarte de la navidad y año nuevo. ¡Nos estamos viendo! —dijo apartándose de él, despidiéndose con la mano libre y corriendo en la dirección opuesta.

Joshua suspiró cuan meloso podía, despidiéndose de ella con la mano.

—¿Se te olvidó que la próxima semana trabajas? —Lo sobresaltó Demian, quien estuvo espiándolos desde el interior de la tienda.

—¡AHH!

‹No seas así con él, creo que es su primera cita en toda la vida.›

Joshua explotó, tenía la cara roja y humo saliéndole de la cabeza.

«¡Eso cómo puedes saberlo si sólo llegaste hace unos días!»

‹¿Tú qué te crees que hago cuando no te hablo? ¿O cuando estás descansando? Te dije que tu mente era muy fácil de leer.›

—Tranquilo —lo alentó Demian usando su tono amiguero—. Le diré a mi tío y conociéndolo se apiadará de ti, además, "ahora somos amigos" ¿o no? —molestándolo, jalándole de las mejillas—. Pero ha quedado perfecto, así no cuestionará qué hago contigo si nos vuelve a ver juntos.

—¡Suéltame! —Manoteando—. Ustedes dos son una pesadilla.

—Pero tu única salvación de momento. —Indicándole por dónde debían caminar—. Aprovecharé estos días "extra" para enseñarte más sobre nuestros enemigos.

—Tú me conseguiste la pega, si está bien, no tengo mucho que decir.

—Bien dicho. Por cierto, por como hablaban ustedes dos, ella no tiene la más mínima idea de lo que sientes, ¿me equivoco?

‹No, no te equivocas› respondió Nick.

—¡Ya paren los dos! —Reclamó agotado. Demian dejó caer pesada una mano en su hombro—. ¿Qué?

—Cómo me compadezco de ti, tantas cosas que desconoces y no te imaginas. Mejor ten cuidado o descubrirás demasiado pronto que las chicas pueden ser unos monstruos disfrazados de frágiles ovejas.

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir…?

—Eres un pavo —dejó escapar Demian golpeándose la cara con una mano.

—¡Explícame!

—Olvídalo. Es algo que entenderás cuando te pase. Volviendo al tema principal…

«¿Qué quiso decir, Nick?»

‹No tengo idea.›

«¡No te creo! Tienes más o menos su edad, y ciertamente eres mucho más viejo. Algo debes saber al respecto...»

‹Estoy para asesorarte en la pelea contra las sombras, no me concierne nada más.›

«Ah, claro, ahora no te metes en mis asuntos tras haber visto todos mis recuerdos.» Espetó enojadísimo. Debería arremeter con algo de peso. «¿Tú conociste la vida pasada de Irina?»

‹¿Y esa pregunta?› Pero Nick actuó suspicaz, no reaccionó enojado como esperaba Joshua. ‹¿Esperas que te diga que sí? ¿Y qué harías si resultara ser cierto? Sólo te haría daño, deja de buscar donde no hay. Escucha bien: el tiempo y las memorias del pasado son cosas delicadas con las que no debes jugar.›

«Mmm…» Insatisfecho pero creyéndole, se le notaba serio.

—¿Entendiste? —Dijo Demian.

—¿Qué, qué?

Lo picó en la cara, agachándose encima de él.

—Dejé de hablarte hace rato cuando supe que charlabas con Nick, quería ver qué tan atento estabas. No me hace gracia que me dejen a un lado cuando estoy aquí.

—Lo siento…

—Por eso el entrenamiento de hoy será atroz —sentenció, tronando los dedos.

Joshua se llevó las manos a la cabeza, despeinándose, sufriendo el tormento. ¿Por qué las únicas personas que estaban para ayudarlo lo castigaban de esa forma?

Para sí, tratando de no pensarlo, juró que algún día tanto Demian como Nick lo llamarían a él por ayuda. Sin duda lo conseguiría y los haría callar.


	9. Preparando estrategias

**Preparando estrategias**

Tal como le había dicho Demian, ese fin de semana y el lunes fueron un infierno de entrenamiento, pero el martes lo dejó descansar llevándolo a conocer su futuro lugar de trabajo. Demian le mostró el edificio de oficinas, explicándole de qué iban los diferentes pisos e indicándole las rutas de escape alternativo, aquellas que debería usar si tenían que ir a un enfrentamiento repentino.

—Si te necesito, para que me ayudes escóndete en este lugar y yo te sacaré con un portal —explicó Demian.

—¿Y cómo sé que debo venir?

—Verdad que no tienes celular...

‹Déjamelo a mí› dijo Nick de lo más tranquilo.

—¿A ti? —preguntó Joshua con incredulidad. Hasta donde sabía Nick no era un psíquico.

‹Puedo sentir cuándo alguno de "los nuestros" está usando sus poderes, dentro de un radio cercano. Lo que hace Demian es muy peculiar y con lo que he visto estos días me basta para reconocerlo. Podría sentir su magia en cualquier lugar del edificio.›

—¿De verdad? —preguntaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo, pero la voz de Demian sobresalió por su tono desafiante—. Entonces probemos.

Y como lo apostara se metió en el punto ciego tras el muro, oscurecido por las escaleras y los gabinetes. Abrió un portal en el suelo que lo absorbió en un santiamén.

Joshua miró los alrededores, temiendo que alguien lo hubiese notado.

‹Estate tranquilo para que no llames la atención.›

La verdad casi nadie transitaba por allí y la poca gente que pasó ni dio cuenta de él.

A los minutos regresó Demian de la misma forma en que se fue.

—Y bien Nick —dijo cruzándose de brazos—. ¿En qué pisos estuve?

‹Primero apareciste en un baño del quinto piso, luego en los estacionamientos y finalmente en la azotea...›

Demian reparó en la inflexión de su voz, mirando fijamente la cabeza de Joshua esperando a que continuara, pero como no dijo más asintió.

—Justamente.

—Vaya... —Joshua estaba asombrado. Nick era SU radar, aunque sólo fuera a ayudarlo cuando le diera la regalada gana—. ¿Lo podías visualizar en cada lugar?

‹No exactamente, pero imagínate un mapa del edificio visto de costado y un punto brillante que se prende y apaga en diferentes lugares. No hace falta ver a Demian, su magia equivale a él, lo delata.›

Joshua soltó una risa cortada, como un carraspeo. A Nick le sorprendía tan poco lo que hacía Demian que a veces era como si se burlara de él.

—¿Y qué pasa con un lugar que no conoces, que nunca has visto antes?

‹Aunque ignoro la ubicación exacta, la señal viene de una dirección que me es clara...›

Demian se sobaba el brazo izquierdo, donde tenía una marca de piel irritada.

«Así que me "vio" con él» pensaba mientras Joshua y Nick conversaban. «Me dejé llevar y olvidé que no debía hacer locuras porque sí aquí. Tuve suerte de que no me hiriera de verdad.»

La imagen de su tío alcanzándolo en la azotea lo asaltó nuevamente. Apareció de la nada levantando su campo de retención alrededor de él, casi incrustándolo en las paredes transversales. Él había creído que Demian fue atacado por algo que no podía quitarse de encima y por eso iba y venía en el edificio, como pidiendo ayuda discretamente para no emerger en medio de su oficina.

Se masajeó la frente. «Bueno, me lo busqué...»

—¿Demian? —preguntó Joshua al notarlo tan callado.

—Continuemos con el tour —dijo recobrando la compostura—. Te harás pasar por el hijo de un amigo de mi tío, ¿vale? Así se entiende que te ofrezca esto porque sí y que te tenga confianza. No conoces mucho a mi tío porque han pasado años desde que "tu padre" —haciendo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos, dándole a entender de que no se refería a su padre real— y él se han visto, y que te está ayudando porque tienes ganas de juntar plata para comprarte una bicicleta o algo así. Así se ve muy normal, nadie te dirá nada feo y te tratarán bien, hasta con cariño.

—¿S-seguro?

—Muy seguro. A todas las señoras y oficinistas les caerás bien apenas te vean, y vendrán diciendo cosas como "chiquitiiito". —Apretándole una mejilla para molestarlo—. Actúa normal, con tu forma de ser de siempre y estarás perfecto. ¿Tienes alguna consola portátil? ¿Reproductor de música con videos?

Joshua ladeó la cabeza de lado a lado con los labios apretados. Sabía qué tenía en mente Demian y justamente esas cosas no las poseía, pero respondió:

—Algo por el estilo, ¿por qué?

—Tráelos y en los ratos libres te pones a jugar, cosa que cuando desaparezcas por misión asuman que estás en alguna parte distraído en ello. Aquí el que manda es mi tío, él sabe la razón de porqué no estás trabajando y es suficiente, los demás sólo necesitan una buena excusa.

‹Se nota que están acostumbrados a lidiar con las sombras de tal forma que la sociedad actual ni lo nota.›

—Las sombras toman ventaja de de los pros y contras que hay actualmente, ¿por qué nosotros no? Imagino que ésta sociedad es muy distinta a la de tu época, donde si alguien desaparecía o no llegaba a la hora, o no podían ubicarlo, era lo normal.

‹Casi, casi.›

—¿Cómo se llama tu tío? —preguntó Joshua con curiosidad.

—Tim... —Suspicaz—. Él siempre está muy ocupado y lo que te toca hacer anda lejos de su oficina.

—Era sólo para saber. Siempre dices "mi tío" esto, "los tíos" aquello.

—Es la costumbre. —Encogiéndose de hombros.

‹Hey› dijo Nick en un susurro, esta vez audible sólo para Joshua. ‹Antes de ir a preguntarle a su tío todas las dudas que tienes, escucha y practica lo que te he dicho.›

«Puedes ver bien claro qué tengo en mente, no voy a mendigar información. Quiero agradecerle y saber porqué me cuidan tanto. Sé que "carezco del apoyo" que ellos han tenido siempre, pero siento que hay algo más y que no puedo entender aunque lo tenga en frente.»

‹Quizás no es nada más que ayudarte. Estás en la misma campaña que ellos, la que rara vez cuenta con muchos miembros. Se entiende que te quieran cuidar en lo que alcanzas tu máximo potencial.›

«Mmm...»

—Esta bodega también sirve como escondite —explicaba Demian sin enterarse—, sólo debes cuidarte de que no hayan venido a sacar papel o algún archivo. Colinda con la calle de afuera, por donde pasan los autos que entran al estacionamiento...


	10. Recuerdos

**Recuerdos**

El miércoles Joshua llegó más temprano de lo esperado a la piscina, así que se sentó en el pasto afuera del recinto y mató el rato conversando con Nick.

«¿Las sombras y monstruos que me ha enseñado Demian eran iguales en tu época?» preguntó intrigado.

‹Más o menos. Su modo de actuar y atacar sigue siendo el mismo, aunque tenían otras formas y no había tantas presentes en la realidad.›

«Ha de ser por todo el tiempo que pasó... ¿Cuándo viviste? ¿Hace cien años, doscientos, más?»

‹¿Y para qué quieres saber?›

«Tengo "algo" del pasado conmigo, ¿y no quieres que sienta curiosidad? Sé que rondas entre la época que comenzó este asunto y hace al menos ciento cincuenta años, porque hay cosas en la actualidad que ya son medio viejas pero que desconocías.»

‹Nada mal, detective, pero incluso si supieras la respuesta no tengo nada interesante que contar.›

Joshua puso cara de poco convencido, observando hacia un costado. Era obvio que Nick no quería contarle nada sobre él, que delatara quién fue ni qué lo rodeó.

‹Soy un fragmento de consciencia que almacena conocimientos e información para guiarte en lo que debes hacer, carezco de cualquier experiencia ajena a ese fin.›

«Pero peleando y enfrentando enemigos habrás visto el lugar, el entorno...» Botó un suspiro cansado. Trataba de no pensar claro para evitar que Nick leyera sus intenciones, pero posiblemente ya lo sabía todo.

‹Así como yo puedo escuchar tus pensamientos, tú podrías hacerlo con los míos. Lo único que necesitas es algo que viene de a poco y que requiere paciencia: tiempo. Debes entender más la situación y todo lo que ocurre, dejar que pasen más cosas, más peleas. Eso irá soltando lentamente tus sentidos, porque todos los que son como tú o Demian nacen con ellos.›

Joshua aceptó que con esa respuesta Nick le dio más de una pista, además de un consejo sincero, lo que le caía muy bien.

«¿Con Irina es igual?»

‹Debería ser igual, ella es como ustedes dos.›

El chico se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se desordenó el pelo, estresado.

‹¿Y ahora qué?›

«No quiero que Irina sea parte de esto... Por lo que ha dicho Demian, es inevitable que se nos una y medio que lo entiendo, pero no es "bonito". Tú viste las pesadillas que tuve desde el primer encuentro. Si dices que nuestros sentidos despiertan a medida que nos involucramos en esta cacería, siento que Irina corre peligro si no despierta luego.»

‹Y es verdad, pero tampoco tiene que ser así.›

«¿Cómo?»

‹Si tú ya sabes hacer lo que debes hacer, puedes protegerla mientras ella se adapta. Míralo por este lado: tendrá a alguien que ya conoce y en quien confía para sentirse segura.›

«Eso si no se enoja conmigo porque se lo oculté.»

Nick sonrió. El vaso de agua en el que se ahogaba Joshua le parecía absurdo e ingenuo, y por más que se lo explicara sabía que el chico no lo aceptaría, por eso no dijo más al respecto.

‹¿Por qué te gusta tanto ella?› preguntó, cambiando ligeramente el tema.

«¿Porque es bonita?»

‹¿Y tus otras compañeras que también lo son?› Como vio sus recuerdos conocía todo su entorno, incluso sabía de personas que Joshua ya no recordaba. ‹Aunque como eres tan tímido entiendo que prefieras a una de bajo perfil.›

—¡¿AH?! —exclamó indignado.

‹O mejor dicho "una bajita para que no te quedes corto a su lado".› Estallando en una carcajada incontenible.

—Eres lo peor... —murmuró Joshua apretándose la cabeza con las manos. En ese momento estaba enojadísimo con Nick, más que nunca podría decirse. No le gustaba cuando se burlaba de él y ahora que estaba molestando a Irina indirectamente, mucho menos.

‹Visto así creo que puedo entender mejor tu elección› comentaba todavía burlón cuando sintió una leve descarga. «¿Ha conseguido atacarme?» Sorprendido guardó silencio en lo que Joshua se calmaba. Nick siempre lo hacía enojar un par de veces al día, pero ésa era la primera vez que se irritaba a tal grado.

Entrecerró los ojos e hizo como si observara al chico desde el exterior.

A Joshua le hubiera gustado creer que Nick lo dejó solo de una vez por todas, pero sabía que continuaba con él porque sentía su presencia, sentía su compañía.

Apoyó los brazos sobre las rodillas y luego la frente en estos, suspirando. No quería estar de mal humor ni triste cuando llegara Irina.

Entonces recordó cuando la conoció, tres años atrás.

Su familia se había mudado y su colegio anterior quedaba demasiado lejos, así que tanto él como Kala debían cambiarse a alguno del sector. De los cercanos, su mamá decidió matricular a Kala en uno de sólo niñas, ya que cuando Mandy tuviera edad para asistir al pre-kinder, le harían un ajuste al ser dos hermanas. Por la inestabilidad económica que tenían resultaba ser una buena elección a largo plazo, era un buen colegio.

Por su parte, Joshua no estaba contento con los lugares donde lo llevaron a rendir examen de admisión. Además de que algo en su interior lo mantenía alerta, en uno veía una amenaza oscura yendo y viniendo de a ratos por los alrededores, y en el otro colegio parte del personal eran los que tenían esa silueta negra que veía de reojo.

Afortunadamente pudo convencerla de que lo intentaran en otro lugar, uno del que casi no habían oído comentarios pero que al entrar se sintió menos amenazado. La verdad le resultaba agradable, dentro de lo que representa un colegio para un niño de once años.

Su ubicación permitía que convergieran alumnos de barrios como el suyo y un poco más altos, y debido a ello el costo de la matrícula estaba por encima de lo presupuestado, sin embargo, el desempeño de Joshua en el examen consiguió que lo aceptaran. Mientras se esforzara con las notas mantendría el descuento, lo que para él equivalía a estar lejos de los lugares feos.

El primer día de clases, cuando estaba llegando a la entrada, fue pasado a llevar por alumnos de media que venían molestándose. Se cayó y golpeó en las escaleras, donde el portero lo ayudó junto con una niña, quien se salvó de ser arrollada por los jóvenes gracias al grito asustado y sorprendido de Joshua.

El portero rápidamente lo identificó como un alumno nuevo y le pidió a ella que lo guiara hasta la enfermería.

En el tramo casi no hablaron de ellos mismos, ni se presentaron. Todo fue un resumen exprés del colegio por parte de ella: dónde estaba la inspectoría, las salas de clase, la biblioteca, el gimnasio, etc. Lo dejó con la enfermera revisando su frente y se despidió rápido.

Cuán grande fue la sorpresa de ambos al encontrarse en la sala de clases, más porque Irina pensaba que él era de un curso inferior.

Ya que fue a la primera compañera que conoció quiso acercársele en el recreo, pero la actitud de Irina era muy diferente a la que le mostró cuando lo guió hasta la enfermería.

«Recuerdo que eso me hirió y me confundió, pero con el paso del tiempo vi cómo ese grupito de siempre la molestaba por todo, simplemente porque les parecía divertido hacerla enojar. Entendí por qué era tan arisca.»

‹Sigue pareciéndome una defensa débil por su parte, mas tampoco estuvo mal.›

Joshua echó la cabeza hacia atrás manteniéndose tranquilo, después de todo Nick habló con seriedad y sin burlarse.

«En el fondo sé que es una persona dulce y divertida. Como no le conté a nadie lo que pasó el primer día, como no la delaté, ella confía en mí y me trata bien aunque mantenga la distancia debido a su reputación.»

‹Pero así nunca podrán conocerse realmente. El lugar donde pasan más tiempo juntos termina siendo donde más apartados están.›

A Joshua no le gustaba eso, pero era verdad.

«Ya... Ya nos conoceremos mejor...» Inquieto comenzó a pellizcar el césped. «¿A ti te ha gustado alguien alguna vez?»

‹Pfff. Claro que sí.›

—¿Joshua?

El chico pegó un respingo y descubrió a Irina de pie a su lado.

—¡Iri...na! Hola, ¿llegaste recién?

—Hola. Sí, ¿y tú? ¿Hace mucho rato?

—No, no tanto. —Se puso de pie casi con un salto—. La micro que me sirve para llegar acá casi no pasa, pero hoy justo me las topé todas juntas. Es un evento que casi nunca ocurre pero, bueno, hoy lo viví. Es real.

—O sea que te sobró tiempo —comentó con una risita, entretenida por su relato y las expresiones que ponía—. Entonces entremos, hoy debes salir de aquí como un experto nadador.

—¿Es posible...?

—Lo intentaremos... Con todo lo que sé... —Complicada porque ella no era una maestra de nado precisamente—. Al menos no te ahogarás si caes al agua.

Joshua sonrió divertido por verla complicada.

—Entonces estaré más que bien —afirmó contento.

Y se dirigieron a la entrada del complejo deportivo.

* * *

><p>Irina terminaba de relatarle el accidente de la semana pasada a Joshua, tal como había prometido a cambio de que él la acompañara a nadar. Claro que era su versión, ella no vio al monstruo y creyó en lo que dijo Demian, que se había atorado en el filtro, aunque estaba convencida de que algo no cuadraba.<p>

—A Kari le dio un calambre y la sacaron antes de que yo me atascara, por eso no me vio el salvavidas, pero justo me ayudó el tipo ese que te está enseñando a nadar. Viene bastante seguido.

—Eh, le gusta mucho nadar —inventó Joshua—. Eso sí, justo ese día yo no estaba con él.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Demian.

—¿Va a la universidad? —preguntó curiosa—. ¿Qué estudia?

Para ambos Demian se veía mucho más grande de lo que era

‹Jajaja, creo que esto se lo debo contar. Quiero ver la cara que pone.›

«Cuando estés transformado para que no arremeta contra mí.» Lo advirtió tratando de mantenerse tranquilo—. Em, no... Va en cuarto medio, pero yo también pensé que era mucho más grande cuando lo conocí.

—¿Y dices que es simpático?

—Se burla de mi estatura pero cuando estamos "jugando" hacemos un buen equipo. Sí, digamos que cae bien si lo logras aguantar.

Irina se llevó una mano a la cara mientras soltaba otra risita.

—Qué curioso debe ser tener un amigo tan grande.

—La verdad sí... Nunca lo imaginé. —Ladeando la cabeza, ya que "amigo" no era un término que aplicaría con Demian, aún. Para él, cómplice ó compañero quedaba mejor—. ¿Eso fue todo lo que les pasó el otro día, nada más?

—Sí, estamos bien. Lo que más nos afectó fue el susto, pero afortunadamente no pasó nada grave.

—Qué alivio. Cuando me comentaste la semana pasada que tuviste un accidente me dejaste muy preocupado, no me explicaste nada...

Lo que en verdad quería Joshua era asegurarse de que Irina no vio nada "indebido", llámese Nick, el monstruo de sombra o los conjuros de Demian. Como todo estaba en orden, ya podía pasar de tema tranquilamente.

—Perdón, te lo dije muy de sorpresa y a la rápida, pero justo debía irme. —Estaba apenada pero a la vez risueña, se sentía a gusto en compañía de Joshua—. ¿Entramos?

—Dale.

Fueron hasta la entrada que tenían más cerca, con las duchas que empapaban a todos los que pasaban funcionando a todo dar.

—Dicen que si no vas a la playa en vacaciones es perderse el verano, —comentó Irina esquivando unos pastos picudos—, pero yo pienso que esto es muy divertido y así esos pesados no se aparecen porque están fuera de la ciudad.

—Jejeje' —rió Joshua de forma leve. «Está muy resentida con ellos, pero no la culpo, además, si nos vieran juntos nos molestarían durante todo el año... y no sería bueno.»

‹¿No lo sería? ¿Qué pueden decir que sea tan terrible?›

«Que nos gustamos o que yo le gusto a ella. Ó que ella me gusta y eso la asuste, podría darse cuenta de que es cierto y si no me ve de esa forma...»

‹¡¿Pero tú te estás escuchando?!› lo interrumpió. ‹Claro, eso que harían no es lo mejor, pero sólo te plantea algo que deberás encarar de todas formas. Cuando quieres estar con alguien "así" debes apoyarla y acompañarle en cualquier problema que tenga, así como ella lo hará por ti si el sentimiento que comparten es mutuo.›

Joshua se puso rojo.

«¡No lo pongas de esa forma que me da vergüenza! Apenas y nos conocemos. Incluso si llega a haber algo entre los dos no es seguro que perdure.» Eso le mataba un poco las ilusiones, pero era una posibilidad y no convenía negarla.

‹Ni si quiera has dado un paso como para saberlo.›

Tanto Joshua como Nick se erizaron al empaparse bajo la ducha.

—¿Joshua? —lo llamó Irina alcanzándolo, insegura de porqué salió tan alterado.

Joshua zarandeó la cabeza y se quitó el agua de la cara con las manos, tratando de no descomponerse. Una sensación desagradable, dolorosa e incómoda trepó por su espalda cuando fue rociado, algo que jamás había experimentado y no podía explicarse.

Se forzó a poner otra cara para no asustarla.

—Vamos —dijo avanzando hasta saltar dentro de la piscina.

«¿Qué fue eso?» Se preguntó mientras salía a flote. «El cuerpo no me duele pero aún me siento medio incómodo, como asqueado... Nick, ¿hay alguna sombra apuntándome?»

Sin embargo Nick no le contestó y temió que los hubieran atacado.

«No nos atacaron, Nick es ridículamente fuerte. Si algo pudo noquearlo a mí debería dejarme inconsciente.»

Irina lo distrajo emergiendo a su lado. Ella reía porque su flequillo no la dejaba ver.

—Hey, ¿Qué te parece si jugamos a algo? —dijo echándose el cabello hacia atrás—. Ya sabes aguantar la respiración debajo del agua, ¿no?

—Mh —afirmó.

—A ver qué tanto —pidió.

Él le hizo caso y se hundió apretándose la nariz. Tras repetirlo un par de veces, donde "compitieron" por quién aguantaba más la respiración, la siguió en lo que ella le explicaba qué quería hacer. Joshua evitó mirar a cualquier lugar que no fuera Irina o el fondo de la piscina, evaluando lo que pasó ya que Nick seguía sin responder.

* * *

><p>Con el pasar de las horas Joshua llegó a la conclusión de que no fue un ataque de sombras, pero tampoco podía entender a qué se debió. Las veces que se duchó en casa, ya estando con Nick, todo fue normal y nada los alteró.<p>

Ahora él e Irina estaban sentados en una mesa de picnic, al lado de la caseta de comida cercana a la piscina. Terminaban su merienda y esperaban tranquilos ya que no podrían nadar durante un rato.

—Aprendes rápido —lo elogió ella.

—¿Sí? Gracias —respondió volviendo a la realidad—. A ti te gusta mucho bucear, ¿te gustaría practicarlo en el mar?

Ella negó con las manos, envuelta en la toalla. Su pelo todavía estaba un poco húmedo, excepto por su flequillo que se había secado como un repollo revuelto.

—Ah, no, no. No me atrevería a bucear en el mar. Aquí es divertido pero no lo hago por aprender buceo de verdad, no me llama la atención.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Has nadado en el mar que hay aquí? Es helado, el agua turbia, te llenas de arena y no hay muchos peces "lindos" que mirar...

Joshua bajó la cabeza.

—Hace muchos años que no voy a la playa —dijo nostálgico—. Recuerdo que era muy divertido, pero éramos muy chicos como para meternos mar adentro. Con mi hermana hacíamos un enorme agujero en la orilla que se llenaba de agua y nos entreteníamos en ello todo el día.

—Hum... Con hermanos todo es divertido porque no estás solo. —Cayendo en la cuenta de algo—. ¿O sea que nunca salen a ninguna parte?

—No... —respondió suave, pero en el fondo estaba alterado porque también se percató de lo mismo. Jamás le había contado a Irina la situación de su familia, no era algo que lo enorgulleciera y lo que menos quería era darle lástima—. Por lo de los hermanos, no estés tan segura. Claro, no estás solo, pero tampoco tienes privacidad.

—¿No la tienes? Pero si te encierras en tu cuarto, debería de bastar.

—Llegan y se meten sin preguntar —dijo harto pero a la vez divertido, al menos la distrajo con un asunto más ameno—. Por costumbre creen que lo tuyo es de ellos al vivir siempre juntos e incluso asumen que eres de su propiedad.

—Yo pensaba que los hermanos se llevaban mejor. —Confundida porque, basándose en sus amigas que tenían hermanos, todo era lindo o divertido—. Pero ahora entiendo por qué prefieres salir y estar con Demian, o... buscar trabajo... ¿Se puede encontrar algo siendo tan chico?

—Con ayuda sí. Donde iré sólo me toca llevar papeles de un lado a otro, limpiar y ordenar, hacer cosas sencillas.

—¿Enserio? Qué genial —dijo echándose hacia adelante—. Mi papá ni loco me daría permiso para trabajar, por más que yo quisiera... Aunque tampoco sé qué podría hacer.

—No tienes necesidad, además, ¿para qué querrías el dinero? —preguntó fingiendo interés, sintiendo algo de pesadumbre. Irina no había descubierto nada, eso era perfecto, pero a la vez no entendía por qué sentía un hueco en el pecho.

—¿Querer el dinero? Ah, la verdad trabajaría porque veo la experiencia como algo interesante y diferente. Uno va al colegio y no recibe nada a cambio, de hecho, a veces la pasas muy mal... Y si no tienes buenas notas en todo, los demás lo ven como si no te hubieras esforzado lo suficiente e ignoran cuando te cuesta de verdad. A mí me parece un poco abusivo, es injusto.

Joshua se echó hacia atrás, con las manos apoyadas en el borde de la mesa.

De pronto vio una silueta difusa sobre Irina, la que tenía una voz distinta a la de ella pero que decía lo mismo. "_Es injusto_". Era una figura cálida y para nada sombría, de la que apenas podía identificar sus rasgos porque estaba muy borrosa.

—¿Joshu, estás bien? —preguntó Irina extendiendo una mano hacia él.

El cuerpo del chico reaccionó solo, apartándose antes de que ella pudiera tocarlo, quedando de pie.

—No... No me siento bien.

Fue lo único que alcanzó a articular antes de irse rápido en dirección de los baños y camerinos.

Aquél malestar que tuvo cuando cruzó la regadera había regresado, acompañado esta vez por visiones extrañas, donde el día soleado que tenían allí era opacado por uno negro, lluvioso y maloliente. Su cuerpo se sentía restringido de alguna manera y eso lo hizo trastabillar mientras corría.

La ira, el odio, la impotencia y la frustración desbordaron su interior. Quitó la mirada del suelo fangoso y notó una muchedumbre gris que pasaba sin prestarle atención, sin acercársele, hasta que una silueta amenazadora se cernió sobre él cortando sus ataduras.

Estaba dispuesto a aceptar cualquier cosa con tal de que lo liberasen. Quería acabarlos a todos, pero entonces notó una pequeña luz atrás de ese sujeto y su calidez diluyó el rencor.


	11. Un enemigo inesperado

**Un enemigo inesperado**

Una mano atrapó con firmeza su brazo y lo jaló hacia atrás, sacándolo de allí. La visión y todos esos sentimientos se alejaron hasta desaparecer.

—¡Joshua! —llamó Irina llegando a la entrada de los camerinos.

Se detuvo cuando vio a un joven sentado en una de las bancas exteriores, envuelto en una gran toalla estampada que lo cubría desde los hombros hasta las pantorrillas. Algo tenía que se le hacía familiar, pero no sabía qué era. Insegura se inclinó hacia la entrada del baño de hombres.

—¿Buscas a alguien? —preguntó él observándola con sus ojos celestes.

—A mi amigo —respondió avergonzada—. Dijo que no se sentía bien y ha salido corriendo... No me explicó nada.

—Recién entró un chico con mucha prisa, debe ser él. Puedo ir a ver cómo está por ti. —Colocándose de pie, sujetando bien la toalla para que no se abriera—. Se llama Joshua, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Irina bajó la mirada de golpe, colorada como un tomate. ¿Qué tenía ese tipo que la ponía tan nerviosa?

Él entró sin prestarle más atención.

«¿Estás mejor?» preguntó Nick acercándose a los lavamanos.

En su interior Joshua aún temblaba, aterrado por lo que acababa de experimentar. Para él la rabia era un sentimiento conocido, pero jamás había sentido algo tan oscuro y ciego como aquello.

‹Un poco mejor... Gracias por distraerla.› Observando en el espejo el reflejo de Nick envuelto en la toalla.

«Afortunadamente las marcas que me recorren son invisibles al ojo común, como los círculos mágicos de Demian, sin embargo, nada puedo hacer por esta forma de batalla.» Asomando un brazo para examinar la dureza que lo protegía y el filo en el codo que sobresalía hacia atrás por varios centímetros.

‹Menos mal que encontraste esa toalla extra grande.› Suspiró más tranquilo, quitándose el agobio restante. ‹¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Qué fue todo eso que vi?›

«No sé cómo explicarte por qué la ducha fría me noqueó.» Examinando las líneas azules en su pecho, que le parecían una diana de tiro al blanco bastante tonta. «Lo que viste es algo que está arraigado en lo más profundo de mi esencia.»

‹Me dijiste que recordabas nada, ¡me mentiste!›

«No te mentí. Los recuerdos quedan y forman parte de ti, incluso si no puedes rememorarlos a consciencia estarán contigo por siempre.»

Joshua abrió los ojos de forma exagerada.

¿Existía la posibilidad de que Nick fuera más de lo que aseguraba ser y lo ignorara? Y así como este husmeó en sus recuerdos sin permiso, ¿él también lo había hecho?

—Aún estás muy inestable, iré a decirle que te dé más tiempo —dijo Nick en voz baja, aprovechando que estaban solos. Salió del baño y encontró a Irina sentada en una de las bancas—. Dice que no te preocupes, ya se le pasa.

—¿Pero qué era? ¿Por qué no sale?

Nick carraspeó.

—Tiene un retorcijón, dale uno rato más y ya está. No es nada grave.

—Oh... —Irina se sonrojó y miró el suelo. Quería saber la verdad así que no podía apenarse ahora que la escuchaba, por incómoda que fuera.

‹¡¿Por qué le dijiste eso?! ¿No se te ocurrió una mejor idea?›

«Si le decía que estabas enfermo del estómago se iba a preocupar de verdad.»

—E-Entonces aprovecharé de pasar también. ¿Puede... decirle que me espere si no me ve aquí afuera?

Nick asintió e Irina huyó fugaz al baño de chicas.

‹Qué raro fue eso.›

«¿Raro? ¿Qué cosa?» Nick miró los alrededores, atento a la gente que paseaba por el recinto visitando sus diferentes áreas.

‹Su actitud. Jamás la había visto comportarse así, tan avergonzada y tímida. Se veía... tierna.› Percatándose de que se alejaban de los baños. ‹¿A dónde vas?›

—Hay algo por aquí... —Caminando descalzo como si nada—. En el recinto hay una presencia extraña. Parece sombra pero no lo es.

‹¿Entonces qué puede ser?›

—No tengo idea, pero echaré un vistazo. —Agitó la cabeza para reacomodarse el flequillo sin tener que sacar las manos de abajo de la toalla. «Me inquieta que esté en la frecuencia de lo que cazamos pero que no lo sea.»

Se fue por un pasaje que bordeaba la cancha techada de basketball y unas bodegas, llegando a la entrada trasera para vehículos de mantenimiento. Por el camino principal, que estaba unos metros más arriba, se escuchó a unos niños que lloraban en grupo, quejándose de que querían seguir jugando pero que las heridas les dolían.

—Deberían mantener mejor los juegos —exigía una mujer que iba con ellos.

El pasaje quedaba oculto por un desnivel atiborrado de vegetación.

—En la mañana oí de un accidente que tuvo un chico, ayer, —decía otra mujer. Al parecer era un grupo de madres cotilleando—. Debía tener unos trece años, por eso pensé que fue en los juegos para los chicos más grandes...

‹¿Algo que ataca a los niños? ¡Ah!› Joshua se sorprendió ya que Nick echó a correr por el camino de tierra y grava. Podía sentir su enojo creciendo.

«No es una sombra ni un monstruo.» Lo alertó. «Son muy pocas las sombras que se alimentan del llanto de los niños; un descuido y la energía de ellos las destruye. Por otro lado, sólo hay un tipo de monstruo que ataca a niños, y es tan poderoso que hasta tú lo hubieras notado, sin mi ayuda.»

El chico tragó grueso. Desde el interior de Nick pudo entrever a medias cómo sería ese monstruo. Era abominable y aterrador, inmenso y muy difícil de contener debido a su fuerza explosiva.

‹¿Peleaste contra eso alguna vez?›

«Lamentablemente sí.» Aminorando la marcha. El camino secundario que estaba siguiendo se unió con el principal en un cuello de botella. Éste llevaba al parque interior donde había una gran área verde, muchos juegos de madera y una cancha de fútbol y atletismo. «Pero es algo que tú no enfrentarás y eso me calma. Consume muchos recursos de las sombras, además, necesita de un hecho nefasto a nivel masivo para poder crearse.»

‹¿Algo como un terremoto o un tornado?›

«Parecido, pero hecho adrede» respondió distraído.

Quería salir del ojo público cuanto antes y el primer arbusto o zona poco transitada sería su vía de escape. La toalla era grande pero no podía ocultar del todo sus rodillas gruesas.

Divisó los juegos y fue hacia ellos por entre los matorrales, buscando dónde esconderse. Estaba tan apartado de las piscinas que perdía su coartada.

‹¿Puedes sentirlo?›

«Está por aquí, en los alrededores.»

Una familia llegaba al lugar, dejando que los niños corrieran hacia los columpios. Un padre con su hijo en brazos se acercó a los adultos mientras se marchaba, al parecer advirtiéndoles de los problemas. Indicaba con insistencia el enorme castillo de madera que se encontraba al fondo.

«Debo acercarme» pensó algo molesto debido a la falta de escondites. Miró los arbustos que delimitaban el perímetro y se percató de que los árboles y plantas del otro lado estaban muy apartados. Se acercó a gachas, encontrando una acequia de concreto bastante ancha y profunda. «Perfecto.»

‹Date prisa que Irina nos debe estar esperando.›

«Vale, vale» reclamó.

Dejó la toalla y saltó muy alto sin necesidad de tomar impulso, pasando por sobre los matojos y la reja. Fue tan rápido que Joshua gritó en el interior de Nick, temiendo cuánto dolería la caída.

—Acostúmbrate —lo regañó Nick aterrizando sin problemas y echando a correr. «Más adelante tú podrás hacer lo mismo.»

El canal estaba lleno de pasto seco y uno que otro escombro. Sólo en invierno pasaba agua por él.

Cuando estaba por llegar a la altura del castillo se detuvo de golpe. Las espigas de pasto se levantaron contra la gravedad y se tornaron metálicas, cuan agujas enormes.

‹¿Qué está pasando?›

«Nos ha visto.» Advirtió, buscando con prisa al culpable que debía estar entre los matorrales y el sauce de más adelante.

Nick escuchó un silbido cortando el aire y se apresuró por llevar una mano hasta su pecho, girándola como si recogiera algo a la vez que extendía el brazo hacia adelante, todo en un segundo. El rayo blanco salió disparado desde la mano abierta, quemando unos proyectiles finos que se desvanecieron en su interior. Por fuera de su rango se clavaron en el concreto y los escombros pequeñas hojas metálicas, afiladas como navajas y tan cortantes como el diamante, mas, pronto perdieron esa consistencia y recobraron su apariencia original de hojas secas.

‹Qué... rayos...›

«¡No puede ser!»

Nick se apresuró en esquivar el siguiente ataque trepando por el muro de la acequia. Frenó bruscamente, cruzó los brazos por encima de la cabeza y se agachó lo más posible.

Joshua observó cómo un humo fragmentado de tono azul salió por la espalda de Nick, envolviéndolo, repeliendo la siguiente racha de navajas.

En cuanto cesó el ataque Nick se lanzó bajo el sauce, sorprendiendo a "aquello". Para asombro de ambos, su enemigo era una niña de doce años, de tez morena y cabello rosa rizado, cuyos ojos sin brillo estaban perdidos en el vacío.

Joshua pudo apreciar, a través de Nick, que tenía partes de su cuerpo cubiertas por una brea magenta intenso e inestable, la que se concentraba principalmente en su cuello y manos.

La niña le vio con odio y movió su brazo para que las ramas de sauce se interpusieran entre los dos, volviéndolas alambres de púas. Aprovechó la cortina para huir, saltando la cerca que daba a la calle.

‹¿Qué tiene? ¿Por qué decidió huir en vez atacarnos?› Joshua no comprendía nada de lo sucedido. ‹Si puede volver cualquier cosa un arma aquí le sobraba material, estábamos en desventaja.›

—Porque nos ha reconocido. —Encontrando el campamento improvisado de la chica entre las ramas del árbol.

‹¡¿Como la sombra que atacó a Irina el primer día?!›

Nick dejó el lugar y comenzó a deshacer camino.

—No. Ella es una de nosotros y aunque algo la está manipulando fue capaz de identificarnos como "un igual". Por eso huyó, sabía que pelear era en vano.

‹¿Una de nosotros? Si algo la está controlando tenemos que ayudarla.›

«Sí, pero no hoy. Ya le diremos a Demian y nos encargaremos después.»

A Joshua le sentaba mal, pero Nick tenía razón. En ese momento no podían mandarse a cambiar y dejar a Irina sola.

‹Nick, ¿qué fue ese humo que salió de tu espalda?›

«¿Humo? Ah... Otra habilidad que si le pones empeño te podría enseñar.» Se mofó metiéndose entre unos arbustos para cederle el lugar a Joshua, decreciendo mientras su cuerpo se suavizaba y perdía las líneas azules que lo cubrían. Aprovechó la transición para pensar sin que él lo escuchara. «Si no las pudo ver es porque aún le falta determinación, una meta clara. Si no la encuentra jamás podrá usarlas.»

—Así como vamos tienes muchas cosas que enseñarme —reclamó Joshua saliendo del arbusto—. Verdad que dejaste la toalla tirada por allí, ni modo.

Corrió de regreso a los camerinos y como ya no tenía que ocultarse pudo ir por el camino rápido, sin embargo, lo más seguro era que Irina estuviera en la banca de la entrada. Vio las ventanas de los baños y se detuvo bajo ellas, esperando el momento exacto en que nadie pasara para trepar por una y así entrar.

«Que de algo me sirva la tortura de entrenamiento.» Se dijo sobándose la espalda por el golpe que se dio al caer adentro.

Buscó su polera, la que Nick ocultó en un recodo cuando se transformaba, y se la colocó. Si salía sin ella Irina iba a hacerle muchas preguntas. Rápidamente se lavó la cara y se dirigió a la entrada...

‹¿Pero qué haces?› le preguntó Nick con un tic en la ceja.

Irina miraba a unas chinitas que andaban por las plantas del sector cuando se percató de que Joshua estaba en la puerta del baño de hombres, apenas asomando la cara por el filo del muro.

—¡Joshua! —exclamó contenta, acercándose, pero desaceleró a unos pasos de la entrada porque él seguía oculto—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —respondió—. Perdón... Perdóname.

—¿Que te perdone?

Por su cara Joshua se dio cuenta de que apenas lo escuchó, así que trató de hablar normal, ya dejando de esconderse.

—Me fui sin decirte nada y luego te dejé sola mucho rato. Eso fue grosero. —Trataba de decirlo normal, pero la verdad es que se moría de vergüenza y nervios—. Sé que no podía hacer nada contra ello pero pude haberlo explicado mejor.

—Bueno, sí, pero está bien, ya quedó para una siguiente ocasión.

—Sí... Es que pensé era una emergencia.

Ella le indicó la polera.

—La tienes al revés...

—¡Uy! —dejó escapar nervioso mientras se la quitaba y ponía correctamente—. Es que... Es que sentí náuseas y me la saqué por si acaso, pero al final no pasó nada. Todo normal y bien, me siento como antes, igual que en la mañana.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad —dijo convincente—. Y bueno... Con todo el rato que pasó creo que ya podemos volver a nadar.

—Pues tienes mejor cara que antes, así que debe ser cierto —sonrió tranquila—. Entonces a seguir con tus clases.

—¿No que jugábamos? Acuérdate de las niñas que conociste antes de ir a almorzar.

—¡Es verdad! A lo mejor ya volvieron.

Joshua la jaló por la toalla para apresurarla, sin empujarla. Por dentro trató de hacer a un lado todo lo raro que había experimentado ese día, ya cuando estuviera a solas repasaría lo sucedido y hablaría con Nick.


	12. El chico con visión mística

**El chico con visión mística**

En la tarde, cuando estaban por marcharse del recinto, Joshua llamó desde un teléfono público a Demian para informarle sobre lo ocurrido. La regañada por haberse demorado en reportar aquello fue tan estrepitosa que incluso asustó a Irina, porque vio a Joshua apartar abruptamente el auricular de su cabeza con expresión incómoda. Si se suponía que él llamaba a su casa para avisar que ya volvía, ¿por qué estaban enojados?

Demian se dirigió inmediatamente al recinto para buscar por su cuenta. Encontró el refugio y lo revisó entero, sin embargo no halló pistas útiles. Patrulló los alrededores tratando de detectar la presencia inusual que proyectaba ella, según Nick, pero nada.

* * *

><p>—Estos dos días los viejos también la han buscado —les contaba Demian, reunidos en las escaleras de emergencia de las oficinas—, pero aparentemente se fue para no regresar.<p>

—Lo siento... —lamentó Joshua.

‹No te disculpes. No estabas en condiciones de perseguirla y además yo no debí encararla, eso la ahuyentó.›

—Qué bueno que lo reconozcas —aplaudió Demian. Acto seguido negó, tratando de calmarse—. Por cómo la describieron nadie sabe bien qué la manipula, pero todos concuerdan en que una sombra o monstruo de sombra no es.

—¿Podría ser su poder fuera de control?

‹Tú viste que sabía manejarlo. Eso me hace creer que ella era consciente de lo que es antes de "perderse".›

—"Perderse", ¿uh? Creo que eso me da una idea de cómo encontrarla.

—¿Qué idea?

—Sabe usar sus poderes, así que recibió algún tipo de guía o entrenamiento. A menos que sea un caso como tú, lo que dudo mucho, alguien le enseñó lo que sabe hacer, un familiar que debe estarla buscando de todas las formas posibles.

—¡Personas desaparecidas!

—Así es. Le avisaré a mi viejo para buscar información con él. —Le puso una mano en el hombro—. Cuando acabes aquí sal a recorrer la ciudad, a ver si pueden dar con ella nuevamente. Con tu apariencia real no te reconocerá.

—Vale.

Demian se apartó, abriendo la puerta del cuarto piso.

—Ella será nuestra misión de fin de semana.

Y dicho eso se fue.

«Al menos no más entrenamiento pesado.» Suspiró con alivio mientras subía las escaleras hasta el sexto piso, cargando una pila de sobres con documentos.

‹Pero tendrán que moverse mucho por la ciudad si quieren encontrarla. Aquello que la controla es ajeno a nuestro conflicto, sin embargo nos vio como una amenaza que prefiere evitar.›

«Quiero ayudarla, independiente de que sea una de nosotros. Se la veía tan sucia y maltratada...»

‹"Eso" la mantiene con lo mínimo necesario para seguir utilizándola. Me pregunto qué buscaba esa entidad lastimando a los niños en el parque.›

«A mí me preocupa que no sabemos lo que es.»

Revisó otra vez los nombres en los sobres y comenzó a buscar en las tablillas de los cubículos a los susodichos. Nick se mantuvo en silencio para no distraerlo, sentía lo nervioso que se ponía, más cuando le tocaba lidiar con alguien con mal carácter o que estaba peleando por teléfono.

El lugar se mantenía libre de sombras, pese al estrés y los malos ratos, gracias a que el tío de Demian estaba muy atento al ambiente en los diferentes pisos. Con el pasar de los días Joshua se dio cuenta de que era como un santuario, en términos de lo que ellos hacían.

—Al fin se acabó —celebró cuando dieron las seis de la tarde y entregó la última caja.

Dado que la niña no estaba en el recinto ni en los alrededores, ir hacia allá sería una pérdida de tiempo, pero la ciudad era enorme y Joshua no sabía por dónde empezar.

‹Usemos la información que ya tenemos› lo guió Nick. ‹Como ella hizo un campamento cerca de los juegos sabemos que el lugar le interesaba, así que sitios como ese parque deben ser el objetivo de lo que la manipula. Lugares donde se reúnan niños y donde pueda atacarlos sin que se den cuenta de qué fue. Deberíamos buscar sitios así.›

Joshua tuvo un escalofrío.

«Que vaya por ahí lastimando niños sin importarle... Qué clase de criatura es esa.»

‹La sociedad ha evolucionado mucho, así que las entidades de otros planos también han cambiado. Yo sólo entiendo bien lo que respecta a las sombras, pero quizás no sea algo tan extraño desde otro punto de vista.›

El chico sólo podía pensar en demonios y cosas de esa índole, porque no conocía mucho de criaturas paranormales más allá de la tele y los rumores.

—Estoy muy cansado —murmuró. «Hay un parque que bordea la autopista y que nos queda en la ruta, puedo pasar por allí rumbo a casa.»

‹Me parece bien. Concéntrate para que no te descubran las sombras, yo iré atento a ver si puedo percibirla como el otro día.›

Joshua suspiró, echando a andar con la vista pegada al suelo. Pensaba en los acontecimientos de las últimas dos semanas, todo lo que había aprendido y visto. El cambio en su rutina y todas las mentiras que usaba para encubrirse. Se preguntaba cómo avanzaría el asunto, porque entendía, sin que nadie se lo dijera, que las cosas empeorarían. Podía sentirlo.

Por otro lado, como algo positivo, ya se había acostumbrado a Nick y le molestaba menos que escuchara lo que pensaba, aunque también se debía a que éste lo trataba un poco mejor. De hecho, resultaba divertido cuando él le hacía de cómplice o le recordaba los detalles de sus sueños.

«¿Nick soñará?» pensó ensimismado. «¿Qué clase de sueños tendrá?»

Con ello se le vino a la mente lo que vio en la piscina. Fue algo crudo y desagradable, perturbador.

«Si su pasado fue así entiendo porqué no puede recordar nada. Yo también quisiera olvidar esas imágenes a veces...»

‹Hey, hey, ¿me oyes?›

Joshua se detuvo en medio del camino de tierra, rodeado por unas partes con algo de pasto y uno que otro árbol. El sol de la tarde le pegaba por un costado de la cara, el que ahora se daba cuenta estaba caliente.

«¿Qué pasó?» preguntó aturdido. Nunca se dio cuenta cuándo se abstrajo de la realidad. Incluso había ignorado el zumbido de los autos que pasaban a gran velocidad por la carretera.

‹No me escuchabas. Te decía que hay algo extraño acercándose, pero a un par de cuadras.›

«¿Por dónde?» Listo para salir corriendo en la dirección que Nick dijera.

‹Se mueve muy rápido, aunque no está en un auto... Esto requiere medidas drásticas. ¡Permiso!›

—¡Gh! —se quejó Joshua encorvándose, sintiendo pinchazos en las extremidades que invadieron todo su cuerpo hasta entumecerlo.

Las marcas azules treparon por sus piernas, brazos y rostro, pero no cambió en estatura o apariencia, sólo su mirada era diferente: era la mirada de Nick.

Apretó las manos para asegurarse de que estaba bien conectado al cuerpo de Joshua y echó a correr a toda prisa, alejándose de la autopista en dirección de los edificios. Cruzó la calle a la mitad, sin mirar, y de pura suerte pasó en un momento que andaban pocos autos, los que pegaron bocinazos.

‹¡Ten más cuidado!› Gritó Joshua desde el interior, con el alma en un hilo. ‹¿Cómo lo hiciste?›

«Dos cuadras al este...» Nick permanecía concentrado y aunque el cuerpo de Joshua estaba cansado él lo forzaba hasta el límite, como si no sintiera el dolor.

La luz cambió a rojo en el siguiente semáforo y se vio obligado a frenar abruptamente, abrazándose a un poste.

—¡Me cago en...! —maldijo con su voz grave levemente agudizada.

Descubrió que en la esquina en diagonal había un terreno cerrado donde construían un edificio, el que abarcaba casi toda la cuadra, y sin evaluarlo mejor aprovechó para cruzar en L y llegar hasta él. Trepó la reja y saltó adentro como si se tratara de un mero deporte urbano, para seguir corriendo como si nada, esquivando los montículos de tierra e implementos en un trayecto diagonal.

«Increíble» pensó Joshua saliendo de su asombro inicial. «Quiero alcanzar este nivel lo antes posible.»

Nick usó una pila de ladrillos para alcanzar el muro que daba a la calle, al otro lado, aferrándose del borde apenas. Forcejeó y se encaramó, lanzándose desde él sobre un chico de pelo blanco que pasaba en bicicleta.

Lo tumbó y ambos cayeron, causando un estrépito.

‹¡Pero qué haces!› Sabía que ese golpe le dolería a él después. Miró bien en lo que Nick se reincorporaba y descubrió a un ser diminuto y extraño al lado de la bicicleta.

—Así que era eso —dijo Nick parándose frente a ambos: el duendecillo y el chico peliblanco—. Un guardián espiritual roto.

‹¿Qué cosa?›

El chico de la bicicleta estuvo reclamando, quejándose, pero cuando miró a Nick se quedó callado y abrió mucho los ojos, analizando bien sus brazos y piernas.

—Has... cedido a su control... —dijo con temor—. ¡Dejaste que te manipulara y aún así lo aceptaste como parte de ti!

—Me temo que te confundes...

El duende, que parecía un muñeco de trapo con ropas hechas de retazos, saltó desenvainando un alfiler del porte de un lápiz, pero Nick extendió las manos y lo atrapó en una esfera de luz blanca con manchas azuladas. Duró unos segundos y se apagó, dejando caer al duende un tanto chamuscado. Luego envolvió el puño derecho en el mismo resplandor y se preparó a golpearlo.

—¡No! —suplicó el peliblanco a la vez que se colocaba de pie. Era un poco más alto que Joshua—. Déjalo, no lo acabes...

—Ignoro qué clase de acuerdo tienen ustedes dos, pero debes olvidarlo. Está fuera de armonía y puede volverse peligroso para ti.

‹¿Entiendes qué pasa?›

El chico bajó las manos.

—¿Quién dijo eso?

‹¡¿Y puede oírme estando en tu interior?! ¿Acaso es uno de nosotros?›

Nick desistió en acabar con el muñeco y se echó para atrás.

«No, él no es uno de nosotros.»

—¿Dos almas en un cuerpo? —preguntó el desconocido, forzando la vista hasta que le dolieron los ojos. Estaba muy confundido—. ¿Qué eres?

Joshua notó, en el momento que los examinaba, cómo sus ojos verde opaco se aclaraban por unos instantes.

—Tienes una visión mística natural muy aguda, entiendo porqué él está contigo —elogió Nick apuntando al muñeco en el suelo—. No sé por quién me has confundido, pero "esa cosa" es similar a lo que ando buscando y me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas, a cambio claro de responderte lo que tú quieras. ¿Te parece si vamos a un sitio más tranquilo y lo conversamos?

El semblante enojado del chico parecía una negativa segura.

—No te haré nada porque ya sé que no eres lo que estaba buscando. Vayamos al parque que está aquí, al lado de la autopista, si eso te hace sentir más seguro.

Sin quitarle los ojos de encima recogió con cuidado al muñeco y lo puso en la canasta de la bicicleta. La enderezó y caminó con Nick, sin ocultar su desconfianza.

—¿Por qué me atacaste?

Pero Nick no le respondió, sólo le indicaba el parque para que entendiera que allí lo conversarían.

«Por ahora no hables. Creo que no es una mala persona, pero la curiosidad es lo único que lo retiene conmigo.»

Joshua asintió enérgico. Ahora agradecía que Nick se hubiera hecho cargo de todo desde el principio, aunque fuera muy bruto para su gusto.

Una vez allí se ubicaron en un bloque de concreto que hacía de banca, donde el desconocido recargó la bicicleta con la canasta hacia él.

—Dado que yo empecé, a modo de disculpa responderé tus preguntas antes de hacer las mías —dijo Nick cruzándose de brazos, permaneciendo de pie—. "¿Qué soy?", pues, soy una entidad del pasado que está aquí para cumplir una misión: guiar al verdadero dueño de este cuerpo para que pueda defenderse de su enemigo natural. Entenderás perfectamente que tener un don inusual acarrea cargas que pocos imaginan.

El chico agachó la cabeza mordiéndose el labio. Eso sí que lo entendía.

—¿Por qué te ataqué? Mmm. —Hizo una pausa con la mano en el mentón, pensando cómo exponérselo de forma sencilla—. Nosotros no estamos solos. Hay más gente, igual de "diferente", que se dedica a encarar el mismo problema. Una colega ha sido raptada por algo que no es nuestro enemigo, un ente místico cuyo origen desconozco, y que la mantiene oculta en la ciudad. Tratando de encontrarla sentí la esencia de tu guardián acercándosenos y pensé estaban relacionados.

Era tan extraño para el peliblanco encontrarse con gente que hablara el mismo idioma que él, y a la vez, que fuera en un campo distinto.

—¿Ente místico, dices? ¿Cómo era? —preguntó con cautela.

—Era una masa que cubría partes de su cuerpo, de textura indescriptible y cuyo color alternaba entre rosado y negro. De alguna forma tiene nublado su consciente, porque no la manipula como las cosas que nosotros enfrentamos.

‹¿No crees que le estás dando demasiada información?›

El chico se colocó de pie en un brinco e intentó atrapar a Nick por los brazos, pero éste lo esquivó en un acto reflejo.

—¡Él es a quien estoy buscando! Uh...

—Qué coincidencia, ¿no? Entonces, imagino que es mi turno de hacer las preguntas —dijo satisfecho, apoyando un pie en el borde de la banca—. ¿Qué es lo que retiene a nuestra compañera y por qué lo buscas?

Intimidado por la seguridad de Nick retrocedió y bajó la cabeza. Luego apretó un puño, se dio ánimos y lo miró a los ojos.

—Responderé eso y te lo explicaré todo a cambio de que nos aliemos.

—¿Te sirve de algo hacer una alianza conmigo? Yo no sé cómo enfrentarme a esa cosa.

‹¡No te hagas el difícil!›

—Pero yo sí, además necesitas rescatar pronto a tu compañera. Incluso si "eso" no quiere deshacerse de ella terminará carcomiendo su alma hasta dejarla como una cáscara vacía. —Haciendo que Nick reaccionara—. Nuestro encuentro fue un malentendido, pero se dio por algo, así que empecemos de nuevo. Mi nombre es _Saimon, _y puedo ver fantasmas y seres de otros planos que el común de la gente no percibe.

Extendió la mano abierta hacia Nick, viéndole con determinación.

‹Me parece razonable› intervino Joshua. ‹Yo acepto el trato, ayudarnos mutuamente no nos viene mal.›

Nick quitó el pie de la banca antes de darle la mano, de mala gana.

—Está bien, pero sólo hablaré por mí. Me llamo Nick, me dedico a cazar sombras que nublan el juicio de las personas y esta no es mi verdadera apariencia, aunque las líneas sí me corresponden. Imagino que te confundiste con ellas porque "las tenía encima".

—La verdad así fue —respondió avergonzado.

—Al grano. ¿Qué tiene nuestra compañera?

—¿Conoces el cuento del cuco, que si no te portas bien te comerá? Pues tiene sus raíces en algo real. Es un ejemplo conocido de ser espectral que vive de la culpa y miedo de los niños pequeños. Lo que está controlando a tu compañera es una "Manía", como le llamo yo, y a diferencia del cuco éstas se alimentan de la rabia infantil. Normalmente ante una pataleta los padres manejan a los niños y nunca escala; si no se distraen tras un rato, se agotan y duermen, cortan el flujo que necesita la Manía y ésta se retira. —Hizo una leve pausa, le sorprendía lo tranquilo que estaba Nick escuchándolo—. Por alguna razón la Manía que llegó hasta tu compañera se apoderó de su persona, al punto que pudo ignorar cuando ella se calmó y la obligó a seguir enojada, creo. Es tan poderosa que la percibí hace unos días sin tenerla cerca, y por eso me temo que no le falta mucho antes de que le haga algo grave... Jamás había encontrado algo así.

—E imagino que estabas buscándola para quitársela —asumió Nick—. ¿Es algo que te enseñaron o descubriste por tu cuenta?

—Me lo enseñó Xen —dijo mirando al muñeco en la canasta—. Desde chico he visto gente que en realidad no estaba conmigo, cosas que los demás no percibían... Él se me apareció en el momento que comprendía qué era todo eso, me tranquilizó y me ayudó a entenderlo. Me protege de seres peligrosos o impide que las almas me noten para que no me sigan a casa.

—¿Te cuida?

—Sí. Somos muy buenos amigos —dijo mirando apesadumbrado que él seguía desmayado.

—¿Y no te pide nada a cambio? —Nick estaba confundido.

Saimon negó con la cabeza.

«Esto es raro.» Nick ocultó su preocupación compartiéndola con Joshua. «Los guardianes espirituales sólo vienen a este plano por que tienen una misión que cumplir, relacionada con las almas. Por más roto que esté, me llama la atención que nunca haya mostrado su verdadera forma ni sus intenciones.»

‹¿Qué es exactamente un guardián espiritual?›

—¿Es él a quien debes guiar? —preguntó Saimon, notando que sus voces eran diferentes—. ¿Los dos se llaman Nick?

—¿Ah? No, pffff, qué va —respondió Nick un tanto indignado—. Dado que se hace tarde los dejaré presentarse. Como estaremos juntos hasta encargarnos de esa "Manía" ya habrá tiempo de explicarnos mejor las cosas.

—Um... pues sí... ¿Supongo?

—No supongas, será así, ¿o acaso nos dejarás ir como si nada? Dudo que hayas conocido gente como nosotros antes.

Saimon se apenó y bajó la vista, frotando los pulgares contra los índices.

«Vaya, es tímido.»

‹Tú intimidas a cualquiera, hasta a los que te conocen.›

—Eso yo lo encuentro bueno, es una forma efectiva de ganarse el respeto —sonriendo de forma maliciosa—. Vale, tu turno, pero prepárate porque tu cuerpo está más resentido que antes.

Rió antes de cerrar los ojos para volver a su rincón en el interior de Joshua, haciendo que las líneas fueran retrocediendo lentamente...

Xen se enderezó en ese instante, con sus ojos brillando en un resplandor verde que antes no tenía. Saltó del canasto y en el aire fue envuelto por una neblina gris espesa, de donde emergió una mano larga, bastante humana, que atrapó a Nick por la cabeza.

—No nos volverás a atacar otra vez —dijo una voz grave y susurrante.


	13. La separacoón

**La separación**

Cuando Nick decidió volver al interior de Joshua fue atacado por Xen, el guardián espiritual que acompañaba a Saimon. Aparentemente estaba esperando que bajara la guardia para contraatacar.

—¡¿Xen?! —exclamó Saimon—. ¿Qué haces? ¡Espera!

Pero la mano larga y humana no correspondía al ser pequeño que él conocía. Se paralizó con la voz proveniente de la neblina.

—No nos volverás a atacar otra vez —dijo Xen emergiendo como un sujeto cubierto por un manto de fibras enredadas. Su cabello negro y piel mapeada en ramificaciones verdes le daban un aspecto tétrico, acentuado por sus rasgos afilados en el rostro. Parecía un depredador listo para matar de no ser por su mirada ida, la que opacaba su intención—. Espíritu retorcido...

—Mira quién lo dice —respondió Nick, retomando el control del cuerpo de Joshua.

Con su mano rodeada en el resplandor blanco se libró, empujando el brazo de Xen hacia arriba y deslizándose por la tierra, apartándose. Se dio la vuelta para encararlo y pelear contra él, pero palideció, abriendo bien grandes los ojos.

Xen sujetaba contra sí a Joshua, uno transparente que caía lentamente dormido.

—¡Joshua! —gritó Nick arremetiendo contra él, pero no pudo tocar a ninguno, los atravesó y pasó de largo, cayendo sobre la bicicleta y enredándose con ella.

Saimon observó a Xen abrir un vórtice del que emanó un aire gélido acompañado por unos susurros perturbadores. Aunque no sabía lo que era entendía para qué lo utilizaría. Se tragó el miedo y saltó hacia adelante.

—¡No Xen! —suplicó interponiéndose entre ellos y el vórtice, tratando de atraparle las piernas para llamar su atención—. ¡No lo arrojes!

Fue invadido por un frío petrificante y unas náuseas incontrolables. Se agachó para vomitar pero al instante se vio frente a Xen... y sentía cómo era arrastrado hacia atrás por un viento que lo succionaba.

Xen reaccionó espantado y cerró el vórtice. Luego se abalanzó hacia Saimon cubriéndolo con su manto.

Nick se liberó de la bicicleta y se colocó de pie listo para arremeter otra vez, pero Xen no estaba, ni el vórtice. Sólo Saimon que terminaba de desplomarse inconsciente sobre el suelo.

—¡¿Joshua?! —llamó, pero él no estaba en su interior ni podía sentirlo cerca. Se acercó a Saimon y lo dejó boca arriba, sacudiéndolo para que despertara, sin éxito—. ¡Oye, reacciona! ¡Oye! Qué mierda hiciste...

Pateó la bicicleta y caminó en círculos, absteniéndose de golpear al chico. Decidió sentarlo con la espalda apoyada contra la banca, gruñendo en su contra, fingiendo como si no hubiera pasado nada... De lejos pudo haberse interpretado como que pelearon entre ellos y él se sobrepasó.

—Dije que esa cosa era un problema. Más te vale que lo soluciones si no es demasiado tarde.

Se despeinó el flequillo. ¿Qué haría si ninguno de los dos regresaba?

* * *

><p>Para Saimon todo ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando Xen lo cubrió se encontró en un espacio desconocido, indefinible y purpúreo, donde cielo y suelo se fundían.<p>

Vio a Joshua cayendo hacia adelante y se apresuró en atraparlo, sorprendiéndose primero por lo ligero que era y luego por su aspecto distinto, parecía más grande al que conoció en la calle.

«Sigue siendo su alma» pensó Saimon dándose cuenta de que no sabía qué pasó ni dónde estaba.

Iba a llamar a Xen cuando visiones ajenas a él lo asaltaron.

Pudo ver sombras que salían de la gente, que se tragaban a las personas y que las desfiguraban. Cómo nadie las notaba ni se percataban de lo que pasaba, sólo él, y las caras poco amigables que recibía de aquellos a los que pedía ayuda. Sintió como propios el desasosiego, el aislamiento, la rabia y el miedo...

Se apartó de esos recuerdos volviendo en sí, inhalando angustiado porque le faltaba el aire. Miró a Joshua entre sus brazos, consternado.

—Tú pasaste por lo mismo —dijo recostándolo con cuidado—. Eres... como yo.

El conflicto de emociones lo tenía estupefacto. Estaba contento pero muy preocupado a la vez: los pies de Joshua se deshacían lentamente en humo.

—¿De verdad quieres salvarlo? —preguntó Xen.

Saimon regresó a verle, listo para enfrentarlo sin importar su aspecto amenazador, pero se quedó callado. Aquél que se le acercaba era similar al ente que vio afuera, pero sin el manto encima ni la piel mapeada resultaba bastante humano.

Lucía como un joven, a quien le faltaban algunas partes de su cuerpo, las que aparentemente fueron rasgadas y que estaban ocultas bajo una neblina turquesa que se arremolinaba sin parar. Su ropa era ligera y sencilla, antigua, como de otra época. Consigo cargaba una empuñadura de espada llena de detalles en colores rojo y verde, cuya hoja estaba rota y quemada.

—¿Xen...? —preguntó Saimon, confundido.

—Cuando tocaste el vórtice que abrí tu alma comenzó a ser absorbida por él —explicó deteniéndose a su lado, permaneciendo de pie—. No tuve más opción que traerte a mi dimensión interna para que no desaparecieras. Por consecuencia él vino también.

—Pero se está desvaneciendo.

—Tú y yo estamos unidos, mi espacio también es tuyo. Él es un ajeno y no puedo evitar que desaparezca.

—Qué...

—¿Por qué no me dejaste arrojarlo?

Saimon lo miró con horror, desconociéndolo.

—¡Porque no era necesario! No lo escuchaste, pero llegamos a un acuerdo. Nos habíamos aliado para atrapar a la Manía... Además él no es quien te atacó sino que quien está usando su cuerpo, el de aquí es inocente.

—Ése es un ser peligroso. Si le arrebatamos algo importante aprenderá a medir sus actos...

—¡¿Y tú?! —Saimon se decidió a encararlo—. ¿Qué es esta forma? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste ni me la mostraste? Sé que acepté tu condición de no hacer preguntas y me tragué la curiosidad, necesitaba un amigo y lo que menos quería era que te fueras... Pero ahora ya no me lo puedes ocultar. —Bajó la cabeza, aturdido por todo—. Quiero que me lo expliques, pero ahora no es el momento, debes ayudarlo.

—Sigo creyendo que es peligroso hacerlo. Dime, ¿por qué quieres que lo haga?

—¡Porque él es como yo! Ve algo que no puede explicarle a los demás y que lo atormenta constantemente. Por fin descubro que no estoy solo, ¿y me quedaré solo? ¿De verdad me harás eso?

Xen echó la cabeza para atrás, incómodo.

—¿Cómo sabes que es como tú?

—Porque lo vi —dijo Saimon con hastío inclinándose sobre Joshua para enderezarlo—. Puedo tocar su alma.

—Cómo es posible...

Por primera vez en todo ese rato la expresión de Xen cambió, y de forma exagerada. De indolente pasó a sorprendido, agachándose al lado de Saimon, fijo en su cara.

—¿Q-Qué tengo?

De a poco para Xen la imagen infantil de Saimon, de cuando lo conoció, se desvanecía en el rostro del adolescente que tenía en frente.

—El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido y no lo noté.

—De-deja de divagar y ayúdalo —ordenó Saimon tratando de no perder la compostura. Xen le infundía temor ahora que se daba cuenta de que no lo conocía realmente, pero aún seguía queriéndolo.

El joven sonrió leve, lo que pareció más una mueca torpe.

—Discúlpame —pidió poniendo una mano en la cabeza de Joshua—. Los sacaré de aquí y lo regresaré a su cuerpo, pero me es imposible recuperar lo que se ha perdido de él. Eso deberá llenarlo el otro tipo que lo acompaña.

Saimon asintió y cuando quiso abrir los ojos le costó. Sentía que todo en él pesaba diez veces más, hasta respirar era difícil. Alzó la cabeza atontado y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la plaza nuevamente.

En la realidad habían transcurrido sólo unos minutos, pero para Nick fue una eternidad.

—¿Volviste? ¡Dónde está Joshua! —lo increpó sin demora.

Saimon apuntó hacia arriba, a Xen que descendía con Joshua sujeto por debajo de los brazos, posicionándose para que entrara por la espalda de Nick . Al hacerlo le puso las manos en los hombros, emitiendo un tenue resplandor.

—Quieto, estoy armonizándolos —dijo suave para no alterar más a Nick, que estaba tieso como una estatua. Los ojos de Xen resplandecían con una llama propia.—. Un fragmento de su alma se ha perdido para siempre y no lo pude recuperar, pero te tiene a ti y no sentirá ningún vacío.

—¡¿Qué cosa?! —exclamó sin moverse.

Xen sonrió a Saimon.

—Joshua de verdad es un buen chico.

Quitó sus manos y se hizo el muñeco de trapo, que cayó sobre el suelo.

—¿Acabó? —preguntó Nick sin moverse.

Saimon no le respondió porque estaba recogiendo a Xen, quien parecía dormido.

«Recuerdo que poco después de conocernos dijiste que no tenías muchas energías, que fuiste a una pelea de la que aún no te recuperabas... ¿Son esas partes de tu cuerpo que vi envueltas en humo las que perdiste en ella?» Saimon lo estrechó contra su pecho. «Confío en ti y sé que me explicarás todo, así que esperaré a que despiertes.»

—Te advertí que un guardián espiritual incompleto era peligroso. —Nick se masajeaba la frente. La idea de golpearlo y desquitarse seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza, pero ya había expuesto demasiado a Joshua por un día, debía evitar las imprudencias—. Joshua no me responde pero al menos puedo sentirlo conmigo. Aparentemente "eso" te arrastró con él a otro plano, ¿me explicas qué te dijo?

Saimon le contó todo y trató de repetir fielmente las palabras de Xen, él no sabía por qué Joshua seguía inconsciente pero prometió acompañarlo hasta que reaccionara. Cuando anocheció caminaron por la ciudad buscando algo de comer en lo que esperaban, sin embargo, se daban cuenta de que no despertaría pronto.

—Sigue inquietándome eso de que "perdió parte de su alma" —dijo Nick dándole un gran mordisco al completo que le invitó Saimon.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en los peldaños de un edificio antiguo.

—Por lo que dijo Xen creo que no lo afectará demasiado, no perderá quién es, o sus recuerdos. O su poder.

—Pero puede ser algo pequeño que haga una enorme diferencia... —suspiró cansado—. Parece que no reaccionará hasta dentro de buen rato. Qué molestia, tendré que hacerme pasar por él en la casa.

—Xen tampoco despertará pronto. Si te consuela, me quedaré sin resguardo de los malos espíritus. Quizás no deba salir hasta que él despierte para no tener problemas...

—¿Se te olvidó que debes ayudarme a rescatar a la chica?

—Xen es quien reconoce rápido esas cosas y me dice cómo proceder, sin él me convierto en un estorbo. Soy inútil.

Nick tragó rápido para poder hablar, aunque continuaba con algo de comida en la boca.

—Claro que no lo eres. Tienes visión mística y podrías verla antes que yo, eso es de mucha ayuda, aunque te cueste. Nosotros nos encargaremos de que nada te pase, pero no podemos esperar, tú mismo dijiste que debíamos apresurarnos.

—Es verdad, pero...

El celular de Saimon comenzó a sonar y se apresuró en contestar, haciendo a un lado el emparedado. Nick se aprovechó y le sacó un pedazo de carne con la mano.

—Hey —reclamó Saimon antes de volver al teléfono—. ¿Papá? Sí, estoy donde te había dicho, afuera de un edificio amarillo con escalera. No, me está acompañando un amigo... que no es Xen. —Rió encogiéndose de hombros—. Un chico de verdad, en la casa les cuento todo. ¿Quince minutos? Está bien.

Y dicho eso colgó.

—Mi papá está cerca, sólo espera otro poco antes de poder irte.

—¿Tus padres conocen a Xen? —preguntó intrigado, alzando el cartón con el que sujetó el completo para comerse la palta y tomate que cayeron en él.

—Sí, pero sólo ellos. A ver... ¿Si te cuento algo, después no tengo que contárselo de nuevo a Joshua?

—Nosotros no compartimos recuerdos, pero yo le puedo comentar si gustas.

—Bien. Pues... Quien me viene a buscar en verdad es mi padrastro, mi padre biológico murió cuando yo tenía cinco años. Él tenía el don de tratar con entes de otros planos, heredado de mi bisabuela, y lo que más le intrigaba según mi madre era el estudio de las "fuerzas oscuras". Lo que él quería era comprender cómo funcionaban, porqué eran como eran, porqué hacían lo que hacían, pero nunca quiso ser parte de ellas. Por otro lado, mi mamá tiene una intuición muy aguda y aunque no ve "cosas" siempre le atrajo lo paranormal. Ayudó mucho a mi papá.

—Eran tal para cual —comentó Nick con un deje nostálgico.

—Él la guió para que viera a los entes de otros planos, aunque sólo pudo con aquellos que eran pequeños y relativamente inofensivos. —Bajó lo que le quedaba de emparedado, alicaído—. Un día él tuvo que viajar por trabajo, no vivía de su investigación y tenía un empleo de lo más normal... Y allí sufrió un accidente... del que no sé todos los detalles.

Nick le miró serio pero sin compartir su pesar, sólo se forzó a sonar menos agresivo.

—Entonces por eso tu madre puede ver y tratar a Xen.

—Sí, pero Xen llegó meses después de ese accidente.

—¿Después? ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Saimon se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba en mi cuarto y simplemente apareció. Entró por la ventana y se me acercó muy lento. Lo saludé, se presentó y me preguntó si podía hacerme compañía, a lo que accedí sin pensarlo. Lo invité a jugar y él se rehusó al inicio... pero cuando pasó algo de tiempo se dejó ser. —Soltó una risa de la nada, avergonzándose—. Un día estábamos jugando a las escondidas y mi mamá lo encontró, cuando aún no lo conocía. Se asustó tanto, pegó un grito muy fuerte y luego intentó hacerle un sahumerio para echarlo, y yo insistiéndole en que era mi amigo.

—Supongo que después ella sola se dio cuenta de que era "inofensivo".

—Sí, al final ella terminó aceptándolo porque la ayudaba con algunas cosas y echaba a los malos espíritus que la seguían del trabajo.

Nick entrecerró los ojos, arrugando el cartón hasta convertirlo en una pelota.

«Creo que su padre está involucrado en la aparición de Xen, aunque dudo los motivos y si se justifica.» Arrojó la bola a la calle sin darle importancia—. Es... curioso cómo en tu casa viven el asunto de forma tan amena.

—Estamos acostumbrados.

—¿Tu padrastro también lo sabe?

—Sí. Mi mamá le dijo todo cuando su relación se hizo más seria. Al inicio él lo tomó como una broma pero a medida que comprobara lo "peculiares" que éramos lo creyó... Lo aceptó y se ha amoldado a nosotros, con algo de trabajo. A mí él me cae muy bien y nos quiere mucho a los dos, después de ocho años ya me acostumbré a llamarlo papá.

Hablar de lo último le quitó la tristeza que le daba recordar a su padre. Chris era un hombre muy bueno y cariñoso, siempre lo guió, ayudó y apoyó en todo, exceptuando lo referente a su don que era algo entendible.

A su lado Nick arrugó el ceño, llevándose una mano al pecho, estrujando la polera con algo de dolor.

«¿Qué es esto?» se preguntó tratando de entender a su cuerpo. «Lo que me contó me da igual, es triste, y pienso que tuvo suerte de que acabara bien... ¿Son las emociones de Joshua? Parece que sí, él se conmovería con su historia.»

Giró la cabeza al contrario para que Saimon no viera su expresión de disgusto.

«El que yo me haya quedado en su cuerpo me afecta más que cuando lo compartimos, en esta forma él es más fuerte que yo...»

—¿Saimon? —preguntó un hombre en bicicleta que se detuvo al lado de ambos, apoyando un pie en uno de los peldaños. Tenía el cabello café oscuro y una barba que recorría todo su mentón—. No es bueno estar por aquí a estas horas.

—Pero no estaba solo.

—Igual —siguió reprendiéndolo antes de cambiar el semblante frente a Joshua—. Al menos parece que tiene tu edad. ¿Sabe...?

Saimon asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, sonriendo porque Chris no veía las marcas en el cuerpo de Joshua. Tomó la bicicleta, donde Xen reposaba en el canasto, durmiendo profundamente.

—N... —Nick iba a presentarse y se detuvo, era mejor si le ahorraba confusiones al hombre—. Hola, soy Joshua.

—Chris, soy el papá de Saimon. ¿Tienes quién te venga a buscar?

—No, pero estoy bien. Si tomo una micro en el paradero de al frente quedo a dos cuadras de mi casa —mintió con mucha calma.

—Será mejor que te regreses rápido.

Saimon hurgó en la estuche de Chris sacando un lápiz a tinta, con el que anotó su número de celular en el plato de cartón del sándwich, tendiéndoselo a Nick.

—Toma, así nos ponemos de acuerdo para juntarnos otro día, más temprano —explicó bajando la cabeza, mirándolo fijamente. Nick entendió que se refería a buscar a la chica poseída por la Manía.

—Temprano como debe ser —aprobó Chris—. Ahora nos tenemos que ir, tu mamá está bastante preocupada. Ve con cuidado Joshua —se despidió sonriéndole algo incómodo por esa presentación tan fugaz. Remontó la bicicleta y se fue por donde vino, seguido por Saimon que se despidió con el brazo hasta que cruzaron la calle.

Nick guardó el cartón dentro de la mochila y miró ambos lados de la calle.

«Me espera un largo camino de regreso, estoy lejos de cualquier ruta que me sirva y entiendo que tengo poco dinero, pero creo que pocas cosas me pondrán en peligro.» Apretó un puño frente a sí, rodeándolo con el resplandor blanco. Sonrió torciendo el labio. «Joshua, admito que tenías razón con Saimon, valía la pena confiar en él. Mañana debes contarle nuestro descubrimiento a Demian... Ese chico no sabe en qué se metió al aliarse con nosotros.»

Echó a andar, era lo único que le quedaba por hacer.


	14. Papeles invertidos

**Papeles invertidos**

Para cuando Nick llegó a casa ya era sábado. La madre de Joshua lo estrechó y regañó con mucha severidad, ignorando por completo que aquél no era su hijo. Ella no veía las marcas azules que lo recorrían. Como Nick no se resistió ni se quejó la reprimenda fue breve, él sólo asentía a todo un tanto incómodo. Explicó que se equivocó de micro y que no le quedaba dinero para tomar otra. Tras un rosario de lo que debía hacer la próxima vez que ocurriera algo así fue enviado a la cama.

Las hermanas de Joshua dormían y el padre había salido a tomar con los colegas de oficina. La casa estaba en total silencio y eso tenía aún más inquieto a Nick, quien observaba el techo del cuarto.

«Por qué Joshua no despierta... No consigo hacerlo reaccionar por más que jale de su mano, como hice en la piscina cuando sucumbió a la visión.» Suspiró entrecerrando los ojos, sobándose los nudillos de las manos. «Quizás su cuerpo está muy cansado y eso le impide volver, en verdad hoy lo llevé hasta el límite.»

Tuvo unos encontrones camino a casa, pero afortunadamente salió fácil de ellos. Seguía enojado por lo que hizo Xen, y los sujetos que le cortaron el paso fueron el saco de arena perfecto para desquitarse. Ellos nunca se dieron cuenta en qué se metían cuando decidieron pelearse con él, se veía pequeño e inofensivo.

De paso apaleó un par de sombras tenenta que tenían pegadas y las erradicó.

Sí, forzó el cuerpo de Joshua más allá de lo que el chico jamás hizo, y un cansancio que para él resultaba común no lo era para alguien de esta época. Inhaló profundo y se forzó a dormir, concentrándose para dejar la mente en blanco.

* * *

><p>Durmiendo tuvo un sueño.<p>

Él recorría un lugar del mundo donde jamás estuvo en su tiempo. Era un paraje natural que vio cuando Joshua miraba un documental en la televisión, días atrás, de bosques verdes entre las montañas y en donde podían encontrarse pequeñas aldeas que compartían una cultura milenaria. Esto lo llevó a cuestionarse si ellos también eran acosados por las sombras y qué métodos usaban para combatirlas.

Quiso acercarse a uno de estos asentamientos pero alguien lo detuvo, regresándolo al camino. Bajó la vista para saber quien lo acompañaba y se espantó al descubrir que se trataba de Irina, aunque lucía diferente. Se libró de ella, consternado, sin embargo la chica le sonrió y le indicó la ciudad al final del sendero, que resultaba ser donde vivían Joshua y todos los demás.

Irina le tomó las manos y lo jaló hacia ella, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Nick despertó en el acto, no quería que ella siguiera observando en su interior.

Se llevó una mano a la cara, descubriendo que seguía en posesión del cuerpo de Joshua. Alterado se sentó en la cama, encontrándose con que había perdido el aspecto de su compañero, recuperando su apariencia correspondiente de adulto joven con las deformidades que lo protegían cuando debía luchar, las que habían roto el pijama en diferentes lugares

—¿Joshua? ¡Joshua! —llamó Nick desesperado. Podía sentirlo con él, mas, seguía sin despertar—. ¿Qué quiere decir esto?

—¿Joshua? —preguntó la madre desde el pasillo—. ¿Estás bien?

Nick se abalanzó hacia la puerta y la empujó, impidiendo que ella entrara. Inmediatamente retomó la apariencia de Joshua, sintiendo mucho dolor.

—S-sí —respondió dándose cuenta de que ya era de mañana—. Estaba un poco desorientado pero ya pasó —tratando de sonar sumiso como Joshua, pero le era difícil.

—Es porque anoche te acostaste muy tarde —dijo ella en una reprimenda cariñosa, dejando de insistir—. Ven rápido a desayunar.

—Ya voy.

Permaneció apoyado contra la puerta hasta que la escuchó alejarse.

«¿Y ahora qué hago?» se preguntó vistiéndose, mirando la mochila. Escondió en ella la ropa rota y sacó el cartón que le entregó Saimon. Él y Demian eran los únicos que podrían ayudarlo, y de paso sería bueno que se conocieran. «Mientras más tiempo pase ausente más me costará mantener su apariencia. Su cuerpo está conectado a él, no a mí.»

Salió del cuarto, viendo por la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de los padres al papá de Joshua, tendido encima de la cama y tapado con un cobertor diferente al que estaba puesto. Para Nick no fue una sorpresa, y para Joshua tampoco lo hubiera sido, aunque seguramente él se habría enojado.

Camino a la cocina cayó en cuenta de algo importante.

«Su padre debería tener una sombra pegada alimentándose de su mala actitud, pero no he visto nada... ¿Extraño? Eso es decir poco.»

—Si algo te molesta puedes decirme —insistió la madre tendiéndole unos huevos recién revueltos—. Y por el cambio de voz, que no te dé pena, es muy normal.

—Eso... Imagino que me acostumbraré de a poco... —evitándola.

—Hoy vamos a visitar a la tía Jacinta, así que terminando de comer te alistas rápido. Llamó bien temprano avisándome que tenía todo listo para un asado, que el viaje se le canceló y quería dejarlo como una sorpresa.

Nick se paralizó, pero fingió que el cuerpo le dolía, cosa que era cierta.

—¿Tengo que ir? —preguntó desanimado—. Me duele el cuerpo...

Trataba de actuar sumiso pero eso sólo lo molestaba más. Él y Joshua tenían personalidades muy diferentes y Nick se sentía incapaz de llevar la farsa frente a un grupo familiar numeroso, podrían darse cuenta que algo le pasaba.

—Ay hijo, no sabes cómo me preocupé anoche. Estoy tan aliviada de que hayas vuelto entero —estrechándolo con cariño—. No vuelvas a hacerme pasar un susto así. Está bien, puedes quedarte en casa, pero trata de evitar a tu papá cuando despierte, sabes que estará de muy mal humor. Te encargaré que laves lo del desayuno ya que no saldrás.

Nick asintió con la cabeza comenzando a comer, en lo que unos pasos ligeros se acercaron rápidos a la cocina.

—¡Mamá! Mandy no se quiere vestir —reclamó Kala asomándose por el umbral. Abrió los ojos exageradamente cuando miró a Nick.

—¿Se volvió a acostar? Oh, vaya, vamos... ¿Te pasa algo hija?

—No —dijo de forma cortante corriendo de regreso al cuarto.

Nick observó extrañado sin darle mayor importancia, pero cuando tuvo que despedirse de ellas Kala pasó de largo, alejándose de él lo más posible.

«¿Qué le pasa? Ella adora a Joshua, no entiendo por qué me evita de esa forma si nunca había notado mi presencia... ¿Será que vio mis marcas?»

Buscó en los recuerdos de Joshua algún indicio de que Kala tuviera una habilidad especial, poco obvia, pero aparte de que era muy débil, tímida y miedosa no había nada que lo confirmara. Sólo una cosa resultaba cierta: no era una de ellos.

Llamó a Saimon para darle la mala noticia y preguntarle dónde podían reunirse. Luego se contactó con Demian, el que apareció a su lado con un círculo mágico sin haber colgado la llamada.

—Cómo es esto... —Demian lo atrapó por los hombros—. ¿Qué pasó ayer?

—Baja la voz. Te dije no estaba acompañado pero tampoco estamos solos.

—Entonces vamos donde no nos escuchen, necesito saberlo ya —abriendo un círculo mágico bajo sus pies.

—Espera, déjame acabar aquí —pidió soltándose de forma brusca. En condiciones normales hubiera ido con Demian sin chistar, pero ahora sentía la responsabilidad que Joshua ponía en las promesas como propia. Volvió a la cocina para terminar de lavar los platos—. Además debo presentarte a alguien.

—¿Alguien?

* * *

><p>Minutos más tarde, en una plazoleta por donde nadie pasaba debido a lo perdida que estaba entre varios edificios...<p>

—Él es Saimon. Saimon, mi "compañero de misiones" Demian —los presentó Nick, arremangándose la polera de mangas largas. Estaba con la apariencia de Joshua—. Ya le conté a Demian lo sucedido ayer, sabe lo que puedes hacer.

Saimon le miró inseguro antes de alzar la vista hacia Demian.

—¿Tú también ves y haces cosas fuera de lo común?

—Ciertamente, pero lo que hago es un poco más peculiar. —Carraspeó—. Para nosotros tu ayuda es muy valiosa, necesitamos rescatar a nuestra colega y de paso, parece que tienes un asunto personal con aquello que la controla.

—En verdad ese es Xen —dijo quitándose la mochila, abriéndola frente a ellos—. Sal de ahí, entenderán mejor si se los explicas tú.

Xen se asomó tras unos segundos, permaneciendo apoyado en la tela azul. Demian reaccionó sorprendido mientras que Nick se cruzó de brazos e intentó en vano ocultar la mala cara.

—¿Este es un guardián espiritual? —preguntó Demian inclinándose hacia él.

—Está roto —repuso Nick—. Por eso se ve así.

—Debilitado —corrigió Saimon.

Xen alzó un bracito indicando a Nick, a quien estuvo examinando.

‹Joshua ya debió haber despertado, ¿qué pasó?› dijo sin mover los labios, con una vocecilla más aguda y espectral que la de ayer.

Demian se rascó los oídos, incómodo por ese sonido tan diferente.

—Eso explícamelo tú —repuso Nick—. Según dijiste perdió parte de su alma. Quizás eso tenga algo que ver.

‹Para nada. Contigo haciéndole compañía no debió sentir el vacío. Lo único que queda es que él no despierta porque no quiere.›

—¿No quiere? —preguntaron los tres chicos a la vez.

‹Probablemente no es consciente de ello. Permíteme.›

—Necesita estar en contacto contigo para poder encontrar a Joshua. —Saimon explicó apresurado en lo que Xen saltaba hacia la cabeza de Nick, el que se dejó a regañadientes—. Juro que no te hará nada.

Demian observaba todo con mucha atención, aprobándolo, pero tenía una duda.

—Involucrarte con nosotros no es para menos ¿lo sabes?

—Sí, lo vi cuando sujeté el alma de Joshua, pero lo que hacen es por el bien de las personas. Lo pensé ayer y estoy dispuesto a ser parte de ello.

—Vaya —impresionado—. Si estás así de decidido entonces bienvenido, ayuda siempre nos hace falta, pero me temo que quizás no puedas ver a nuestros enemigos, lo que te deja en desventaja. Aunque... Tu compañero podría descubrirlos por ti.

—¿Xen?

—Sí, es un ente de otro plano como las Sombras. Que solucione lo de Joshua y le pregunto.

‹¿Preguntar qué cosa?› dijo Xen regresando a la mochila, a la vez que Nick extendía su mano hacia Demian con actitud totalitaria.

—Pásame tu celular.

—¿Eh? ¿Para qué lo vas a usar? ¿Qué pasó?

‹Joshua está bloqueado› Xen explicó apesadumbrado. ‹Ayer cuando los separé, como Nick estaba usando su cuerpo quedó vulnerable y la extracción fue aún más brusca. Eso le causó una herida en el alma y a menos que él desee volver por su cuenta, no despertará. Es involuntario e instintivo, debe sentir que su cuerpo no es un lugar seguro.›

—Creo que pensaría parecido si de pronto me exorcizan de la nada —comentó Demian con una mano en el mentón, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Era Saimon tan inofensivo como se veía?

Nick bajó la vista, en parte fue su culpa lo que le pasó a Joshua.

«Como él y yo ocupamos el mismo cuerpo, al estar en su lugar lo dejé desprotegido. No sabe aferrarse a mí aún.» Apretó la mandíbula, insistiéndole a Demian—. Tu teléfono, pásamelo ya.

—Va, va —entregándoselo rápido—. ¿Pero a quién vas a llamar?

—A Irina.

—¡¿La despertarás?! —exclamó aturdido pero contento.

Saimon y Xen observaban con dudas, un tanto ajenos al respecto.

—Todavía no, eso sólo me enemistaría más con Joshua, pero ella es la única que podría hacerlo volver. —Nick se llevó el celular al oído, escuchando el tono de marcado—. Y lo mejor es que no debemos explicarle nada de lo que pasa realmente.


	15. Un nuevo compañero

**Un nuevo compañero**

Nick, haciéndose pasar por Joshua, invitó a Irina para que fuesen a la piscina ese mismo día, pero ella le dijo que era muy precipitado y que sólo le daban permiso para el lunes. A regañadientes Nick fingió un leve despiste, amenazado por Demian para que actuase más delicado.

—No creo aguantar hasta el lunes... Me cuesta ser Joshua.

—Vas a tener qué —dijo Demian guardando el celular en su bolsillo trasero—. Ahora, no lo veo tan malo, podrías explicarme muchas cosas que también le conviene saber a Saimon, todo mientras buscamos a la niña... Que por cierto, ¿qué la controla y porqué?

—Una Manía —respondió Saimon—, es un ser inmaterial, como los fantasmas, que vive de la energía de los niños cuando se enojan. Xen y yo buscamos a esa Manía en particular porque, así como un alma humana puede volverse un ente peligroso al morir, las Manías si se hacen fuertes mutan y corrompen el alma de los niños.

‹Se las comen› continuó Xen sin reparos. ‹No importa si has reencarnado y tu alma tiene miles de años o es relativamente joven, todos cuando nacen en este plano ganan lo que se podría decir "un toque angelical". Se trata de una energía pura llena de inocencia, poderosa contra ciertos entes malignos.›

Nick pateó una piedra en el suelo, con las manos en los bolsillos y actitud imponente.

—Y las Manías aunque no son una amenaza temible le hacen un gran favor a aquello que sí lo es. —Miró a Demian—. Parecido a las Sombras, que Imagino evitan a los niños por lo mismo, y que son muy pequeños para sus propósitos.

—Pero tú jamás has tratado con una sombra, ¿me equivoco? —Demian lo indicó.

—Mi campo son las almas —dijo Saimon—. Veo a los espíritus, me comunico con ellos y escucho ecos de existencias pasadas que vagan a nuestro alrededor. —Se encogió de hombros hablándole a Nick—. Por eso ayer dije que dependía de Xen, él evita que me acosen cuando salgo y también despista a las entidades peligrosas para que no me noten.

—Interesante —comentó Demian mirando a Saimon—. ¿Desearías poder eliminar a esas entidades peligrosas?

—¡¿Eliminarlas?! ¿Ustedes pueden?

—Quizás, pero el que con certeza puede hacerlo eres tú. Estoy seguro de que Xen también tiene mucho que ofrecer y no lo ha hecho porque no quiere ponerte en peligro, pero ahora no estás solo —sonrió alzando el mentón—. A lo que voy, ¿qué tal si nos unimos como equipo?

‹Ustedes son los que no saben en qué se están metiendo.›

Nick rió para adentro. Él no pertenecía al mundo de Saimon pero tampoco le era algo desconocido.

Se plantó frente al peliblanco, encarando a Xen.

—¿Puedes cumplir tu misión sin decirle bien a Saimon qué necesitas? ¿Puede él ayudarte sin que lo prepares como corresponde? Sé que descubriste quién soy, pese a que yo ignoro las partes esenciales de mi pasado, pero basta para que entiendas que no somos sólo gente "fuera de lo común". Saimon no tiene porqué arriesgarse si no quiere unírsenos, pero si lo hace, nosotros estaremos junto a él en vuestra campaña, sea cual sea y sin importar el peligro.

—¿Xen...? —preguntó Saimon con inseguridad.

Ayer él le explicó un poco qué le había sucedido y lo que buscaba: erradicar ciertos entes que atormentaban a las almas humanas. Mientras no lo consiguiera, no podría descansar ni recuperarse y seguiría vagando hasta que su esencia se extinguiera.

Xen entrecerró los ojos, molesto.

Demian atrapó a Nick por los hombros y lo arrastró hacia atrás.

—Creo que nuestros caminos se cruzaron por una buena razón, no me trago que haya sido mera coincidencia —dijo para amenizar. «¿Porqué Nick está así de violento? Es normal que sea cortante e irrespetuoso, pero ahora se siente como si fuera a saltarle encima a cualquiera que lo desafíe.»

Saimon sacó a Xen de la mochila tomándolo entre las manos, dejándolo a la atura de su cara.

—Estoy contigo, no importa cuán descabellada sea tu misión. Me has ayudado mucho desde que nos conocimos y quiero retribuírtelo. Con ellos me siento seguro, no le temen a nuestro mundo y además, no dijiste que es obligatorio cumplir tu tarea solo.

Xen bajó la cabeza moviendo indeciso los brazos.

‹Si me ayudas tu vida cambiará para siempre, no volverás a ser el mismo.›

—Nunca fue normal —dijo sonriendo apenado—. Ya estamos aquí, ¿por qué no seguir? Sé que no me lastimarías adrede.

‹Está bien› suspiró, ‹pero debo prepararte antes de que puedas dar el siguiente paso, así que espera un poco. Mientras ayudémosles con la Manía, la niña está en peligro.›

Demian se acercó a ellos, colocándole una mano en el hombro.

—¿Entonces nos ponemos en marcha? Con tantos ojos deberíamos ser capaces de encontrarla.

Nick carraspeó, bajándose las mangas.

—Debo regresar pronto a casa sino ya veo que Joshua acaba castigado, pero puedo acompañarles un rato, así que movámonos. — Le dio una palmada amistosa a Saimon en la espalda antes de que se pusiera la mochila —. No somos de bienvenidas, pero agradecemos que te nos unas.

—Yo debo dar las gracias, siento que por fin haré algo útil con mi don.

—Si es lo que buscas ten por seguro que lo conseguirás —continuó mientras echaban a andar—. Me gustaría que conocieras a Joshua, él está en tu misma situación y creo que se llevarían bastante bien.

—Seguramente —corroboró Demian—. Pero habrá que esperar hasta el lunes.

—Si es que mi plan funciona...

‹Si es lo que creo que harás debería de funcionar› dijo Xen mirándolo con especial atención. ‹Sólo ten cuidado de no dejar todo patas arriba o tu protegido no sabrá cómo lidiar con la situación.›

Nick se hubiera molestado con la advertencia, pero Xen tenía razón y tratándose de Joshua eso le sacó una sonrisa.

—Veamos qué tanto debo hacer para que Joshua reaccione —comentó desordenándose el flequillo, dirigiéndole una mirada seria a Xen—. Necesito que me prometan que si leen mi alma no se lo dirán a Joshua.

—¿Leer tu alma? ¿Puedes hacer eso Xen?

‹Con sólo tocar a las personas› afirmó como si se tratara de un detalle menor. ‹Está bien, lo prometo, también creo que es muy pronto para él... ¿Pero tú no quieres saber? Eres incapaz de recordar tu pasado.›

—Tentador pero no. Siento que si recuerdo algunas cosas lo influenciaré de forma negativa.

Demian soltó una carcajada

—¡Já! Como si no lo hicieras ya. —Pero alzó las manos para detenerlo porque se le abalanzaba—. ¿No quieres saber lo que descubrí de nuestra colega perdida? Sé su nombre y quien es.

—¡¿Y lo dices recién?!

—Estábamos tratando temas importantes, no quería interrumpir.

—¡Habla!

«El cuerpo de Joshua es pequeño pero eso no afecta ni disminuye el aura amenazadora que tiene Nick.»

Demian jaló a Saimon para que no se quedara atrás.

—Se llama Alicia, tiene doce años y lleva perdida casi un mes. Huyó poco antes de año nuevo y la familia sigue buscándola desesperadamente... Sin insistir a la policía.

—¿Por qué no insisten? —Saimon estaba confundido—. Con eso ya la habrían encontrado.

—Por su don. Mi padre se contactó con los suyos anoche y nos hemos enterado de todo, además de aliarnos. Te explico, el ojo común es incapaz de ver cuándo ejecutamos nuestras habilidades, pero los movimientos que hagamos con el cuerpo o si movemos algo que ya existe inevitablemente lo verán, y ella tiene el poder de transformar todo objeto orgánico en un arma y moverlo a voluntad por un tiempo breve. Su comportamiento "poseído" puede ser entendido por las personas normales, pero que corte a alguien con una hoja de árbol es muy difícil de explicar.

Nick frunció el ceño.

—Tienen miedo.

—De que lastime a alguien que no se lo merece, como una persona tratando de retenerla para llevarla con sus padres, pero cuando les contamos lo que estaba haciendo decidieron detenerla a como dé lugar.

—Por eso... —susurró Saimon, estupefacto—. Por eso la Manía no la abandona. No le importa su alma, la corrompe simplemente por lastimar a los niños, lo que también la nutre. Esto... es realmente serio.

‹Debemos rescatarla cuanto antes.› Xen salió de la mochila, saltando a uno de los hombros de Saimon. ‹Escúchame, si la encontramos ahora deberás confiar en mí y hacer lo que te diga.›

—Va-vale.

—Movámonos rápido, hacia allá —indicó Demian—. Ya que sabemos dónde está su casa, y que Nick se la topó en el recinto Mure el otro día, descubrimos que siempre se desplazó por y hacia la zona opuesta de la ciudad. Ahora tenemos dónde buscar, pero sigue siendo un área grade así que abran bien los ojos.


	16. Hallazgo

**Hallazgo**

En medio de un callejón Nick saltó hacia atrás, apoyándose contra un muro y esquivando el brazo del monstruo que golpeó los ladrillos, dejando un socavón. En la salida que daba a la calle estaban Demian y Saimon, encerrados en un círculo mágico el cual giraba bajo ellos.

El monstruo de sombra era como una mole, tenía dos metros de alto y era muy macizo, hecho completamente de oscuridad.

—Qué fastidio —se quejó Nick quitándose la polera y descalzándose cuando hizo distancia—. ¡Lo único que sale son cosas molestas como tú!

Cambió su aspecto y tamaño en el momento justo para atrapar el brazo del monstruo, que caía pesado sobre él como un tronco de árbol. Nick apretó la mandíbula y ofreció resistencia, forcejeando contra él.

—Creció... —dijo Saimon muy sorprendido.

—El monstruo lo forzó a tomar su apariencia real. —Demian tenía una mano extendida al frente, con la palma hacia abajo para mantener el círculo, el que los protegía de los ataques y además generaba la ilusión de que el callejón estaba vacío—. Así es realmente Nick.

Nick se movió a un costado, desviando la fuerza de la sombra y haciéndola tropezar, aprovechando para azotarla contra el suelo.

—Pero... Esa fuerza es sobrehumana —Saimon permanecía sentado sobre el pavimento, expectante. Por las grietas que hizo el monstruo de sombra y los escombros que levantó debía ser muy pesado.

—Él no es más fuerte de lo que parece, pero sí es más poderoso —explicó entrecerrando los ojos, moviendo ahora la mano libre y enviando los círculos que tenía en las paredes para que atraparan al monstruo. Estos se anillaron en su torso y pies, restringiéndole el movimiento—. Se resiste.

—¿Eh?

—Para estar hecho de impulsos es un monstruo fuerte —esforzándose para que no rompiera los círculos.

Nick le puso un pie encima al monstruo y lo empujó contra el suelo.

—De verdad me hartaron, no ofrecen nada útil, ni información. —Aplastándolo otra vez. Se llevó una mano al pecho y concentró en ella el resplandor blanco que salía de las marcas azules—. Desaparece.

Saimon tuvo que cubrirse porque el destello fue muy brillante. Para cuando el resplandor aminoró el monstruo estaba convertido en un charco negro que se evaporaba.

Demian deshizo el círculo de protección.

—Imagino que así eliminaste al monstruo de la piscina —dijo lanzándole la polera—. Podrías haber esperado un poco para que lo analizara. Por medio de los círculos percibí que tenía algo que hacer en este lugar.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó escéptico, decreciendo para poder vestirse.

—Poner semejante mole en un lugar tan pequeño me hace sospechar. Los monstruos con sus características les sirven a las sombras para destruir cosas, llámese accidentes mayores, y aquí no hay rastros de algo parecido.

—Hoy no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. —Nick se sacudió la tierra de los pantalones y los reacomodó—. Mejor agradece que yo lidié con él y no ustedes.

—Já, yo podría haberme defendido solo, únicamente que mis técnicas son diferentes, más tácticas y menos brutas...

Mientras ellos discutían Saimon volvía de la impresión.

‹¿Estás bien?›

—Sí. Sólo que... Es algo nuevo y diferente, y aunque no veo a las sombras puedo percibir su presencia llena de maldad. No creas que esto me hará desistir, aunque... en verdad quisiera hacer algo más aparte de mirar. —Se frotó los brazos, sintiendo un frío inesperado. Ahora que el monstruo ya no estaba el lugar perdió la energía lúgubre que lo cubría, dejando al descubierto los restos de sus acciones—. Qué... horrible...

Nick y Demian se regresaron a mirarlo, alertados por su comentario.

—¿Saimon? —preguntó Demian, acercándose preocupado al chico porque estaba pálido y comenzaba a temblar.

—N-no me moveré. Tengo que encararlo y así acostumbrarme.

—¿De qué hablas?

Nick apuntó a Xen.

—Dinos, ¿qué ve Saimon?

‹Lo que ese monstruo hacía› dijo saltando hacia un basurero, luego sobre Nick y después callejón adentro. ‹Está bien así, yo llamo más la atención de los espíritus que él.›

—¿Espíritus? —Demian arrugó el ceño, muy serio.

—Las víctimas de ese monstruo —explicó Saimon, luchando por recobrar la compostura—. Se aprovechó de la gente que viene de noche a este lugar, abrumándolos con su fuerza e impulsos para que se lastimaran. Los manipuló e hicieron cosas horribles —tapándose la boca porque sentía que iba a vomitar.

‹Quienes fallecieron aquí por culpa del monstruo lo han visto todo y nos lo dicen. Esto es un pozo de perdición. Incluso sin haber muerto quienes fueron atacados y manipulados han quedado marcados de por vida, y deben estar alimentando a nuestros enemigos con un festín de ira, culpa, rencor, miedo y confusión.›

Nick apretó los puños con rabia.

—El daño está hecho. ¡Maldición! ¡¿De cuándo que lo hacen?! Grrr —observando en todas direcciones. Era incapaz de ver a los espíritus, tampoco los escuchaba, pero no hacía falta para saber lo que experimentaron.

—Sabía que algo no me cuadraba —repitió Demian intentando sacar a Saimon del callejón, pero el peliblanco se negaba—. Esta técnica es mucho más avanzada de lo que conocemos, salvo que no entiendo porqué mataron a las personas. Vivas les sirven más a las sombras.

—"Comida" —dejó escapar Saimon mirando fijamente a Xen.

—¿Qué dices?

‹Las sombras le entregaron un par de almas a un monstruo que pasó por aquí. Dicen que tenía una forma y actitud totalmente distinta al que acabas de derrotar, partiendo porque se las comió.›

—¡¿Se comió las almas?! —Demian no sabía cómo tomarse esa información. Necesitaba avisar a su padre y tíos de todo esto, ¿cómo nunca le comentaron algo parecido? ¿Acaso jamás ocurrió antes?

‹Me lo describieron, les daré los detalles saliendo de aquí.›

Xen sacó de su espalda el alfiler enorme y lo alzó, clavando el aire con él. Por encima del callejón se abrió un portal blanco en cuyo interior podía verse una potente y cálida luz.

‹Vayan y descansen, ya no los usarán.›

Nick le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia la calle, con la vista sombría. Seguía enojado por lo que descubrieron, se sentía impotente y deseoso de destruir a todas las sombras de una vez. Pero también estaba confundido. Cuando miró por el círculo de luz vio una puerta enorme de piedra cubierta en símbolos que le resultó demasiado familiar, sin saber por qué.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Demian, extrañado.

—A casa. Se supone que hoy no debía salir.

—Eso es un problema...

—Pueden seguir buscando a la niña sin mí, la cosa es que no la enfrenten para evitar que huya otra vez. Ya sabes que debe rondar cerca de plazas o parques.

—Entonces pasaré por ti mañana.

Nick negó con la cabeza.

—Sin Joshua me resulta incómodo salir, mis marcas están al descubierto y si Saimon las puede ver, otras personas también, incluyendo las sombras. Esforzarme para pasar desapercibido es un gasto que encuentro innecesario.

—Vaya lío —dijo llamando de una vez a su padre.

Saimon se les unió, sujetando la mochila entre los brazos con Xen asomándose por ella.

—¿Es seguro seguir sin ti?

—Como Demian no haga alguna estupidez, sí —bromeó recuperando su aire irreverente—. Si yo no estoy es más seguro para los dos, ya notaron que los monstruos estaban bien escondidos y sólo porque pasé cerca salieron a atacarnos. —Metió las manos en los bolsillos, observando a Demian que hablaba acelerado por el celular, relatando lo sucedido—. Y tú, ¿crees que te acostumbrarás?

Saimon inhaló profundo y asintió firme.

—Estoy decidido.

‹Además, no podemos ignorar lo que acabamos de descubrir. Me preocupa mucho que estén utilizando almas humanas.›

—Esa es la actitud. Pídele a Demian que te explique más al respecto, yo me voy antes de que salga otra sombra y me retenga —dijo Nick metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de Demian para sacar su billetera.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —ladró este, apartándose.

—Tengo que volver a casa.

—¡Ough, yo te llevo y ya! Te llamo luego —respondió avergonzado al teléfono, cortando—. Aprovechemos el callejón, vamos, entren los dos.

Los encerró en un círculo y aparecieron en el patio trasero de la casa de Joshua, donde colgaban la ropa.

—Ese tino tuyo —se quejó Nick observando rápido por la ventana de la cocina, aliviado de que nadie anduviera por allí.

—Fue la prisa, la prisa —se excusó burlón, tomando a Saimon por un hombro—. Estamos en contacto.

Nick asintió viéndolos desaparecer, causándole algo de gracia lo aturdido que estaba Saimon. Paró el oído y se percató de que la televisión estaba encendida.

«El padre despertó de la resaca» evaluó sin importarle mucho. Lo evitaría y listo, ahora tenía cosas importantes en las que pensar. Se miró una mano. «Aunque, ya que estoy usando su cuerpo podría aprovechar de entrenarlo, es demasiado débil y eso lo obliga a transformarse en mí cuando luchamos.»

Sonrió con malicia.

«Haré que no te puedas mover cuando regreses.»

* * *

><p>El lunes esperó temprano a Irina en la entrada del recinto Mure, afinando detalles con Demian y Saimon, a quien también arrastraron.<p>

—Quiero que nos protejan si aparece una sombra —pedía Nick—, lo que menos deseo es espantarla actuando sospechoso.

—¿Sólo eso? —preguntó Demian con un deje de incredulidad. Lo observó bien—. Luces como si te hubieran molido a golpes.

—¿Qué me delata?

—Tu postura, ¿qué hiciste el fin de semana?

—Ahí viene una niña rubia —indicó Saimon.

—Es ella, escóndanse —empujándolos tras un pilar.

Irina detuvo su trote frente a él, tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

—Uf, perdón, tuve que limpiar la sala de estar antes de salir —se disculpó ella—. Y mentirle a mis papás diciéndoles que iba a venir con mi grupo de amigas... —Lo miró, sintiéndose un poco extraña—. ¿Por qué tanta urgencia de juntarnos hoy?

—Porque tenía día libre —sonrió cálido—. ¿Por qué no aprovechar? Quizás no te pueda acompañar más por el resto del verano.

—¿En serio? ¿Tanto es el trabajo?

—Ya te dije que no es pesado, pero es mejor si estoy disponible. Tampoco quiero que me echen. —Le puso una mano en la espalda y la invitó a entrar—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Aparte de sin aire bien —dijo risueña... y luego miró en otra dirección. ¿Era idea suya o Joshua se portaba raro?

Demian torció la boca y se cruzó de brazos.

«Así que este era tu plan para traer de vuelta a Joshua. Espero que sepas lo que haces, si sale mal será desastroso para todos nosotros.»

—¿Ellos son amigos? —preguntó Saimon con curiosidad.

—Más o menos. Irina es una de nosotros pero lo ignora porque no ha despertado. Es incapaz de ver a las sombras ni las marcas de Nick, e imagino que tampoco verá a Xen. A diferencia de Joshua que manifestó su habilidad de siempre, Irina es un completo misterio y por el momento considérala alguien normal.

—Ya entendí, nada de mencionarle cosas raras.

—Ajá. Entremos.

Eran casi las once, el sol estaba en lo alto y pegaba con fuerza, dejando en claro que ése sería otro día caluroso y pesado.

—¿Seguimos con las clases? —preguntó Nick, sentados en las toallas.

—Bueno, pero primero déjame ponerme el bloqueador —dijo tranquila sacándolo de su mochila—. Aprovecha tú también.

Nick se quedó quieto mientras se quitaba la polera con algo de dificultad, pero no por los músculos resentidos, sino porque lo había olvidado. Él nunca usó algo así cuando se bañaba, en su tiempo.

—No lo traje —se lamentó fingiendo el despiste y vergüenza de Joshua.

—Te presto. —Ella le tendió la botella. «Tiene algo distinto hoy...»

—Gracias —respondió manteniéndole la mirada.

Nerviosa ella volteó la cara y comenzó a esparcirse las motas de bloqueador que había dejado sobre sus brazos y piernas.

«¿Será que trama algo? Me invitó de forma tan repentina y encima estamos solos.» Poniéndose colorada.

—Este viernes me pagan —comentó Nick para distraerla—. Va a ser tan raro tener plata para mí, ya quiero saber cuánto me pasan.

—¿No te dan mesada en tu casa?

—Nope —dijo simpático para que ella no se sintiera mal—. Pero no pasa nada, por algo estoy trabajando.

—¿Pero qué quieres comprar? —entristecida al darse cuenta de que Joshua tenía una vida dura.

—No es la gran cosa... —sonriendo apenado.

—Vamos, dime.

—Hum... Un skate. Aunque creo que un celular me vendría bien, me siento demasiado inubicable y me incomoda pedirle a los demás que me presten el suyo cuando necesito llamar... O que los llamen a ellos para saber de mí.

Irina soltó una risita, el cómo dijo eso y lo cierto que era le causó gracia.

—Pero espera, tú tenías un skate, creo que una vez lo llevaste al colegio.

—Se rompió —dijo botando un suspiro—. Hace varios meses y ya echo de menos ir sobre uno.

Eso en verdad le había pasado a Joshua, no lo estaba inventando, al igual que sus ganas por comprarse un nuevo skate.

—¿Cómo?

—Saltando en una plaza —mintió—. Tranquila, a mí no me pasó nada.

—¿Y te lo podrás comprar el viernes?

—No lo sé. Ojalá.

Irina lo picó en el brazo.

—Pero lo del celular también es cierto. Si no te da para la tabla pero sí para un teléfono, compra uno, uno barato. De esa forma será más fácil avisarme si tienes tiempo libre.

Nick sonrió y se colocó de pie, impidiendo que viera su expresión incómoda.

«Casi, pero no bastó para despertar a Joshua. Vamos, sé que quieres estar aquí con ella» pensó apretándose el pecho. Vio las marcas sobre su piel y recordó que estaba sólo con el traje de baño, y si alguien tenía ojo agudo lo notaría. Le tendió la mano a Irina para ayudarla—. ¿Vamos?

Ella asintió, confundida por ese comportamiento distante en Joshua. Estaba segura de que algo le pasaba, o algo tenía diferente. ¿Qué era? Desde que se saludaron se sentía inquieta, como insegura. De un jalón él la dejó de pie, casi chocando entre sí.

—Ups, perdón —dijo Nick guiándola de la mano hasta la piscina.

Irina lo veía fijamente.

«Es como... si no fuera él. ¡Pero es imposible! Lo tengo al frente, lo escucho, ¡es él! ¿Cómo puedo creer que no sea Joshua? Qué pasa conmigo.» Dándose unos golpecitos suaves en la frente antes de mirarlo otra vez. Finalmente se percató del leve detalle. «Está más alto.»

Nick pasó por la ducha evitando mojarse. No quería averiguar qué ocurriría esta vez, sin Joshua atento lo más seguro era que se desmayara. Una vez en el agua siguió las instrucciones de Irina, moviéndose con torpeza únicamente porque su cuerpo de verdad estaba resentido.

Eso los distrajo a ambos la primera hora, Irina sintiendo que todo fueron ideas suyas y Nick pensando qué debía hacer a continuación. Espantarla era lo último que necesitaba, sin embargo era capaz de robarle un beso si hacía falta, a él se le estaba agotando la paciencia y encontraba esa solución mucho más efectiva, aunque desataría un caos después de eso.

—Ah, nos encontramos aquí —dijo alguien en la orilla frente a ellos.

Era Demian, acompañado por Saimon y Xen, quien iba sentado en el hombro del peliblanco.

—Es el tipo con el que juegas basketball —dejó escapar Irina. Para ella resultó toda una sorpresa que hubieran coincidido.

—¿Eres amiga de Joshua? —Demian continúo su actuación.

—Somos compañeros de curso —dijo rápido para evitar malos entendidos.

—¿Sí? Vaya —sonando decepcionado apropósito—. Ya veo porqué Joshua no quiere que le siga enseñando a nadar, contigo va mil veces mejor. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ella rió avergonzada pero contenta por el cumplido.

—Irina... Tú eres Demian, ¿no?

—Así es.

—¿A él también le enseñarás a nadar?

—¿Éste? Nah, Saimon sabe nadar. La cancha estaba tomada y dado que dicen harán treintaicinco grados vinimos a matar el día aquí. ¿Tienes que darle una lección muy larga? Podríamos aprovechar de pasar el rato juntos, como Joshua entró a trabajar ya casi no nos vemos.

—Sí, bueno, todo depende de si la profesora me deja —dijo Nick despreocupado, añadiendo un tono decaído a ello.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Cómo es eso? —repuso colorada, tirándole agua a la cara—. Claro que podemos jugar los cuatro, en ello practicarás nado y otras cosas. P-podemos hacer carreras de un extremo al otro de la piscina, aunque seguro que tú ganarías Demian... ¡Pero igual! A menos que tengan alguna idea más entretenida en mente. ¿No? ¿Qué dicen...?

Se detuvo cuando vio el rostro triste de Joshua.

—Entonces está dicho, a pasarla bien. —Demian atrapó a Saimon y lo empujó al agua, saltando después de él.

Xen se vio obligado a mantenerse unos segundos en el aire hasta que Saimon emergió, apoyándose en su cabeza. No le gustaba mucho el agua.

—¡No nos asustes así! —se quejó Saimon apoyándose justo entre Nick e Irina—. E... Perdón.

—¿También eres amigo de Joshua? —distraída prefirió ignorar lo que acababa de pasar, por el momento.

—Algo. Alcancé a compartir muy poco con él, pero me cae bien y me gustaría conocernos más —respondió sonriendo—. Soy Saimon.

‹En efecto no me ve› comentó Xen a Nick. ‹¿Ya sabes qué harás?›

Él asintió con la cabeza, jalando bruscamente a Demian cerca de él.

—Sigamos la farsa.

De esa forma montaron un juego simple que los hizo desplazarse por diferentes extremos de la piscina, donde Demian era el que siempre los perseguía y quien debía darles ventaja, especialmente por Saimon que descubrieron era muy lento.

Pese a que estaban allí por un asunto delicado acabaron divirtiéndose e ignorando la seriedad del asunto, menos Nick que sólo estaba esperando el momento preciso para proceder, el que se dio cuando se quedó a solas con Irina, apoyados en la orilla. Saimon venía a medio tramo y Demian estaba por darle alcance, listo para sumergirlo bajo el agua.

—Así que... Sólo compañeros —dijo Nick, desanimado.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! —sonrojándose, negando nerviosa con las manos—. Lo dije para que no creyeran cosas equivocadas, nada más.

—Está bien, pero entre nos, ¿somos amigos verdad?

—Recién estamos conociéndonos mejor, es pronto para decirlo —siguió soltando con los pelos parados—, aunque me agrada compartir contigo porque eres tranquilo y no te desagradan mis ideas, pero como ya sabes, la situación en el colegio es distinta y prefiero mantenerme donde ya estoy para que no me molesten más...

—Ya veo —sonrió con amargura. Esta vez la verborrea de Irina golpeó directo a Joshua, liberando un pesar que afectó a Nick—. Me alegra saber que no te incomodo.

—Para nada, para nada... —comenzando a preocuparse—. ¿Por qué lo preguntaste?

Nick la miró fijamente.

—Yo a ti sí te considero mi amiga. Eres una de las pocas personas con las que me siento en confianza, pero perdóname por haberme precipitado, tienes razón con lo del colegio. Tampoco me gustaría que te molestaran más. —Salió rápido del agua—. Diles que voy al baño.

Irina permaneció aferrada a la orilla, confundida y molesta. Se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, y si Joshua le valiera igual, como dio a entender, no estaría tan enojada consigo misma por haber herido sus sentimientos. Él la había acompañado y ayudado en muchas ocasiones, aunque fuera en silencio, siendo cómplice de su secreto: la conoció como era realmente y nunca lo mencionó a nadie.

«Quizás él quería pasar el día conmigo porque después ya no podremos compartir...» Saliendo del agua también. «Nunca antes me puse a pensar cómo serían las cosas sin él.»

A punto de llegar a la ducha Irina lo detuvo sujetándole una mano. Nick mantuvo la mirada sombría.

—Perdón —pidió roja como un tomate—. Yo... no quise decir eso en verdad, fue muy grosero. Sí eres mi amigo, pero después de lo que acabo de hacer... ¿Tú me aceptarías como amiga?

Nick alzó levemente la cara mostrándole una sonrisa afligida, seguía afectado por las emociones de Joshua. Abrió un poco los brazos hacia los costados, inseguro de si Irina entendería ese gesto, pero ella lo captó casi enseguida y lo abrazó, empujándolo por la fuerza.

Joshua echó la cabeza hacia atrás e inhaló profundo, despertando a la realidad. Se percató de que él e Irina se abrazaban y pese a estar aturdido la estrechó con dicha, desatento a las líneas azules que se desvanecían. El vacío se había ido y lentamente Nick le entregaba información de lo ocurrido esos días que estuvo ausente, pero en especial de lo que acababa de pasar.

—Sí, claro que te acepto como amiga —dijo sonrojado, soltándola aunque no quería—. Gracias por ser sincera conmigo.

Ella negó, todavía colorada.

—Tú lo fuiste antes que yo... Siempre lo has sido.

—Entonces seguiré siéndolo —afirmó risueño—. Ya vuelvo, no era mentira que necesito salir, ¿está bien?

Apenas se apartó de ella comenzó a pelear con Nick. Qué había sucedido. Qué estaba haciendo abrazado con Irina, cómo era posible que la hiciera sentir culpable. Quién era Saimon y por qué estaba allí con ellos. Qué había hecho que le dolía todo el cuerpo y apenas podía caminar.

‹¡Entrenándote! Eso estuve haciendo, ya que eres tan endeble te cansas antes de alcanzar tu límite. He de reconocerme que hice un estupendo trabajo.›

«¡Pero ahora cómo aguantaré hasta el final del día!» Se quejó, resignado a que debería poner su mejor cara y admitir que no podía moverse tanto. «Aunque he de agradecerte. Me ayudaste con Irina sin forzar mucho la situación, creo que nunca me habría decidido a preguntárselo.»

‹Recién son amigos, todavía te queda camino si quieres que ella corresponda tus sentimientos.›

«Lo sé» dijo mirándose en el espejo. «Pero daré un paso a la vez, a mi ritmo, hasta llegar al final. No pienso ceder ante nada, ni ante las sombras.»


End file.
